A Lost Hero
by sylviajohns
Summary: After revealing the identity of the Sith, Anakin is sent on a mission by the Jedi Council so he wouldn't be there when Palpatine's taken care of. But he goes MIA and comes back after 15 years. What will change during this time?
1. Prologue

**A LOST HERO**

**SUMMARY: After revealing the identity of the Sith, Anakin is sent on a mission by the Jedi Council so he wouldn't be there when Palpatine's taken care of. But he goes MIA and comes back after 15 years. What will change during this time?**

Hey! It's my first attempt on writing a fanfiction :D I've got this idea in my head for quite some time and I had to share it. Any criticism is welcomed, just as pointing out grammar and punctuation mistakes. English is not my mother tongue and I'm still learning, so... you know :D Read and then review if you feel like it ;) It's highly appreciated :D

Star Wars © by George Lucas. Not me.

* * *

><p>Padmé was sitting on a comfortable couch in her apartment on Coruscant. The streams of the setting sun laid on her face, brightening her brown smiling eyes. As always in the evenings of her pregnancy, she was eating a big strawberry dessert with ice cream, and she was watching the news about the war. She placed her hand on her beautifully rounded belly, feeling the kicks and movements of the baby. She smiled and wandered with her thoughts to her husband, Anakin. He was away on a very important mission and she was awaiting his return any moment now. She was hoping that he would be there when the baby came.<p>

The Twi'lek reporter on the HoloNet was reviewing the senator from the banking clan who had declared neutrality in the war and halted giving any loans, either to the Separatist or the Republic.

"T_hat __is __good__ news__,"_ Padmé thought. No loans, meant no more droids and no more clones, ergo no more forces to fight this ridiculous war. The Galaxy had suffered enough.

It was only a day ago when the Jedi revealed the identity of the very person who had been pulling strings on both sides of this war. It came a shock to everybody. But fortunately, the chancellor Palpatine's reign had been stopped then and there. Permanently. And had it not been for Anakin's information about the Sith's identity, who knows what would have happened.

The situation was slowly settling down, and the Republic and its people were going back to their normal, peaceful life.

Suddenly Padmé's thoughts were disturbed by a loud noise coming from the kitchen.

_"_Dormé, please! I'm trying to listen!" Padmé whined and put another spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

_"_My Lady, you've heard it at least dozen of times! Everything will be fine, the war is over. Don't worry!" Dormé said as she sat down next to Padmé.

_"_I'm a politician, so I need to keep up with the latest events."

"Nah, all you have to worry about is yourself and the baby. The career can wait."

"I guess so. But listening won't hurt, now will it?"

"Fair enough." Dormé agreed and turned her eyes to the HoloNet.

Suddenly the transmission stopped and in the place of the senator from the banking clan, Padmé and Dormé saw a human reporter who was standing on a bridge of some big republic vessel. The view behind him presented the wreck of a small smuggling ship, probably destroyed by the storms of the nearby planet, Malachor V.

"What…" Dormé started, but was immediately shushed.

"_I apologise for disrupting the usual program, but I have the most sad news to announce. What you see behind me, are the remains of the ship **Twilight…"**_

"No…" Padmé said.

"_… that belonged once to our great Hero With No Fear. Let's honour his memory…"_

The next moment, Padmé was hysterically crying and screaming Anakin's name. Dormé was trying to calm her down, with a little success, when suddenly her mistress cries became painful. She was touching her belly.

"3PO! Call the doctor. The baby's coming!" Dormé shouted, instructing Padmé to breath.

C3PO for the first time did as he was told without a single word and immediately called the doctor.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, hey hey! I'm finally back :) I know how long it was since the prologue. I actually had a few chapter written for quite some time, but I had no one to beta read them for me :( And after months of searching I found my wonderful beta reader! So BIG hugs and kisses and thanks to **Eriks leadinglady** :) Now, I will finally update more frequently :)

And wow, I've got 2 reviews Yay xD I was afraid than no one would actually read the story… So thanks you very much :)

**Mireilles3** – Yeah, the prologue, was pretty short, but hopefully the chapters will be longer :)

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa** –My first reaction was like "What the hell is AWOL?", lol xD but, I checked what it means, and yeah, it would be a good idea :) Still, I've got some other plan that (I hope) will work out fine. And about Palpatine, in the following chapters you'll find out what happened to him. Thanks for your opinion :)

Here's the chapter. Enjoy! Review if you feel like it (and make me happy xD).

Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, or should I say Disney. Not me.

oOo

**Chapter 1**

**2 weeks earlier**

"Anakin!"

Skywalker stopped the maintenance of his ship _Twilight _to turn around and look at the newcomer.

"Oh, hello, Master," he answered teasingly.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your master any more. You'll be one yourself any day now."

"Whatever you say, Master," Anakin said and turned back to his work. Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and continued speaking.

"I've just spoken with the Jedi Council, and they have assigned you to a very special mission."

"So where are we going this time?"

"No, Anakin. Where _you_ are going."

Puzzled, Skywalker slowly turned and looked into his master's eyes.

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"And Ahsoka?"

"Right now, she's busy negotiating with the Separatist's youth."

Anakin looked away as if considering something.

"So, what's the mission?" he asked after a moment.

"Master Yoda was meditating, and the Force gave him a vision of something important. You need to go to the Malachor System to find if anything disturbing is going on there," Kenobi answered, avoiding Anakin's direct stare.

"You're joking, right?" Skywalker asked, his annoyance apparent. "And what about Palpatine?"

"The Jedi Council will take care of him in due time," Obi-Wan answered, turning from his former apprentice.

Then the truth hit Anakin. "You're just sending me away! I _have_ to be here to help you defeat the Sith, you know that!" he cried.

"Anakin…" However, Kenobi didn't manage to finish the sentence, as the now outraged Skywalker cut in.

"After all that crap about me being _The Chosen One_, about bringing the balance to the Force, when we finally know who the Sith is, you just send me away?"

"Anakin, that is enough!" Obi-Wan screamed. "The Council's decision is irrevocable. You will go to the Malachor system."

"But…" Anakin tried to quarrel.

"End of discussion. Prepare for the journey. You're leaving in 3 standard hours," Obi-Wan said, leaving no place for an argument.

"As you wish, Master," Anakin hissed through his teeth and turned away from Kenobi. He felt his master's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but Master Yoda believes it is just the best for the situation."

Anakin furiously brushed Kenobi's hand of his shoulder and said nothing. Obi-Wan sighed heavily and slowly walked away.

"Yeah… sorry like hell," Anakin grunted under his breath. He stormed off the hangar, heading towards his wife's apartment.

oOo

Padmé heard the chime of the bell followed by heavy footsteps. In the door stood Anakin. He smiled and joined his wife on the couch, hugging her.

"Anakin, it's so good to see you!" she said returning the hug. When he didn't say anything she withdrew and looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"The Jedi Council is sending me away on a mission," he sighed standing up.

"And what exactly is wrong with that? You're constantly being sent on missions."

"That they don't want me to be here when they will be dealing with Palpatine!" he shouted, making the vase on the table blow up.

Padmé didn't even spare the vase a glance. After all the time she spent with Anakin, she was used to these kinds of things. Nevertheless, seeing him this angry disturbed her deeply. She looked at him with a concern in her eyes. After a moment, Anakin cooled down a little bit and sat next to his wife.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just so frustrating…"

"Oh, you're damn right it is," Padmé cut in. Anakin looked at her puzzled.

"That vase was very expensive. As were the 10 others before that one. You owe me some big money, you know?" Anakin chuckled and kissed Padmé on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll get you another one."

"So, what's frustrating? " she asked, changing back to the subject. Anakin's face hardened as he continued.

"It's just that… After all, it was me who told them all about Palpatine. I want to be a part of it…."

"But you already are," she said taking his hands into hers. "You should trust them. I'm sure that they have a good reason for this. Besides, Obi–Wan would never do anything against you."

"I know…" Anakin said still looking down at his feet.

"Cheer up," she said placing her hand on his cheek and turning his face to her. "You'll be back in no time, Palpatine will be brought to justice, and together we'll be waiting for the baby." Anakin smiled and kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

"You really are an angel."

oOo

Anakin was sitting on the pilot's chair of his ship _Twilight_. He was doing the last checkouts of all the systems for the 10th time over, finding newer and newer malfunctions. The truth was that he was delaying the departure as long as he could. He heard somebody's footsteps behind him. Obi–Wan sat on a co-pilot's chair and said, "I get the feeling that you're working on damaging the ship rather than maintaining it."

"I'm almost finished," Anakin replied, not looking at his former master. Obi–Wan sighed.

"Anakin… I'm sorry, I really am. But I couldn't do anything to change the Council's minds."

"Yeah, right," Skywalker mumbled under his breath. "I'm ready to take off, so I suggest you leave unless you want to go with me."

Obi–Wan stood up slowly and walked towards the exit. He turned around one last time.

"Be careful… And may the…"

"Just go!" Anakin cried shutting his eyes tightly. Kenobi only smiled sadly and walked away.

oOo

"Master Yoda, is this really necessary? Isn't there any other way?"

"Another way there is not, Master Kenobi. Knight Skywalker, away he must be. My vision tell me this, it did."

"Anakin was well…. Upset to say the least."

"A reason why away he must be, there is."

Obi–Wan's figure sank deeper into the shadows of the meditation chamber. The door rustled and Master Windu entered the room joining his fellow Jedi on one of the platforms. He looked at the deep frown on Kenobi's forehead.

"What's on your mind Obi–Wan? Is it Anakin?"

"Yes… I don't understand. If he is the Chosen One and his destiny is to bring balance to the world, why send him away?" he asked in exasperation.

"Master Yoda was given a vision that this is essential for the success of our upcoming mission. Anakin must be away," Master Windu answered.

"Yes, too fond of Chancellor Palpatine, Young Skywalker has become. Too much influence on him, the Sith has."

"Do you think he would try to stop us?" Obi–Wan asked with sadness in his eyes.

The only answer he received was a dead silence.

Kenobi couldn't believe this. He practically raised Anakin and treated him like a younger brother he never had. He would never believe he could betray them if it wasn't for this weird feeling in the depths of his soul that made him shiver. But on the other hand he wasn't so sure if sending Anakin away alone was the best solution in this situation. Somehow, he knew that something wrong was going to happen.

"His future, clouded it is. Impossible to foresee what will happen it is." Master Yoda answered the questions Obi–Wan had in his mind.

"Don't worry, Obi–Wan. He'll be fine. Besides, we need you sharp and focused." Kenobi gave him a puzzled look. Master Windu continued. "Tonight, we are going to finish Palpatine's evil deeds. Once and for all."

"And what about Grievous?"

"This is far more important. The Separatist's without their Puppet Master will be lost. Palpatine is the key to end this war."

"I hope you're right..." Obi – Wan sighed, closing his eyes in a meditating manner. Not soon after, Master Yoda and Master Windu joined him. They were sitting there in silence, contemplating on the upcoming events


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**It's been a while and I have no excuse :) But here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks again for your reviews (which number is now 12 :D) and all the support you give me :) It really helps :)**

**Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, but I'm really trying not to make them!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and all kinds of reviews are always welcomed :)**

**Star Wars belongs to Disney. I'm just playing with it.**

oOo

**CHAPTER 2**

Anakin was drifting above Coruscant, preparing the ship for the jump to light speed. He had to set all the coordinates by himself, as the Jedi refused to give him Artoo for this mission. Not that it was difficult, but still, Anakin was doing everything to delay his departure.

He was angry with the Council's decision. But more than angry, he was disappointed. He could not understand it. Wasn't he good enough? Was he too weak? Anakin thought that he had proven himself more times than he could count now, that he always was loyal to the Jedi only. Nevertheless, the Council's distrust towards him remained a mystery. Why couldn't they trust him? Anakin sighed deeply.

Since the day he was brought to the Jedi Temple for training, he was being prepared for the big role he was supposed to play as The Chosen One. The thoughts of his special _Destiny_ have been haunting him since the moment he was informed about it. He wondered, what the prophesy actually meant? Was he strong enough to follow it? What if he failed? But only after the events on the planet of Mortis, his worries began to grow. He saw the purest form of the Dark Dide, and it terrified him. But what was scarier, was the fact that he felt drawn to it. The Dark Side was whispering to him some sweet promises of fulfilling the dreams he didn't know he had. And there was something more that concerned him. Something happened there. Something happened, that shouldn't have happened. He saw something, he shouldn't have seen. Most of the times, he wasn't even aware of it. But he knew that _this_, whatever it was, was hovering somewhere near his consciousness, almost touching it, waiting to burst out in the least expected moment. Anakin just wasn't sure if this knowledge would ease his mind.

He returned from Mortis changed. He made sure that no one noticed it. He hid all those new revelations in the deepest corners of his soul. The Young Jedi couldn't confide in anyone. Padmé would try to comfort him, but without the actual understanding of the problem. The Chancellor would try to justify him, no matter how unthinkable, or even evil his thoughts were. The Jedi Council would trust him even less. Obi –wan would try hard to lecture him on the Jedi Code, which was actually another troubling thing. Anakin was never a strong believer in the Code, what he probably picked up from Qui – Gon, but after his visit to Mortis, he stopped believing in it completely. Not because it quarreled with his personal life, but because it seemed maladjusted to his Destiny. He remembered the Father. The stoic center of the Dark and Light Side. He was both, but at the same time, he was neither. So, how it would go along with Anakin being a Jedi, dedicated only to one side? Or dedicated to a side at all. Maybe that's why he was hearing the Dark Side calling, because he needed to understand it too to bring the Balance.

His contemplation was suddenly disrupted by a loud beeping of the navicomputer. "I guess I can't delay any longer, now can I?" Anakin said to himself and engaged the jump to hyperspace.

oOo

Padmé was sitting in a puffy armchair Dormé had brought her, as her friend was constantly wandering around without a moment of rest.

"You should relax as much as you can in your condition Milady," a handmaiden worried.

"I'm fine," Padmé answered absently without looking at Dormé.

The handmaiden was puzzled. What was making her friend so worried? As far as she knew, the baby was fine and the war was nearly over. Everything seemed to be going smoothly in the right direction. But there was one thing Dormé couldn't figure out. The father of the child.

Not once, not twice did she try to ask Padmé about the man, but the senator would remain silent about the topic. Dormé had her suspicions and guesses, of course, but none of them fitted the situation.

Some time ago, Padmé went to a trip with the senator from the Banking Clan, named Rush Clovis. They entered the senate the same year, and at a point, they were really close. But all of a sudden, Padmé brought their relationship into a strictly professional level. And again after some time, she renewed their friendship. She was working as a spy, of course, but still…There were rumors that Rush Clovis died after this mission on Cato Nemoidia. And maybe that is why she never said anything about the father, because he was simply dead? But why wouldn't she announce that and spare her child the risk of being called a bastard, and disgrace herself in the process? It didn't make any sense at all.

Apart from asking Padmé about the father, Dormé was trying to convince her friend that she needed to find someone. It would be good not only for the child, but for the senator as well. She was one of the leading political figures in the Republic and she just couldn't raise a child on her own, without a man by her side. The media wouldn't leave her alone, and the baby would lose a chance to have a normal life. Unfortunately, Padmé didn't want to hear anything about it, and Dormé was wondering why. Did it mean that there actually was someone out there? And if there was, who the hell was it?

Dormé noticed, that since the beginning of the Clone Wars, Padmé was disappearing every now and then, or she was dismissing her maid early in the evenings. Someone was seeing her then, that's for sure. Once, or twice, Dormé caught the senator talking to a man called Palo. From the conversation, she conducted that the man used to be Padmé's friend when they were just kids, and that they used to spend a lot of time together. Maybe he was the father?

Still, there was one more thought in Dormé's mind. It was crazy and impossible, but it certainly was there. Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. He and Senator Amidala were very close friends. As far as Dormé knew, they had known each other since the Battle of Naboo, when Padmé was still a queen. Back then, little Anakin had this cute crush on the Senator and he used to follow her around. After the battle, they parted and met again 10 years later, when Padmé needed a bodyguard. As it appeared, Anakin had turned into quite a young and handsome man, but Padmé still regarded him as a boy. After their trip to Naboo and all the following events, they returned as close friends. Since then, Anakin had been visiting Padmé very often. He was polite and charming, and Dormé actually liked him very much. She often caught herself wishing that he wasn't a Jedi. But she knew that the Republic needed him and that he sacrificed himself to the Order. So, it was a silly thought, but maybe…? No… If the Hero with No Fear, the flawless savior of the Republic did something like that… She couldn't even think about it.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a sigh that came from Padmé. She quickly approached her and asked:

"Do you want me to bring you some ice cream and a hot chocolate, Milady?"

Padmé turned her face to Dormé. She smiled brightly and said. "You're the best Dormé," the handmaiden smiled. That was the medicine for the Galaxy's evil. It always worked.

oOo

Heavy footsteps were rumbling in the corridors leading to the Jedi Council's chamber in the Jedi Temple. The Padawans, who were not attending any classes at the time, were looking back at the usually calm Jedi Master who now was very disturbed. The frown on Obi – Wan's forehead deepened at the curious looks of the young Jedi – to – be. Finally, he reached his destination. The big, massive doors opened before him, revealing the grave expressions on the faces of his fellow Jedi Masters.

"It's time," Master Windu stated and directed the other Jedi towards the Temple's hangar.

Obi - Wan's mind was a mess. He was supposed to be focused, but he couldn't pull himself together. He was thinking. What if Palpatine was too powerful, even for the whole Council? What if they were defeated? What if he actually won, found Anakin, and turned him to his side? Obi – Wan figured by now that the Chancellor was a master manipulator. But he never trusted him anyway, as he told Anakin on more than one occasion.

He wasn't alone in his worries. He didn't need to touch the other Masters' minds to sense that they shared his thoughts. Only Master Windu was calm and indifferent. For Obi – Wan, who was successfully taught to be passive, this complete lack of emotions was almost scary. But, that was the way of the Jedi, now wasn't it?

The Jedi Master's reached the landing platform and entered the ship. A pilot started the engines and they were off to the Senate Office Building.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi, guys!

I would like to thank **Nowa1**, **mouse**, **Jedi Everdeen**, **purpleswans**, **phhsdj**, **brooklynturtle**, **QueenNaberrie** and **Talicor** for the reviews :) As well to everyone who faved or started following my story! It keeps me going :) This chapter will be much longer than the previous ones, and I am very, very proud of it. Some feedback is highly recommended :D But seriously, I would really like to know what you think.

So, enjoy :)

And, of course, Star wars belongs to _Disney_. I'm just having fun with it :)

oOo

CHAPTER 3

Anakin was looking at a stunning, but nonetheless, terrifying view in front of him. Malachor V. He knew its history very well. Although, absolutely nobody would ever believe, and seemingly wouldn't be mistaken much, that Skywalker had read some history books. The truth was, he was vastly fascinated with the Mandalorian Wars. The young Jedi spent many of his free hours going through hundreds of texts, concerning the topic. That was one of the reason, why he was such a clever general. In the Clone Wars, he used many, many tactics that Jedi, and later, Darth Revan would use. Eventually, in his research Anakin came across the events of the Battle of Malachor V, and the disastrous consequence of Jedi Exile's decision. For many times, Skywalker tried to picture the planet, but what he saw, was far from his wildest imaginations. Not only the constant and fierce storms made the planet bloodcurdling, but also this weird feeling, crawling under his skin, and clouding his mind.

Skywalker felt an overwhelming dizziness for a moment. Then suddenly, he felt fear. His mind was filled with the visions from his dreams. With the memories from his past. He saw Padmé's face. She was in terrible pain, shouting his name. He saw Tatooine and the Tusken camp. He saw his mother's dead face. He saw himself slaying the Tuskens. He heard rage in the men's voices, fear in the women and children's eyes. Those looks and cries were screaming one word. _Murderer_. He saw himself holding the Genosian, Poggle, in the firm force grip, choking him to get the information he wanted to save his Padawan. He saw Count Dooku, kneeling before him with his eyes widened with fear and disbelief. He saw the Sith's eyes going dead.

And as quickly as the visions started, they stopped. Anakin sighed, deeply distrusted with the scenes he saw. There must be something about this place. Something that made him sink in all those dark moments of his life.

Anakin closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and started breathing rhythmically, tuning himself to the pounding beat of the planet bellow. He was surprised at the sensation of total peace and quiet. He remembered more than a thing or two about Malachor from his history lessons in the Temple, as well as from the time he spent hiding in the library from Obi - Wan during the time of his supposed meditation. He knew that the planet was believed to be anything but silent. Something was definitely out of place. Anakin took another deep breath in attempt to connect himself deeper with the planet's aura. There it was. Crawling like a snake, ready to bite every moment. Darkness. Darkness, that Anakin was familiar with. It was the Dark Side. He felt it on several occasions, but never _this_ strong and intense. This spine-chilling. It seemed to be the very pure essence of the Dark, undistorted and undisciplined by any external influence. Pure suffering. Pure anger. Pure hate. And pure fear. Anakin was about to back away from the newly found sensation as he felt himself drowning in it. He tried to open his eyes, but his body refused to listen to him. Skywalker was drifting further and further in the seemingly peaceful currents of the Dark Side to the point he no longer felt any connection with his body. Panicking, he reached deeper to find his way to the reality, but it was becoming more and more blurred, when finally it disappeared in a grey mist of nothingness.

oOo

The Jedi shuttle landed on one of the platforms of the Senate Office Building. The light footsteps of the five people were inaudible. The Jedi were walking calmly through the corridors. Every single one of them was breathing heavily, preparing for the upcoming moment. They knew, that some of them might not see another day. The anticipation was almost tangible. Finally, the Jedi Masters reached their destination.

Chancellor Palpatine was sitting in his enormous chair, with his back turned to the newcomers. Slowly, he turned around.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed, then. I might say, you're sooner here than I expected." - he said coolly with a slight smile on his face.

The Jedi Masters initiated their lightsabers and took fighting stance. Master Windu spoke in an authoritative voice.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi? - Palpatine hissed through his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"The senate will decide your fate." – Master Windu replied preparing himself for the attack.

"I _am_ the senate!" – Chancellor shouted with rage.

"Not yet."

Palpatine slowly stood up from his chair and draw a lightsaber to his hand.

"It's treason, then." - he said initiating his saber and jumped forward at the Jedi in a wild swirl.

oOo

Anakin was hovering in ... Was it space? Was this place even real? Where was he? He heard something. At first, very quiet, as if it didn't even exist. But slowly, the sound became a whisper, not comprehensible for a few seconds. Then, the words started to be more distinguishable. Some of the voices sounded familiar, and some of them Anakin had heard for the first time. Snatches of conversations were reaching Skywalker's mind, when slowly a weird hissing sound surfaced above all the whispers.

_Koohhh kuuhh... Koohhh kuuhhh..._

Anakin was certain he had never heard that sound before. But it somehow brought the events of Mortis to his mind.

_Koohhh - kuuhhh..._

It was definitely breathing, Skywalker reasoned. But he couldn't place the source of it. Unconsciously, his own breathing evened with the petrifying one.

_Koohhh – kuuhhh…_

The sound was now rumbling in his head, along with his own breathing. Then he knew. He was making the sound.

_Koohhh – kuuhhh…_

_"Help me take this mask off..."_

The voice. Deep, electronically modulated baritone. Had he heard it before? There was something familiar in the tone... Its melody... Its rhythm…

_"Let me look on you with my own eyes..."_

_"I've got to save you…"_

A new voice. Was it his? No... No, it was much more innocent... Filled with so much more light. Then, he saw him. A young man, standing with his back turned to Anakin. He was wearing black clothes which contrasted with the sandy blonde hair, additionally illuminated by the silver light of the moon.

"_The force is strong in my family…"_

"… _I have it…and… my sister has it…"_

A Jedi. Anakin knew all of the Jedi in the Temple, yet, he could not recognize this one. He had a sister? Nothing made sense anymore. And then, he felt himself getting warmer. Anakin felt pain in his right hand. A pain, he remembered all too well from his duel with Count Dooku. He looked down. His prosthesis was as it should be. Gloved and untouched. Then, why the pain...

"_Don't make me destroy you."_

Again, the strangely familiar voice. Anakin wanted to hear more. He wanted to know more about it. Somehow, he knew that the person behind that voice was connected with himself.

"_I'll never join you!" _

Was… was the person a Sith? But, there already were two. Palpatine, the master, and Dooku, the apprentice. But since Dooku was dead… was it possible that Chancellor found a new apprentice this quickly? Maybe that's why Anakin was sent here, to learn about this, and then pass it to the council? Yet, Skywalker was afraid to look behind the black mask. What if it was someone he knew? What if he was about to lose another of his friends.

oOo

Twilight went wild, and slowly, it started to fall, pulled down by the Planet's unpredictable gravity.

oOo

Palpatine pushed his lightsaber in a swift and decisive movement killing the Zabrak master. Then, with another forceful swing, he cut his way through Master Tiin's chest. Obi - Wan glanced quickly at his, now dead, fellow Jedi and focused again on the opponent. The time for grief will come, but not now. Palpatine gritted his teeth at the three remaining Jedi and pushed forward. Master Fisto brought his saber in a defensive position a second too late and was immediately cut though the throat. His dead body fell on the floor with a loud thump. Now, there was just three of them.

The duel was pushing the Jedi to the neighboring room. Palpatine's fighting style consisted of a row of very aggressive and offensive swings. His lightsaber seemed to be unstoppable. He parried every single blow and immediately delivered at least two of his own attacks. Then suddenly, Master Windu and Palpatine's sabers clashed. The duel of strength and will began.

oOo

_Koohhh – kuuhhh…_

Skywalker needed to get back to Coruscant. This news was big. Even if Palpatine would be defeated, it seemed that he had already passed his knowledge down to this new Sith. And the circle would continue. Anakin had to stop it. But … where to go from here? Where was he again?

"_What is thy bidding, my Master?"_

"_There is a great disturbance in the Force."_

Anakin saw a hooded figure. His face was unimaginably disfigured so he could hardly tell who was hiding under the hood. He recognized Palpatine's voice. But what happened to him? Skywalker saw him a few days ago, and everything was alright. Unless… he was having one of his premonitions. Was it the future?

The temperature was rising.

oOo

The air around the ship thickened. The clouds turned pitch black. The storm was ravaging wildly. The thunders were crying. Bolts of lightning were, one by one, hitting the ship mercilessly. Twilight was fighting against the powerful waves of the tornado.

oOo

"_Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold.__The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this!"_

"_Don't act so surprised, Your Highness."_

There it was. Anakin had a name of the new Sith, and he was now positive, that he was seeing the future. And the girl… she was reflecting someone he knew, although Skywalker only saw her from the back. Her fiery strong-mindedness, the stubbornness in her voice, the royal posture, the intransigent manner. She was a politician, no doubt… just as Padme. They were both very alike. They were both wearing their senatorial masks. Maybe it was a trait all of the politicians shared… or the royalty for that matter. But still…

"_I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and here suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."_

Anakin felt an overwhelming sensation of millions of cries. Millions of voices run through his head in desperate call for help. And then, as suddenly as it came, it stopped. Only the echoes of millions of deaths were still trembling through the depths of the Force to finally be silenced forever. Anakin would have collapsed to the ground, if there was a ground beneath him. That was the feeling of destruction he had never felt in his whole life. But who was responsible for this? What kind of a monster could possibly do such a horrific thing?

_Koohhh – kuuhhh…_

"_You were my brother Anakin!"_

oOo

Palpatine and Windu were trying to gain ground over one another. Both of them were unyielding. Then, they pushed each other away and the duel continued. The Jedi fought calmly, with dignity, while the Sith jumped and swung furiously, unconsciously making his way to the wide viewing window. In a deadly dance of the lightsabers, Master Windu shuttered the glass of the window which showered the opponents like rain. The battle was even. No one seemed to gain ground. They put everything they had into this fight. They knew, what was at stake.

Finally, seeing an opening, Master Windu kicked Palpatine in the stomach sending him down on his back. The Sith looked around, desperately searching for his weapon. Master Windu directed his saber towards Palpatine's chest.

"You are under arrest, _my Lord_."

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost." Obi - Wan said lowering his saber.

"No, no, no, YOU will die!" Palpatine shouted and released his power. The lightning from his hands flew at Windu. But Obi - Wan stepped in and put his lightsaber between the Jedi Master and the Sith. The lighting cumulated within the blade of the saber, and with doubled force, it went back directly at Palpatine.

oOo

The shields of the ship were destroyed by the gale. The navicomputer went dead. The lighting that hit the roof, cut the power down. The temperature rose dangerously high. The ship was on the Planet's mercy. The fast acceleration of the ship's speed set it on fire.

oOo

Anakin felt the temperature raising rapidly. He saw a planet burned with lava, surrounded by furiously streaming volcanoes. The ground was black, and it was constantly heated by the steaming rivers of fire. The ash was falling down like flakes of unnaturally black snow. In the middle of the scenery, there was Obi – Wan.

"_It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!"_

The blue blades crossed in a wild thunder with the accompaniment of the shouts of fire. Blade-to-blade, arm-to-arm, two brothers were fighting. They were one, not able to overtake one another. The deathly dance was gaining an impossible pace. Parries met yet another parries, sidekicks met leaps. The fire rained around them. It was too much.

"_Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down the path I can't follow!"_

A sweet angelic voice in the madness. Anakin wanted to run to her. Hold her close. He would do everything to stop the tears rolling down Padme's face. He moved. His hand rose. He saw her desperately trying to free herself from an invisible grip. He saw pain in her eyes. And he saw love that after everything he had done was still unshaken. Anakin felt his own tears started falling. His soul was being torn apart. Every second of the moments he saw, was killing him piece by piece.

"_What have I done…? "_

Anakin was looking at the figure crawling near the bank of a lava river. Burned and ravaged beyond any imagination. With no limbs. No face. No memory of the Chosen One. There were only those eyes. He saw it in the yellow orbs. Instead of love, of light, he saw only reflections of lava. Of hatred. His eyes were full of flames. Anakin roared louder than any volcano's eruption. His lungs were burning.

"_I will do whatever you ask."_

There was a man strapped on the table. A man who, once again, became a slave. In the suit of darkness. The table slowly rose. Anakin saw his tortured soul reflected in the empty wholes of the black mask. He saw his destiny.

_Koohhh – kuuhhh…_

"_I hate you!"_

Anakin felt he was in flames. He was choking. He wanted to scream. He wanted to deny all this, stop all this from happening. But all this remained locked inside his head, as his throat was strangled by an invisible hand. His own hand. His vision turned red, red as the fire of his doom. That was _his_ future. That was _his_ prophecy. The world-veil of red smoked towards black.

_Koohhh – kuuhhh…_

And then, there was nothing.

oOo

The ship started coming apart. The last bolt of lightning delivered the final blow. In the matter of seconds, there was nothing left of it. Nothing, except the bright, blinding light.

oOo

Palpatine seemed to be falling apart. His skin was going wrinkly. His face distorted into an unnaturally shape. The man crawling on the floor was now a monster. His looks finally matched his mind. Master Windu joined Obi - Wan. The lighting was now thrown back at Palpatine with even greater force.

Suddenly, all of them sensed a disturbance in the force. It felt like an explosion of a supernova. As if a life - sustaining sun suddenly extinguished. Obi - Wan's senses went numb. He was no longer participating in the fight. But Master Windu continued the attack, forgetting about the sudden revelation. To the Jedi's surprise, Palpatine barked in an insanely sounding laugh and fell down lifeless. There was a smile on his dead face.

Master Windu turned off his lightsaber, breathing heavily. He looked at Kenobi, who was still lost in the flows of the force. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Obi - Wan...? what..."

"Anakin..." Obi - Wan choked and fell down to his knees, weeping uncontrollably.

oOo

Just before the lighting destroyed the ship, a comet appeared. A comet, which would later be called The Skywalker, in the honor of The Hero with No Fear. The comet which hit Malachor. After that, the planet's storms stopped, and only dead silence was left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**It's been a while. But I'll improve! I will try to update at least monthly from now on. And I would like to ask you guys, how do you find the grammar, the sentence structure and all those stuff in my story. Is there something annoying or confusing in my writing? 'Cos I really wish to improve :) **

**Again, it's so great that you read it! It really warms my heart :) Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. It really keeps me going :)**

_**Denzel08**_** – Thank you so much :) I will definitely keep going, as long as you guys enjoy it :)**

_**Jedi Angel001**_** – This chapter will explain what happened to Padme ;)**

_**Talicor **_**– You'll what happen to Padme and Anakin here, and as for Obi-wan in the near future ;) and you'll have to wait for Palpatine's smile a little bit : and thanks you so much! I am very proud of those flash forwards (? xD) and it's really great you liked them :) Thanks for all the amazing reviews :)**

_**Phhsdj **_**– I think this chapter will answer your question ;)**

_**QueenNabberie**_** – I love cliffhangers ::: The suspension… the drama :D **

_**Mireilles3**_** – Thanks! Anakin is making an appearance in this chapter ;)**

_**ShyMaryButterfly**_** – All in due time! : **

_**Shattere-Destiny00**_** – Thank you so much! Cliffhangers are awesome :D**

**Star Wars belongs to **_**Disney.**_

**The description of the battle of Malachor quoted from **_**Wookiepedia**_** belongs to **_**Wookipedia **_**:D**

**Now. Enjoy :)**

**oOo **

**CHAPTER 4**

_15 Years Later…_

"Come on Luke, it's about to start!" Leia shouted, jumping onto the sofa. Luke entered the room, walking slowly with his mouth full of popcorn he held in his hands. He sat next to his sister and said.

"You know Leia, there actually is something more about this show than that guy… what was his name, again? Ah, right. Hen."

"I know! And it's Han, you nerfherder!" Leia fumed and throw a pillow at her brother.

"Leia, the popcorn, please?" Luke whined, picking the ones that fell onto his chest and shoveling it right into his mouth. Leia just looked at him with disgust and anger, and turned her attention to the HoloNet.

"Do you really have to watch it? Don't you have something interesting, well I don't know, book to read, maybe?"

"Moom! How many times do we have to tell you? This show is very interesting and valuable. We learn many things …" Leia stated in a scientific tone.

"… and ogle cute guys," Luke finished with a smirk which resulted in another pillow assault.

"Padmé, just let them watch it. Every teenager does it!" Palo said, entering the room and winking at the twins.

"Just because every teenager watches it, doesn't mean it's good for them, dear husband of mine. It gives them some really wrong ideas," said Padmé and folded her arms on her chest in a disapproving manner. Luke turned to face his mother.

"Like what?" he inquired, lifting his eyebrow. Padmé mused for a second and answered.

"I don't know… a bunch of teenagers travelling around the galaxy, pulling stupid stunts, and getting in really dangerous situations? Should I continue?"

"Mom, you're overreacting. If somebody in this galaxy is getting in dangerous situations, it's the Jedi," Luke stated and turned to the screen. Padmé stiffened at the mentions of the Jedi, but quickly recovered and smiled casually.

"Well then, I am a very luck mother not to have Jedi for a child, am I not?"

"Yeah…" Luke's expression darkened "Lucky…"

"Luke, please tell me you're not onto this again," Padmé stiffened again.

"No, mother. You've already explained it to me. If I had that thing that makes a Jedi, I would've been one. Especially with the new rule and…"

"Luke, that's enough," Padmé interrupted him softly. Luke only sighed, but said nothing more. Palo chuckled and sat next to Luke. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. The teen only gave him a faded smile. Palo turned to his wife.

"Come honey, you know you love this show too," Padmé sighed and said.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks."

"I want a Shuura juice!" Leia and Luke said in unison which evoked the family's laugh.

"You want something, sweety?" Padmé turned to Palo.

"Umm… you?" the twins flinched and looked horrified at their parents. "Just kidding, guys. Lemonade would be great."

"Shush! It's started!" Leia whispered dramatically and turn her full attention to the HoloNet.

A young, dark-haired, handsome man appeared on the screen. He was accompanied by two boys and two girls, all of them apparently a few years younger than him. The view behind him was fogged and darkened. The background was formed by rocks, remains of some small mercenary ships, as well as huge war vessels. There was also a big, and obviously, significant pile of stones and boulders that especially attracted the viewers' attention, and that was because one of the rocks, heavily covered by other ones, was nearly transparent. The young man started talking.

_"Hello everyone! My name is Han Solo, and I welcome warmy, or rather stormy, in the new episode of our crazy adventures around the galaxy, the Star Crushers! Today, we traveled to the Outer Rims and stopped at this historically significant, although forgotten, planet of Malachor V. This is the very site of a tragic battle dating back to the Mandalorian Wars, about which we talked in the last episode. According to the sources, this place has not always looked like that, but was actually fertile and hospitable. Unfortunately, it became the place of the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars, when the most terrible atrocity of the war was committed. Malachor was restricted to Mandalorian, a taboo in Mandalorian culture, something that the Jedi General Revan used against them in order to win the war. Revan amassed an enormous fleet composed, not coincidentally, of Jedi and Republic soldiers whose loyalty to Revan was in question, at the planet, providing Mandalorians with the target that was too good to pass up. At the head of this force Revan placed one of her top generals: Meetra Surik, who was later known as the Jedi Exile. During the Battle of Malachor V, Revan single-handedly slew Mandalore the Ultimate aboard the warlord's flagship. As Republic and Mandalorian forces outsystem from the planet itself continued to clash, Surik ordered the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator superweapon with a single, wordless nod towards its inventor, Bao-Dur, in order to prevent the Mandalorian forces they faced from overwhelming them and moving on to attack Revan's forces from behind. In an instant, Malachor's gravity crushed every combatant in and around its atmosphere—Mandalorian, Republic, and Jedi alike. Malachor's surface was transformed into a barren, shattered and lifeless wasteland—all of Revan's enemies were eliminated in a single stroke. The planet was left scarred from the battle as the surface had been obliterated. Long afterward, there was still evidence of crashed Republic cruisers buried deep within the surface. Rumors say that the planet was supposed to be destroy later by the Exile, but as it was found in her personal journals, she decided to leave it as a reminder of what people are able to turn into. And as you can see, once beautiful planet of Malachor turned into the graveyard of ships. Its constant storms, until fifteen years back, and its storm beats, prevented the explorers, or scientist of any kind from coming here. But, it does not scare us. We're here to find a comet that appeared in the Malachor's atmosphere 15 years ago. We're about to take the sample to determine where did it come from, and how old it exactly is. So, let's get to it. Let's find The Skywalker."_

"Did I miss something?" asked Padmé as she entered the room, passed the drinks and sat next to her husband.

"Oh, you know mom, the usual. All the background information that is actually crucial for you to understand that we learn something from the show!" Leia fumed.

"And that was?" her mother asked with a smile.

"A short history about the planet," Luke answered. "3935 years ago, the war between the Old Republic and the Mandalorians broke out because…"

"Ok, ok, my little bookworm. I get it," Padmé stopped her son's tirade. "And what are they looking for this time?"

"The Skywalker!" Leia exclaimed excitedly. Padmé dropped her drink to the floor.

She always knew that the unique abilities of her children were a blessing. But sometimes, especially in the moments as this one, they were a nightmare. She couldn't keep any emotion to herself. Her children always knew everything right away. Just like their father.

"Mom, are you alright?" Leia approached her mother in instance and picked up the glass she dropped. Luke looked into his mother's eyes, as if looking for something. Padmé put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm just being clumsy today. It must come with age," she laughed kindheartedly. The twins glanced at each other, thoughts flowing rapidly between them. They knew she was lying.

"_Leia, what do you think?"_ Luke sent his question through his mind.

"_I don't know. You?"_

"_It's not the first time she reacted that way…"_

"_To what?"_ Leia lifted her eyebrow. Suddenly, they both felt they were watched by their parents with great interest. As if nothing happened, they took their places and continued watching. Palo chuckled and shook his head while hugging his wife. He wandered many times, what the look his children were exchanging in such manner meant.

"_We spent the last week preparing for this trip and we did very careful research concerning the location of our comet. So, as you see, studying really pays off! The pile of rock you can see behind me hides said comet. And now, we'll play minors, take the picks we brought, and dig the fragment of the very core of the comet out with as little damage as possible_."

"_It would be be much easier to blow our way to it with a frag mine,_" proposed one of the boys from the show.

"_We've been over this a million times, Seth. We want to examine the comet, not destroy it!"_ a blonde girl straightened the boy.

"_Umm, guys? We'll you to stop this bickering and help? We've got a job to do,"_ The other girl, brunette, interfered. After that, the group approached the pile and started digging carefully.

"_Can you see that? Wow! I've never seen anything like it, have you?"_ commented Solo who was just looking at his friends' work. "_This is so unusual. I've seen many comets and meteors in my life, but I've never came across one that would actually be kinda transparent. And the color. It's like looking into depth of the ocean. It looks like sapphire, and I know for a fact that our female viewers love these kinds of gems, right girls?_" Han finished and winked. Leia sighed deeply what resulted in Luke making a vomiting sound.

"Cut it out, Luke! Just because you're too shy to even think about the opposite sex, doesn't mean we all have to share this trail of thoughts!" Luke avoided the pillow in the last moment.

"I'm sure there's a girl that will make you more open, son," Palo said in a fatherly manner.

"Oh, yeah? And how did you asked mom out, huh?" Luke retorted with sly smile. Palo exchange looks with Padmé and said.

"It's a secret!"

"Yeah, right…" Luke mumbled. He's never got an answer for this question. Or why was he blonde and blue-eyed, for that matter. Leia immediately shushed him.

"_Come on, guys! You're very close! But be careful, we don't want to…"_

"_Maybe, instead of giving orders you'll take our place Han, hmm?"_ the blonde interrupted. Han only smirked and said.

"_No, no, no. I'm here to comment on what's going on for our lovely viewers,_" The blonde puffed and turned back to digging.

"_Look! There it is!_" Seth exclaimed. "_Wow, it's beautiful! Let's take a sample!"_

"_Wait… there's something inside…"_ the brunette said as she took a closer look. "O_h my…_" but she hadn't had the chance to finish the sentence as Seth delivered the final blow.

The next moment, the comet started cracking. Every breach was immediately filled with a blinding stream of light, and after a few second everything gone white.

Leia, Luke and their parents looked at each other with a mixture of surprise and worry. They were sitting in silence for a few minutes, anticipating further developments. The scene started clearing out. A blurred silhouette of Solo appeared. He was looking at his friends who were holding something, still indistinguishable for the viewers. He began hesitantly.

"_I sure hope you're still with us, 'cos that's the greatest discovery of all times. I daresay, that the comet is, well, not a comet. Inside it, we found a perfectly preserved body of a man._" Padmé stood up suddenly and headed towards the door to the next room, ready to leave. She already knew. She didn't want to hear it. Yet, she still hesitated.

"_Look, Han!_" a blonde called her friend, holding a pair of lightsabers in her hands "_A Jedi…_"

Padmé vision became blurred and a sudden dizziness came over her. Palo looked at his wife, opening his mouth to ask if something was wrong. Luke and Leia were too absorbed in the thrilling turn of events.

"_I think we should inform the Jedi. Immediately_," Solo continued, completely forgetting about the viewers. "_ I'm sure they…_"

"_Oh, kriff! Guys, I know who this is!_" Seth exclaimed with agitation and seriousness in his voice.

"No…" Padmé whispered under her breath.

"_Guys… It's Anakin Skywalker!_"

Padmé fell on the floor, unconscious.

oOo

The group of teenagers was stunned. They were staring at the man, none of them saying anything. Han was first to recover and he rushed to turn off the camera. Then, he quickly approached Skywalker. With a trembling hand, he touched the Jedi's face. It was cold, but the features of his faced remained untouched, as if he disappeared yesterday. Slowly, the surprise silence turned into the mourning one. They all knew who he was. They all loved him. And now, they were going through their hero's death again. Han closed his eyes. When suddenly...

"It can't be… " he whispered and moved his hand from Anakin's face, towards his neck.

"Han?" the brunette asked puzzled. Han eyes went wide.

"He's alive…"

"What?" Seth inquired.

"He's alive! I can feel his pulse! Lana, contact the Jedi and tell them what happened. Dina, start the engines. And you guys, help me carry him to the ship."

Once the group was in the ship, Han rushed to the navicomputer and put the coordinates.

"Han, isn't Coruscant too far?" the blonde, Lana, asked.

"Maybe, but we need to get him to the Jedi Temple. Now. Prepare the jump to hyperspace." Han barked and took his place on the pilot's seat. After the jump was made he went to check upon Skywalker. He looked terrified at the scene in front of him.

Anakin was choking. Gasping for air, as if he couldn't breathe for his own. He was still unconscious. The boys were trying to hold him in place, which proved to be impossible with his constant wild tossing. Han quickly open the first aid kit. He found the oxygen mask and put it on Anakin's face. Within a second, Skywalker took a deep breath and collapsed on the bunk.

"We don't have much time…"

"I know Seth," Solo answered.

Suddenly the ship was shaken by a forceful concussion. Han dashed to the cockpit. When he was about to ask what happened, he saw a green planet in front of his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Naboo."

"What? That's impossible. It's on the other side of the galaxy! And we've been in hyperspace for like 10 minutes? What kind of magic is…" he stopped. He looked in the direction of the cabin where Skywalker was.

"Prepare the landing cycle. And on the hospital landing platform."

oOo

**I know, I know… Hen – Han was a horrible pun :P but I'm really trying!**

**'Till, the next time.**

**As always, you're welcome to leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys! It's been a long, and hard, examination session :/ and since my status as a student for the next term was hanging in balance, I had to focus on my studies. Then, I was just tired and got lazy xD But, here I am. Back with a new chapter :) I hope you'll all enjoy it :)

Big hug to all my reviewers: **CrimsonWing67, Talicor, phhsdj, Shadowprice, Sanna Black Slytherin, purpleswans, Mireilles3, QueenNaberrie, .5851, **you guys, keep me going :)

I want to thank for all the favorites and alerts, and thank all the readers who prefer to stay hidden :)

I have a link with music for you, for a certain moment in the story. You'll know which ;) I believe it will make the atmosphere more intense :D You can find the link on my profile :)

Star Wars belong to Disney. Oh, well.

oOo

Padmé opened her eyes and mumbled groggily. She saw blurred silhouettes of the members of her family. She heard Leia chatting excitedly about something, and Luke sighing heavily in response to her tirade. Palo was hovering right above her.

"What happened?" Padmé asked as her vision cleared.

"You fainted, mom. During the show," Luke explained warily looking at his mother in the eyes. Padmé quickly turned away to her husband. He took her hands in his smooth artistic ones and smiled warmly.

"How do you feel, honey?"

"A bit dizzy. Did I really faint?" she asked.

"Yes, dear. I've been so worried. Has it ever happened to you before?"

"Well... no. But, I guess I was a bit off-color..." Palo's eyes brightened with hope to his wife's words.

"Maybe... maybe we're finally going to have..."

"Mom! Mom!" Leia interrupted her father. Palo and Padmé smiled at each other and shook their heads. "Are you okay now? Good, good! Guess who's here?" Leia continued babbling. Padmé chuckled under her breath, the rest of her grogginess dispelled by her daughter's excitement. She rolled her eyes and inquired.

"Who?"

"Han. Solo.! I saw him! And he winked at me!" Leia squeaked excitedly.

"Oh, boy..." Luke said under his breath.

"What was that?" Leia immediately turned to her brother.

"Nothing. Absolutely, nothing,".

"Will you stop doing that? You're always..."

Padmé laughed at her children's bickering and looked around. She was placed in a small, but bright and comfortable room. It was very private and intended for one person, and from the looks of the furniture, for one that is important. Suddenly, the doors to her room cracked open, revealing no one on the other side which brought frown to Padmé's forehead. She forced herself up and looked behind the door to see the room opposite hers open.

The sight that appeared was terrible. On the bed was lying a man, but she couldn't tell who he was because of the massive apparatus attached to his face and chest. For a moment, she could hear nothing, but a terrifying rasping sound of the man's breathing coming through a life support mask, synchronized with every inhale and exhale, along with the accompaniment of the beeping of the heart rate readings. She was positive that there was something familiar about the man.

"Mom?" Luke's voice brought her back to reality. She looked at her son with confusion and stood up, which immediately brought Palo to her side.

"Sweety, you really shouldn't..."

"Leia," Padmé turned to her daughter and asked tentatively, slowly remembering the cause of her visit in the hospital "Why is Han Solo here?" Leia opened her mouth to answer, but Luke was faster.

"He and his crew brought Jedi Skywalker here. Alive." Padmé's eyes widened in shock.

"Where...?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Luke only pointed his chin at the room across. Padmé slowly made her way there. When she reached the doors, she took a closer look at the man she knew as Anakin Skywalker. Padmé released the breath she was unconsciously holding. Her family followed her, getting more and more puzzled and suspicious by the second as she approached the Jedi. She looked at his face. It was definitely him. He was deadly pale, with dark shadows under his eyes and faint blue lips. She touched his hand. His body was icy cold. She looked again at his face and sighed loudly.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Luke interrupted his mother's examining. "After so many years he should have been all bones, and yet he hasn't even aged. I guess this material he was frozen in preserved him perfectly, like the carbonite would," Luke mused. Then, he was watching his mother silently for a moment and started shyly "Mom, who..."

"What in the galaxy are you all doing in the Intensive Care Unit?" Padmé and her family jumped at the sudden appearance of the doctor.

"Well, I... We..." Padmé started, but was interrupted by someone pushing his way through to Anakin's bed. "Obi-wan?"

The Jedi seemed deaf to anything as he put one of his hands on Skywalker's chest and the other on his head. He closed his eyes concentrating. The force seemed to be visibly focusing around both of the Jedi. The doctor was watching the scene speechless. Finally, he burst out with anger.

"Master Kenobi, what do you think you're doi..."

"Why isn't he awake? His fine, his system works properly!" Obi-wan snapped impatiently.

"Master Jedi, let me..."

"WHY?!"

Padmé looked at Obi-wan. She was startled at how he's changed. Grey hair, wrinkled face, deep shadows under the eyes. He looked old, so prematurely old. But his eyes! The serene and calm look she remembered was now replaced with tiredness, sadness and some hints of nervousness.

"Master Kenobi, please calm down, so I can explain everything to you," the doctor said. "You're right, Master Skywalker's system functions. We've been trying to do everything possible in the modern medicine to wake him up, but for whatever reason, he still remains in a coma,".

"But, he will wake up?" a new voice asked. Everyone turned to the new arrival who appeared to be Han Solo. Leia squealed. The doctor only sighed in response.

"But... He..." Padmé whispered holding back her tears.

"And you, Mrs. Padmé! What are you doing out of bed? You mustn't take your latest incident lightly. You're supposed to lay!"

"I'm fine," Padmé assured the doctor. "Actually, I think I can go home," she felt that if she stayed here any longer she would collapse again.

"Out of the question. Look at how pale you are! You'll go home when I say so. You need to stay for another examination. But, do not worry, tomorrow you'll be free to go."

"But..."

"No arguments here," the doctor said and then turned the rest. "And I want you, and I mean all of you, out of my patient's room. And I don't want to see anyone in this room." After that Luke, Leia and Palo, followed closely by Solo, escorted Padmé and waved her goodbye.

"I meant all of you, Master Jedi," but when Obi-wan didn't react, the doctor put his hand on Kenobi's shoulder. "If he wakes up we will let you know."

"You mean when."

"Yes... Yes, of course. I'm sorry," the doctor mumbled embarrassed and continued bluntly. "However, I wouldn't put your hopes up," both of the men were at the doors when they saw Luke running in their direction.

"Can I give my mum a hug? Please?" the boy asked making big puppy eyes.

"Ok... But make it quick," the doctor answered.

"Thank you, doctor!" Luke beamed. When he entered the room, his smile faded. Padmé looked at her son with surprise and hesitation, already knowing what Luke was going to ask about.

"Mom...who is he?"

"He's a Jedi, silly," Luke grunted at this and said. "I mean to you. Why is he so important to you? I know that you fainted because of him," Padmé sighed and showed her son a place on her bed. When he sat down she took his hands and began.

"He was...well, is one of my dearest friends. I've known him since we were both little kids."

"I knew that already," Luke interrupted. Padmé looked down and then in the direction where Anakin was. "Mom..," the boy was getting impatient.

"I need to rest. Bye, sweety," Padmé kissed her son goodbye and laid down on the bed.

Luke stayed in the room for a while, looking at his mother's back intently. Finally, when he got no reaction, he gave up and left without a word. When the doors closed behind him, Padmé sighed heavily and started weeping. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks when hours later all too familiar from her memories melody lulled her to sleep.

oOo

"_It's a girl," Dormé informed and laid the baby next to the senator. Padmé just glanced absently at her newborn babies and burst into tears._

_Dormé sighed deeply. The mystery behind the father was finally resolved. And in such tragic circumstances. But Dormé knew that there was very little time. Padmé needed to get on her feet fast, and find someone to raise her children with, no matter how hard and heartbreaking it would be. _

"_Milady, I know how hard it must be for you…"_

"_No! You don't!" Padmé interrupted her handmaiden turning her back to the twins. Dormé quickly took the children and put them in the crib near the bed what caused more crying from the them._

"_Padmé you must listen to me. You must start thinking about the future…"_

"_No! Just leave me alone! Just let me die!" Padmé cried hysterically and got up from bed._

"_Do you hear yourself? And what about YOUR children?" _

"_I don't know! They'll take care of themselves, or my family will, or the Jedi!"_

"_What are you saying?" Dormé asked in a low voice._

"_Nothing. Without Anakin, there's nothing for me in this world. Take them. I don't want to see them, the remind me of him too much, I just want to…" Padmé was cut off in the middle of the sentence by a slap across her face. Immediately, she stopped crying, touched her now worm cheek, and looked at Dormé with disbelief and shock. But the handmaiden stood there undeterred, ready to slap the senator again should she start talking nonsense again._

_In that moment, Padmé realized that her children were crying. She quickly made her way to the crib and started to lull the twins, but to no effect._

"_They can feel it," the senator barely whispered._

"_Feel what?" Dormé inquired._

"_That he's not out there anymore," Padmé answered taking the twins and rocking them gently in her arms. Dormé just stood there motionless, suddenly ashamed of her previous actions._

"_Dormé?" _

"_Yes, Milady?" _

"_Please, take my personal comlink, call Palo and ask him to come here," Padmé said almost inaudibly. _

"_Yes, of course, Milady," Dormé answered and started to make her way out of the room._

"_And Dormé?" Padmé's faint voice stopped the handmaiden at the door._

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you," Padmé said warmly. "I cannot afford to lose it. Anakin is gone, but Luke and Leia are here. I need to be strong. For them," the senator chocked through tears._

"_That's what friends do. And by the way, beautiful names," Dormé smiled and left._

_When she was outside, she heard a weak voice of her friend humming some very sad lullaby to ease hers and her children's pain._

oOo

Leia snapped her eyes open fully awake. She looked around the room and glanced at the chrono. It was still 5 hours till sunrise. As always. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. And, as always, it was a futile attempt. So, she got up and went to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She grabbed some shuura fruit, sat on the windowsill and mused.

It wasn't the first she was awaken by that sad song. And Leia was sure that it wasn't the last time either. The melody itself wasn't a problem, but all the emotions hidden behind every note were. When she was younger, Leia used to wake up to the song and cry all night long until morning although all the emotions weren't her own, or anybody's she knew, for that matter. It frustrated her that she didn't understand any of this, or that she had no one to relate to. Of course, there was Luke who always knew when she had her disturbing dreams, but he had his own deal of weirdness, which was a whole other thing.

Leia knew that she and her brother were different from ordinary kids. They used to be excited about their special abilities when they were younger, but they quickly learnt to hide them as people started to look at them with fear and resentment. Even in their own family. The fact was angering and saddening Leia while Luke seemed to be worried about their "abnormality". So, they decided to ignore it. They stopped levitating things with their thoughts, they stopped picking up other people's feelings, they even tried not to communicate with each other in their minds. But both of them couldn't prevent the occasional dreams, whispers, or even images from occurring.

For Luke, it was always a vision of a tall man with a blurred face who sometimes spoke to him in Huttese. Luke couldn't understand a word he said, and he could have sworn that he had never met the guy, but at the same time he was positive that he was supposed to know him. Luke craved that visions, waited for them impatiently every night, as they were always leaving him peaceful with the warm feeling of a total safeness.

Leia, on the other hand, was always hearing a song sung by a male voice. She knew that she heard the song somewhere, but the person singing it was a mystery to her. She spent long hours searching the HoloNet, trying to find the song or the voice behind it, but without much of a success. She signed up to countless music discussion groups, and the only information she found was that the song was a very old folk tune, originating from the Outer Rim worlds. The only curious thing was the fact that the melody was actually a lullaby with lyrics varying according to the region in question. The closest ones to Leia's dreams were from Tatooine. And she didn't know absolutely anything about the planet, not to mention anyone who would come from there. But, she did remember her mother's, rather curious, reaction to the mention of the planet...

_"Mom," Leia approached her mother while the latter was doing the dishes._

_"Yes, sweety?" Padmé turned to her daughter holding a plate in her hand._

_"I was wondering, do you know anyone from Tatooine?"_

_CLASH._

_Padme turned around to the task at hand._

_"No."_

"Can't sleep again?" Luke's voice brought Leia back from her musing. She nodded in response.

"I was thinking about that lullaby from Tatooine..."

"I figured as much," Luke stated. "Come. Let's play pazaak since you won't go back to sleep tonight," the twins went upstairs.

After the second round, Leia noticed that something was bugging her brother.

"Leia?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what's curious?" he asked and draw another card.

"Hmm?"

Luke's gaze wandered across his deck. After a moment, he smiled and said.

"Anakin Skywalker comes from Tatooine."

Leia looked at her brother with a frown which only deepened when he played the Tiebreaker and ultimately won the game.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, My Lovely Readers!:) **

**I am glad that you're still with me, and I give you Chapter 6! Enjoy! :) And leave a review if you like ;) (and if you don;t like leave a review as well :D).**

**I would like to thank my great reviewres: Sanna Black Slythern, Talicor, froovygirl, phhsdj, johnlink and 3 guests, for their continuous support :) You guys are the best :* I would also like to thank: _MelaTheClumsyBookWorm1895, Redstarred191, Ermione de Verne, Kuro Gato, SithStalker234, Barbara Davis, MirskianQueen, Darth May, riptide31, BeSkydreamer, Raiukage, KittyPunk6, oxattack, LittleMissLeia, The Falchon Warrior, newdawn12, LittleSkywalker, Grimlock King Of Arendelle, HeavaneZ, BeccaRomano, froovygirl_, for all the follows and favorites :) And last, but not least, kind thanks to all my shy readers :)**

**And I know I;m a little late, but May The Fourth Be With You :)**

**Star Wars is not mine. **

**oOo**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

_The quiet echo of the light footsteps was resounding through the white corridors of the hospital. Everything in this place screamed "You're just another number". That was one of the reasons why Palo hated Coruscant so much. It was not homey, not welcoming and warm. Behind every corner, ones were met with hostility and mistrust. People never greeted each other, they never smiled at one another. Living on this planet was beyond Palo. But, here lived she. And that's why he was here now._

_Yesterday, he was woken up in the middle of the night. When he saw the com frequency, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was so sure that she finally considered his proposal. With a wide grin, he answered the com, and the sight immediately changed a smile into a frown._

"_Good evening, Mr Matare," he was greeted by Dormé, one of her handmaidens. _

"_Is something wrong?" he asked._

"_I think you should come to Coruscant, so the Senator will have the chance to explain everything to you herself."_

_He didn't have to hear more. Something was wrong and she needed help. His help. He found a ride to Coruscant the very same night. And now, he was here. In a hospital. In the maternity ward. He made his way to the reception._

"_Excuse me," he said to the nurse who sitting behind the desk._

"_Yes, sir?" she asked, tapping something on the keyboard, without looking at the him._

"_I'm here to see senator Padmé Amidala."_

"_Room 5," she answered, still not looking at Palo and ending the conversation._

_Palo slowly made his way towards the given room. He sighed and opened the door. The sight before his eyes presented a perfect image of beauty. Padmé was rocking a newborn baby in her arms, with her hair loose and a smile on her face. She was illuminated by the warm streams of the morning sun. Palo was watching her silently for a moment as she put the sleeping baby in the crib next to another newborn, humming some tune almost inaudibly. When both babies were asleep, she turned around and smiled at the man._

"_Halo," she greeted him and sat down on a bed. Palo seated himself next to her, still silent._

"_You probably wonder why I called you here," she sighed. The uncomfortable silence crept in between them. _

"_I never knew you were pregnant," Palo finally said._

"_No one knew. Except for Dormé and…" Padmé chocked on the last word._

"_The… father?" Palo offered._

"_Yes," the senator replied, wiping out the few tears that started to roll down her cheeks. And the uncomfortable silence came back._

"_So, uh…" Palo started. "What happened?"_

_Padmé was silent, contemplating her next words. Finally, she sighed deeply and said, "He died in this terrible war. He was a solider, always on the front lines of the most dangerous battles."_

"_Then, why didn't you tell me?" Palo inquired, completely bewildered._

"_Our marriage was politically…" she hesitated, seeking the right words, "… inappropriate. We had to keep it a secret."_

"_Hmm.." Palo mused. "I'm sorry if I get ahead of myself, but… was he," Padmé held her breath waiting for the inevitable, "a separatist?" hearing his guess, she gave a small sigh of relief._

"_Yes, something like that. But I don't want to talk about it. It's… in the past now," she answered._

"_So, why did you call for me?" Palo asked, his gaze relentless._

_Padmé looked away. The man took her hands encouragingly, "Talk to me, please."_

"_I'm so ashamed of what I'm about to ask you… ok, here it goes. Palo, I've got two kids, no husband, and a perspective of my twins living in the bashful spotlight of all the scandal-hungry media in all of the Republic. And why? Because of my messed up marriage. I truly am desperate. But you, you're dear to my heart…"_

"_Yes."_

"… _and I can promise you that I will do everything to make you happy…"_

"_Padmé…"_

"_Huh..?" she blinked, surprised. Palo raised his hand to her cheek and cupped it lightly._

"_Padmé, I love you. I will do anything for you. So, to make it proper…" he knelt before her, "Will you marry me?"_

"_I need you to be sure about it… you do realize I come with an extra…" she started babbling, not able to bring herself to officially say "yes". _

"_Well then, I guess it's high time I met my new children?" he smiled, stood up and bent over the crib. _

"_This is Luke and Leia. Kids, meet your daddy."_

oOo

Padmé's dream about the day she sealed her fate with Palo was suddenly disrupted by some commotion on the corridor. Someone screamed, someone barked an order, someone cried. Finally, after a minute, she was able to decipher some words.

"Oxygen."

"We're losing him!"

Padmé snapped her eyes open and immediately jumped out of bed, trying to find out what was happening. The doors to the Intensive Care Unit were wide open, nurses going back and forth, in and out of the room. Padmé tried to see what was going on.

Anakin's bed was circled by dozens of doctors. Apparently, they were resuscitating him. Padmé hardly peeked her nose out of the room, when a nurse was already near her, pushing her back.

"Mrs. Padmé, I am so sorry that we've woken you up," the nurse started, not giving Padmé a chance to say anything. "If you will please just try to go back to slee.." she suddenly stopped.

High-pitched continuous sound ended the whole rush and commotion in the next room.

"I was afraid it would end like that, " Padmé heard one of the doctors. Then, she took a few shaky steps to the ICU. She looked absently at Anakin, "This is not happening…" she whispered to herself. The next moment, she rushed to Skywalker's bed and started to shake him.

"You can't do this to me," she screamed hysterically.

"Mrs. Padmé, please…"

"Not again! You wake up this instant Anakin Skywalker or you'll be in some big trouble!" she kept screaming. "Now!... Anakin… please…" word after word, her head was dropping lower and lower until it rested on the Jedi's chest. Padmé was weeping into Anakin's shirt, clinging to it for dear life. One of the doctors put his hands on her shoulders and gently, yet decisively, pulled her back. She didn't resist.

But someone else did.

Anakin's hand was firmly clutching to Padmé's hospital robe. All of a sudden, all machines came back to life and Skywalker's breathing resumed.

"This… is… unbelievable," the leading doctor stated, reading all the machines' diagnosis.

Padmé just stood where she was put and stared at Anakin. "Does this mean that he'll…" she started when she found her voice again, but was quickly being pushed out of the room by a nurse.

"Can't I possibly…"

"No, Mrs. Padmé, out of the question. All this distress is not good for your health," the nurse replied, already knowing the question.

"But, you saw what just happened and I…" Padmé continued, but was rudely interrupted once more.

"It was just a lucky coincidence and nothing more. So let us do our job as doctors, meaning, treat people, including you. No! Now, shoo! You need some peace and quiet."

Padmé sighed with resignation and let the nurse led her out of ICU. The moment she left the room, she was overwhelmed by a sudden, forceful dizziness. It was different from the one she had the previous day, accompanied by a weird feeling of somebody touching her mind. The feeling she remembered all too well.

"Mrs. Padmé, are you all right?" the nurse worried, but the former senator couldn't hear her as the nudging on her mind became more persistent.

"He's waking up," she said, more to herself than to the nurse, and rushed back to Anakin's side. She pushed the doctors away and took Skywalker's hand.

"Anakin, I know you can hear me. You just need to open your eyes," she said. Seeing this, the leading doctor burst with annoyance, "Mrs. Padmé! This is outrageous! Leave my patient alone or I'll have to…" he stopped when he saw Anakin's eyelids twitching slightly, and after recollecting himself, continued, "… or I'll have to ask you to keep it up."

Anakin move his head a little bit and a low groan escaped his lips. The doctor quickly detached the Jedi from the breathing apparatus. Skywalker took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to look at his beloved.

Padmé couldn't hold back her tears and was now sobbing openly, along with all the present women.

"Are… are you an angel?" Anakin whispered weakly, lifting his hand to Padmé's cheek. She just smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit," he whined.

"Understandable," she chuckled. "You've been out for quite some time."

"What? How much time are we talking about?"

"Shhh… not now. You need to rest," she cut him off as she bent over to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

Before she moved up he was sound asleep. She smiled warmly, stood up and made her way out. When she reached the door, she turned around with a stern and serious look.

"What happened in this room, stays in this room, are we clear?" she said in a low voice and left.

oOo

Luke and Leia were sitting silently on the back of the speeder, driven by their father. He didn't say anything since yesterday, which was at least worrying. Or alarming. They were going to the hospital to take their mother home.

"_What's wrong with dad?"_ Leia sent her thoughts to Luke.

"_I'm not sure…"_

"_But you do have an idea?"_ she asked expectantly.

"_I know one thing. I will never forget the expression he has on his face now. The last time I saw it, it was followed by a storm,_" he answered grimly.

"_You mean, the big fight we provoked?_"

"_Don't you mean the one YOU provoked,_" he turned to her, lifting one eyebrow. Leia blushed slightly, feeling guilty. "_Don't you remember?_"

They were twelve at the time…

"_You're gonna get us in trouble."_

"_Come on, you nynny*, it'll be fine."_

"_Leia, no! Even dad doesn't look through this secret box of mom's. Don't you think we should respect her privacy?" Luke was trying to stop his sister from snooping._

"_Yes, but that also means she's hiding something from us. And I guess that whatever is locked in that box must be big," Leia replied excitedly._

"_Can't you, sister dear, just for once, not let your unhealthy curiosity get the better of you?" Luke retorted with irritation. _

"_You don't have to do this, you know," Leia answered with a sly smile. Luke said nothing and followed his sister to their mother's closet. It literally took them a second to find Padmé's box, as they were spying on her when she looked through the stuff inside._

"_It's locked," Luke stated after a short inspection. Leia got a slicer out of her pocket and started to rummage in the lock. _

"_It's not working," she said with disappointment._

"_So, what now?" Luke asked already knowing the answer. Leia lifted her hand, closed her eyes, and focused on the lock. After a moment, they both heard a pleasant click. Luke lifted his hand to open the box, but hesitated halfway through._

"_What are you waiting for?" Leia nudged._

"_I just thought I felt something… or… Leia, I really don't think that it's a good idea…" but the girl snatched the box out of his hands and opened it. They looked inside._

_They saw two objects: a japor snippet and a short braid of blonde hair. Leia took the necklace, while Luke touched the braid._

"_That's it? A piece of a very cheap jewelry and some old hair?! I'm soo disappointed!" Leia whined._

_Luke finally took the braid. He inspected it closely. He lifted his head to see his reflection in the closet mirror. And it struck him. He lifted the braid to his head._

"_Leia, look," he whispered._

"_Wow, it's your exact color!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I don't remember you wearing a braid," she smirked._

"_But, whose is it?" Luke wondered, ignoring his sister's comment._

"_What are you guys doing here?"_

_Leia swiftly hid the japor snippet in her sleeve and turned around to face her father. Palo looked at the box and shook his head disapprovingly. He opened his mouth to warm-heartedly scold his children, as he always did, but then he noticed the braid in Luke's hand._

"_Luke, you're grounded," he said coldly and snatched the braid from the boy's hand._

"_What?" Luke couldn't believe what he heard. "Only me?"_

"_Come on, dad. It was my idea. I just dragged him along!" Leia tried to argue._

"_It doesn't matter," Palo replied coldly._

"_It's not fair! If you're gonna punish someone, it should be me and you know it!" Leia screamed louder and louder._

"_No arguments here. He was caught red-handed, so he will be punished," Palo said and left. _

_The twins found him in the sitting-room, standing in front of the fireplace._

"_What's in the past, stays in the past," they heard him as he threw the braid into the fire._

Yes. Leia remembered. "_And I will never forget,_" she thought, feeling the soothing cold of the japor snippet in her pocket.

oOo

**And now, we welcome Anakin back in the land of the living! :D Finally ;P**

***According to Wiktionary, this is the right spelling. If it's not please correct me, since I honestly don't know :D**

**And reviews are appreciated, as always ;) Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**I'm back! Sooner than I expected actually, taking that I ran out of notes for this story :D So here's chapter 6! And it's sooo looong :D**

**As always I would like to thank for wizard reviewers: **_**purpleswans, BeSkydreamer, Sanna Black Slytherin, Talicor, QueenNaberrie, froovyigirl, phhsdj, angie, Athalanta, allie1207, a Guest and Mei fa-chan**_**. I seriously love you guys! Couldn't do it without you :)**

**And I never forget about my new followers :) : **_**Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date**_**,**_** bender258, LunaRosaFreedom, Vampy Kitten, xSuperNovax**_**, **_**Daughter Of Sun and Moon, Emiliano Ipina, dragonfox123, svenkramer1993, WhisperingTrees.**_

**I am glad you're with me :)**

**And since I can't answer my guests' reviews by PM, I'll do it here:**

**Angie**** – You got it just right! And the point with Palo is that I don't want people to really hate it him, although he is a major obstacle between Padmé and Anakin. And sadly, he can't just die, that would have been too easy, I guess :D Thanks for your review hug**

**A Guest**** – I know Palo was a dick when he burned Anakin's braid, but now you're gonna hate me for what I did in this chapter : And yes, he kinda is a replacement, which actually is sad, since he was always good and loving to Padmé and the twins. As for our lovely senator finding out about the whole thing, you'll have to read and find out ;) thanks for your opinion :)**

**About Palo's surname, I know it appeared in the previous chapter, but I forgot to comment on it. He has no surname in Wookiepedia , so I had to make one. Not very pretty or anything, but will have to do. I hate making up names -_-**

**So enjoy!**

**Star Wars does not belong to me. Sadly.**

**oOo**

**Chapter 6**

The first thing Anakin saw, or rather thing that prevented him from seeing anything, was a blinding light of a rising sun. He lifted his hand slightly to protect his eyes from the sudden brightness. He noticed that he was lying in a somewhat uncomfortable bed which sheet were sterile white. So it wasn't his bed in the Temple, as his was always littered with tools. It wasn't his and Padmé's bed either, as his wife was crazy about flower-patterned covers. Where was he then? The next thing that struck him was the smell. Not a familiar oily and metallic one of his quarters, or a lavender of Padme's apartment. The room smelled like hospital.

Anakin's head was a mess. He remembered the red light of fire and an overwhelming heat. He felt an unpleasant itching sensation in his throat. Suddenly, his Jedi senses seemed to started going back to their rightful place, and he started picking up other people around; one in the very same room, many more in the building, and thousands of thousands on the whole planet. There was something familiar about this place.

"Naboo?," he unconsciously asked the question out loud.

"Yes, Master Skywalker. You're on Naboo," someone answered. Anakin saw a young man in his late twenties, wearing a doctor's attire.

"What... am I doing on Naboo?' He asked, half-confused and half-worried, wondering if he, maybe, had too much to drink, or if some other things, not very Jedi-like or responsible, occured.

"You've been brought here yesterday, and for now, I can only say that you were out for quite some time," the doctor replied, while performing some basic examination on the Jedi.

Then, some things started to come back. "Padmé... I mean, senator Amidala was here last night," Anakin said.

"Yes. And by the way, next time you see her, you should give her a kiss for waking you up," the doctor smiled.

"Uh... Alright," Anakin replied, blushing a little bit. "Wait... What do you mean waking me up? From what?"

The doctor finished his examination and said, "It seems that you're regaining your strength very nicely, but I would recommend an extensive rehabilitation, so I'll keep you here for another two or three weeks. And as far as questions are concerned, I do not feel qualified enough to answer them. But there is someone, waiting outside, who would gladly tell you all you want to know," the doctor explained and made for an exit.

"Rehabilitation?" Anakin said to himself as he was left alone, totally bewildered. His mind was a mixture of scratches of memories which, he was positive, were his own, but at the same time felt as if they were someone else's. He remembered himself in a black suit, with his voiced changed and his soul black. He remembered a boy and a girl. They were twins. He remembered Padmé's pain. He remembered Obi-wan's tears. He remembered... Mustafar?

"Anakin!" He heard a loud and joyful exclamation, and before he knew it, he was caught in a tight, warm, and somewhat, desperate embrace.

"Hi... Obi-wan..." Anakin said, his puzzlement rising by the seconds. His former master was never a touchy-feely kind of person, and there wasn't a single occasion that would push him to hug somebody like that. Especially Anakin.

"Uh... Obi-wan? I would like to be able to breath in the future, please?" Kenobi laughed and released Anakin for the embrace.

"I missed this," the older Jedi admitted.

"Missed what?"

"Your stupid sense of humor."

"My sense of humor isn't stupid!" Anakin argued.

"Of course it's not. How do you feel?"

"Me and my stupid sense of humor have been better," Anakin mutter, still slightly offended. "Will you please tell me what is going on? I must have been gone for, like what, a week? A month? And you're acting as if I've just raised from the d..." Anakin suddenly stopped. "Wait... What happened while I was on Malachor? What about the war? Palpatine?" He asked feverishly and looked directly at Obi-wan, finally having a full view of his friend's face.

"You're old," he gasped.

"Well, that is so very sweet of you."

"Is this some kind of a trick? Is this another brilliant idea of the Council? Just as the one when you supposedly died?" Skywalker snapped.

"No, Anakin. It's not a trick. I did get old," Obi-wan answered a bit nervously.

"How could you get so old so quickly? Unles..." Skywalker eyes went wide. "How long was I out?"

"Anakin, you've just waken up, this conversation can wait. You need to take it slow," Obi-wan said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Do I look like a person who take things slow?"

Obi-wan sighed heavily. "I guess not," he sat on a chair next to the bed and looked Anakin directly in the eyes. "I will tell you everything. But, you must promise that you will try not to interrupt me too much," Anakin nodded.

"15 years."

"What?" Skywalker asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"You were gone for 15 years."

Anakin sank heavily on the pillows and brought his hands into his face. Fifteen years. This probably meant that the wars was now over. He couldn't sense Palpatine's darkness, so he must have been killed. The Republic must have grown. The adults got old, the children got mature. He remembered Ahsoka. Ahsoka! She must have turned into quite a woman! His child would be a teenager now. His child... Anakin gasped.

"Wait, Anakin. I will answer all your questions while I'm telling you the whole story, ok?" Obi-wan said, anticipating a wave of questions. Anakin nodded and sighed.

"So, all those years ago, the very same day you were sent to Malachor, the Jedi Council, at least its members who were present at the time, went to face Palpatine. We had to bring him to justice," Obi-wan started. "It was as you said. He was a Sith. A formidable and cunning opponent," Kenobi's voice became distant.

"Who died?" Anakin asked, a sorrow visible in his eyes.

"Master Kolar, Master Tiin and Master Fisto," the older Jedi responded quietly.

"I hope their sacrifice did not go to waste."

"No. It actually helped to save the whole Jedi Order," Anakin lifted his eyebrow in disbelief.

"In a moment, but let's continue. It was me and Master Windu left to fight the Sith."

"Master Yoda?" Anakin cut in.

"He believed himself too weak to face Sidious," Obi-wan explained.

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself," Kenobi smiled and carried on. "The fight was ferocious and deadly. The Sith was very well trained in the art of the Dark Side. We barely got out of this encounter alive," Obi-wan said, scratching his beard.

"So, how did you defeat him?"

"He made a crucial mistake. He put too much faith in his Dark Side powers," Obi-wan smiled secretly.

"Sith lightning deflected by a lightsaber?" Anakin smirked.

"Yes! Although, it was a terrifying view. He was transforming into a monster, he truly was," Anakin turned away and muttered something under his breath. Obi-wan put his hand on the younger Jedi's shoulder. "I know you trusted him. I know he was kind of like a mentor to you. It must be hard, but you need to understand that he didn't give us any other choice..."

"I understand," Anakin cut in. "I'm glad you killed him. He would use me, destroy me, and throw me out like a pair of old, used socks when he found a new, younger apprentice," Skywalker hissed angrily.

"How do you know that?" Obi-wan asked, looking intently at his friend.

"I just... know. Maybe, someday I will tell you. Now, go on."

"Alright," Obi-wan gave it up for now. "So, when Palpatine was almost dead, I felt an enormous disturbance in the Force, as if a Coruscanti sun blew up. I knew it was you. And the next moment... you were gone," Obi-wan's voice turned into a pained whisper.

"Gone?"

"You were dead. Our master-padawan bond was abruptly broken, just as mine and Qui-gon's all those years ago. But having my connection severed with you, was painful beyond any imagination. I was broken. I never knew I was so dependent on your presence in my mind, that I was so attached to you," tears started to appear in the corners' of the older Jedi's eyes. Anakin lifted himself for the pillows and put his hands on Obi-wan's shoulders. Kenobi smiled.

"But, the whole situation got me thinking," Obi-wan collected himself, continuing. "My belief in 'no-attachment' rule was profoundly shaken," Obi-wan admitted lifting his head."

"You've finally realized that it doesn't exist at all, haven't you?"

"Yes. So I brought this matter before the Council. They've listened politely, but they didn't agree. Some of the masters claimed that my judgment was clouded by grief. But I was never so sure about anything in my life. I tried to convince them that all the Jedi are constantly breaking the attachment rule through master-padawan bond. But my words fell on the deaf ears. At least at the time," Obi-wan smiled secretly.

"I never knew this side of you, master," Anakin laughed.

"But, the time went on. The Republic was a mess and there was no one to lead it. The senate was preparing to the voting of the new Chancellor. But the Council intervened."

"'Intervened? Why?"

"They claimed that the Senate was still influenced by the remnants of Palpatine's rule. So, they took over the position of the Supreme Chancellor so they would be able to control who is entering the Senate. They explained that such a situation, as with Sidious, cannot happen again. The members of the Council are taking turns in the Senate sessions, so there wouldn't be just one person on such an important position."

"And the senators agreed to that? I doesn't seem right for the Jedi to get so involved in politics," Anakin commented.

"They didn't oppose at firs since it actually was a good idea for the Force Sensitive person to have an eye on the Senate. That way, only lawful and honest senators were left on their seats ," Obi-wan explained.

"And now?"

"And now... I think the Council should step down, because now, they're being paranoid," Obi-wan admitted.

"Paranoid?"

"Since Palpatine scheme. It all started with their will to control the Senate. Then, they wanted to have control over every Force Sensitive person in the Republic, and maybe beyond. They wanted to have them close, possibly in the Temple."

"That's impossible! Many, if not most of such people would be adults"' Anakin argued.

"It was impossible with such a strict Code," Obi-wan smiled.

"I like where this is going!" Anakin grinned.

"And then, I reminded the Council of my thoughts about the no-attachment matter. I told them that we would have to bend it to achieve this 'surveillance' they wanted. And so we did."

Anakin smiled. It seemed like the Jedi Order evolved. It seemed that the Republic was doing just fine too. Everyone must have been doing great without him and that made him wonder. He was itching to ask about her. He had to know. Did she survive? And what about their baby?

"Anakin, are you there?" Obi-wan's voiced snapped Anakin from his ruminations.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to process..." Skywalker apologized.

"Ok," Obi-wan said quickly, as he knew what his former padawan wanted to ask about. "So, where was I? Ah, yes. So, the Council started to raising the age limit for the initiates. Right now, there actually is no restriction considering age, but very few people get the full training."

"What do you mean?"

"The Order organizes some very basic and initial training courses which last about three months. You know, just some self-control mind exercises, but they allow those people to have some power over their emotions, and consequently, they become listed on. the Temple's 'care'. Those who have greater potential can be admitted a full training."

"What about attachments in such a case?"

"The code allows them. It's just crucial to mold the 'duty comes first' into the initiates' heads."

"And it works?"

"It actually does. And lately, the Council started considering marriages among the Jedi, since the Force seems to be inherited. The Order has never been so strong," Obi-wan said proudly. Suddenly, he noticed Anakin's growing impatience and uneasiness, but he continued anyway, "Thanks to all those changes, the Temple is so full of life right now! You'll love it! Oh! And the younglings would be so thrilled!" Obi-wan grinned enthusiastically.

"Why thrilled?"

"After your 'death', you became an icon. People pray to you," Anakin winced at this.

"I didn't do anything special. This is rid..."

"'People always need a hero," Kenobi interrupted.

"I don't deserve this," Anakin whispered sadly.

"Of course you do!"

"No. I don't," Skywalker's voice turned dark. "Some other time,' he forestalled an incoming question.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Palpatine's gone, the Council took his position, the Order accepts people of all ages, and with attachments, for training, and I'm still a poster boy," Anakin wrapped it up.

"A poster man?" Obi-wan smirked. Anakin's eyes scolded him.

"Tell, me one more thing. What happened to the clones?"

"What do you mean?" Kenobi asked suspiciously. "Should something happen to them?"

"No, I'm just curious if my old man Rex has some job to do," Anakin answered sheepishly.

"After Palpatine's demise, we looked into the clone's genetic codes and other biological factors to find out if they were tampered with in a wrong way. And luckily, as you might remember, we already had a clue."

"Fives..."

"Yes. So, we got the clone's behavioral chips out, and after their extensive examination we were shocked."

"Order 66..." Anakin whispered, more to himself than Obi-wan.

"What did you say?" Kenobi asked slowly.

"Nothing," Anakin answered a little too quickly.

"Anakin," Obi-wan insisted.

"Some other time," Skywalker ended the matter.

After a moment of silence, Obi-wan looked at his friend, knowing he already had been waiting with the one and only question he wanted to ask long enough.

"Ok, let's get this over with. Ask."

"Is... Is Padmé alright?" Anakin asked shyly.

"Yes, as far as I know, she's happily married and have two kids. She stepped from her position as a senator and settled down on Naboo," Anakin nodded and hung his head.

"You love her," Obi-wan stated the fact.

"Yes," Anakin didn't deny.

"You know you mustn't..."

"I know," Skywalker cut in. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. If she's happy, then I'm happy. Heartbroken, but happy," he suddenly got out of bed, and led by gentle force nudge, he went to the window and looked outside. The streets of Theed were busy at this hour. There were many people around, many vehicles going back and forth, but one speeder seemed to be standing out in Anakin's eyes. Two force signatures were shining brightly. Then, the same two Force signatures turned around and looked up, as if sensing his eyes on them.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked.

The speeder disappeared in the traffic.

"I will tell you everything, Obi-wan. As soon as I get to the bottom of this myself."

oOo

Padmé was sitting alone in the bedroom. Palo was staying up late, as he claimed he had to finish some works he's started lately. She knew there was something more behind it, but she didn't feel like pursuing the matter. She didn't want to provoke a fight they had so many years ago. She walked over to the bookshelf and took a little model of a ship. She remembered what lead to her having the thing in her possession.

"_What is going on here?" Padmé asked as she entered the house and saw her twins, sitting before the sitting room on the floor with grave expressions on their faces._

_Luke and Leia looked at each other, and then, Leia started explaining, "Luke's been grounded."_

"_Why? It's always you who's grounded," Padmé chuckled._

"_Well… it's because I dragged him with me to snoop around your things…" Leia admitted and dropped her head. Padmé knelt between her children and put each of her hands around the twins' shoulders._

"_Kids," she sighed, hurt and disappointed. "Why didn't you asked me to show you what's in the box?" Luke and Leia glanced at each other, ashamed of themselves._

"_What if you refused?" Leia defended herself._

"_And what if I didn't?" Leia hung her head even more._

"_I'm sorry mom. It's all my fault," the girl apologized. Padmé hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead, "It's ok, sweetie."_

"_But it doesn't matter now," Luke stated coldly._

"_What do you mean?" Padmé inquired tentatively._

"_Dad threw everything that was in the box into the fire."_

"_He did WHAT?" Padmé screamed, stoop up instantly and dashed to the sitting-room._

_And so, the first fight they've ever had began._

"_What did you do?!" Padmé shouted, not able to control her anger._

"_I did what you should have done a long time ago," Palo stated coldly._

"_Meaning?"_

"_Put it all behind where it belongs. In the past."_

"_What?" she asked with disbelief._

"_You heard me. I see no point in clinging to the past."_

"_And that's why you've burned the only keepsake I've got to remember him by?!" Padmé cried, trying to hold back her tears. _

_Palo opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated. The seriousness of the situation, the graveness of his mistake he made, came crushing down on him. But now, he had to stick to what he started._

"_If moving on meant this, then yes," he replied, turning his back to her._

_Padmé stood motionless for a second, with tears rolling down her face. Suddenly, she dashed out of the room. Luke and Leia were standing outside, listening to their parents fight. When they noticed her tears, they tried to say something, but before they had a chance, they were being pushed towards the doors._

"_Go to your grandparents," Padmé commanded, trying to hide her tears. They resisted. "Please," their mother whispered. So they had no choice but to obey, and left._

"_Where did you send them?" Padmé heard her husband saying._

"_To my parents."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want them to hear us fighting," she admitted quietly._

"_Us fighting? Or hear that you and their biological father committed the biggest moral crime of all times?" Palo was now trembling with uncontrollable anger. Padmé slowly turned around, not fully understanding her husband's words._

"_What? Are you that surprised? How stupid do you think I am? I know he wasn't a separatist; I can recognize a padawan braid when I see one. And I can put two and two together," Padmé hung her head in defeat. Palo quickly was by her side, lifting her chin so she would look directly into his eyes. _

"_He's Luke's greatest hero. He's Leia's Knight in Shining Armor. He's people's savior. They love him. They adore him. Hell, you know I adored him. He was the image of perfection. The brightest beacon of purity in the darkness. His commitment to the people was what made him so loved," he hissed through his teeth. "The Hero With No Fear," he said with venom in his voice. "What a joke. What a lie. He was just a coward."_

"_How dare you?!" Padmé freed herself for her husband's grip._

"_How dare I? I'll repeat. He. Was. A. Coward. If he wasn't, he would have left the Order, he would have chosen you!" he screamed._

"_I couldn't let him do that! Being a Jedi was his dream since he was a little boy!" Padmé defended her ex-husband._

"_You can't do such things. Just as you can't be married to two people at the same time. And tell me, please, what would you both do when the twins were born?"_

"_We'd figure it out. We love each other, and that's all that mattered," Padmé's voice was becoming weaker and weaker._

"_No! It would have been a disaster! You wouldn't have a chance for a decent and peaceful life! You'd have to hide from people's hateful eyes! Don't you understand? Love alone is never enough!" Palo was trying to put some sense into Padmé's head._

"_He couldn't leave…" she whispered weakly._

"_Well, I guess he'd never loved you as much as you thought he had," Palo said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he realized just how cruel they were._

_Hearing this, Padmé immediately fell to her knees and started to cry hysterically, shaking uncontrollably. Palo quickly knelt beside his sobbing wife and hugged her, trying to stop her tears._

"_I'm sorry, honey. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything I said. I don't know what came over me. It's not my place to judge you. It's just… I got jealous of you, I got disappointed in him. I love you, honey, please, don't cry," Palo started babbling._

"_No," he heard Padmé's emotionless voice after a while. He moved away a little bit, and look at his wife. _

"_What's done is done. And you're right. It's time to put it all behind. As you said, there really is no point in clinging to the dead," she said, stood up and took her coat from the hanger._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_For a walk. I need some time to figure it out," she answered and left, not waiting for Palo's reaction._

_She was walking in silence for a couple of minutes until she reached the florist's. She bought a bouquet of Millaflowers. Padmé took a deep breath, smelling the tranquilizing scent of the flowers. Anger left her instantly. As it always had. But she knew that no flower, even with such special properties, couldn't take the pain away. She carried on walking. After 10 minutes or so, she was passed the Royal Palace, blind to its beauty. She finally reached a fork of the Solleu River. She got on the boat and directed it towards the small island, hidden in the shadow of the palace. When she reached the shore, she absently looked around. She loved Broadberry Meadow. She loved it and hated it at the same time. She loved, as the park on the island was beautiful and peaceful. Different kinds of flowers were magnificent, a variety of scents was intoxicating, and the view extending from the cliff was stunning. She got off the boat and walked in the direction of the only statue on the island. She hated this place because of this statue. It was haunting her. Always luring her near. And so, she visited this place as often as she could. The figure of a man was situated on a small hill, just on the edge of the cliff. The moon was illuminating the statue, making it look even more splendid. She stopped in front of it, and read the inscription on the panel, "In memory of Anakin Skywalker. The Hero of Naboo. A brave fighter for Naboo's independence and a Peacekeeper of the Galaxy." She put the flowers down. "Beloved husband and father," she added._

"_Goodbye, Anakin. It's time to move on," she turned around and headed back home._

oOo

Palo was in his workshop, pretending to work on some new painting. The truth was, he wanted to be alone, although it actually didn't bring any comfort. Since Anakin Skywalker appeared, he was constantly plagued by the worst of his memories.

_Palo hated Coruscant. He hated its people. He hated its smell. He hated its constant noise; the never-ending buzzing and bustling. He hated every second he had to spend on that Force forsaken planet. Palo hated Coruscant with every fiber of his being. But this time, it didn't matter. This time, he didn't care, because this time, he meant business._

_Ha had to pull a few strings so he would have been able to go to the Republic's Capitol right away. But he was an artist, an appreciated one, and since he very rarely came with his works to Coruscant, the galleries were more than happy to prepare for his art exhibition in a moment's notice. So he took some of his paintings, sat through the whole circus around him, and now, after it had finally ended, he was waiting for the real reason of his visit. He had to admit that the building in front of him was one of the very few highlights found on Coruscant._

_The Jedi Temple was indeed a stunning view. So magnificent, so traditional, so warm and friendly. If it was any other occasion, Palo would immediately start making some sketches or taking pictures. But now, the Jedi Temple was a very bitter view to him._

_His rumination was suddenly disturbed by a beeping of the comlink. When he took the call, the blue silhouette of his wife appeared in front of him. _

"_Hi, sweetie! How's the exhibition?"_

"_It was ok. I'm pretty pleased with the outcome," he answered with a smile._

"_That's so wonderful! So, when will you be coming back?"_

"_I'm leaving tonight. I just need to finalize some last sells and I'll be on my way."_

"_Great! See you soon," she said and blew him a kiss._

_Palo turned off the comlink and sighed. That was the first time he lied to his wife. And he hated it. But he knew that it was necessary. He had to set things right._

"_Mr. Matare?" Palo heard a voice and turned around. Before him, there was a Jedi._

"_Master Kenobi. How did you know it was me?" the man inquired._

"_I'm a Jedi," Obi-wan chuckled. "Beside, we did have an appointment here. You're senator Amidala's husband? Or is it Mrs. Matare now?" Palo nodded in response._

"_Shall we?" the Jedi said, inviting Palo inside the Temple._

_The walked side by side in silence. The Temple was, to Palo's surprise, a very busy place. There were numerous people wandering around the corridors, the Jedi and the Temple visitors alike. The children, younglings and other ones, were mixing together and running wildly, playing some games, and not noticing anything beside their imaginary world. The doors to many classrooms were opened, and so, the voices of teachers were filling the corridors. Every now and then, the clashes of lightsabers broke through all the other sounds. The Temple was alive, and Palo was trying to catch its every detail while his mouth was dropping lower and lower._

"_Not what you've expected?" Obi-wan chuckled._

"_Not at all," Palo admitted. "I always imagined this place to be more… well, quiet and serene."_

"_It used to be that way. But, a lot can change during twelve years. And I believe that the Temple changed for the better," Obi-wan said with pride._

"_It's like, everyone's welcomed here," Palo noticed as he, once again, had to avoid a collision with one of the kids._

"_It's true. We're here for people," Obi-wan replied and guided Palo towards the elevator. The man was silently wondering where the Jedi was taking him._

"_To the place you wanted to go to," Obi-wan answered Palo's unasked question._

"_How do you know where I want to go?"_

"_I know," Obi-wan sighed as the elevator stopped. After a short walk, they stood before a darkened room._

"_Here we are," Obi-wan informed._

"_Master Kenobi!" the two men were greeted by a small group of younglings._

"_Hello. What are you still doing here?" Obi-wan asked warmly._

"_Guarding!" they answered altogether._

"_That's very good. But, I and my guest need some time alone in there."_

"_Why?" a small Togruta boy asked._

"_Mr. Matare here is an artist, and he's going to paint this room," Kenobi explained._

"_That's so wizard! Come one guys, those paintings must be perfect. We'll stand guard until you're finished!" a Tholothian girl exclaimed and pushed all the children out._

_The doors closed behind the kids, leaving the two men alone in a perfect silence._

"_You know that I'm not here to paint, do you?" Palo asked._

"_I know. But that was the only way to get them out," the Jedi winked._

_Palo looked around; the room was a complete mess, as if somebody was still living here. The bed wasn't made, the tools were scattered around the workbench and the floor, some small droid parts were disintegrated, as if still under construction, the numerous models of ships were hung on the ceiling, put on the shelves, or still unfinished on the workbench._

"_Yes," Obi-wan stated. "He certainly wasn't the person to keep his room tidy."_

"_So I've noticed. I assume that this place hasn't been touched since his decease?" Palo asked._

"_Yes," Kenobi's smile turned sad. "The younglings made sure of it. They spend hours in here. They would pray to him here if we let them," he laughed._

"_They must love him very much," Palo said._

"_They adore him. Although, not even one of them has ever met him," Obi-wan admitted._

"_Why him? There were many other Jedi who died in the war," Palo inquired._

"_That, is actually a very good question and with a very simple answer too. You see, he was people's hero, people's poster boy. They all knew him not only by the name or face, but also kind of personally. He always preferred to spent his time outside the Temple, among non-Jedi. After he died, he became an icon, someone who represented all their hopes. I suppose, the fact that he wasn't raised in the Temple from the very young age, as most of us at the time, did influenced that too," Obi-wan explained. "But still, there's another reason of your visit than a polite chitchat."_

"_You're right. As you know, the former senator Amidala is my wife. She was a very good friend with him," Palo started._

"_And?"_

"_Lately, I accidentally destroyed his gift for her, the only thing she's got to remember him by. I… I feel, I had to do something to make it up to her," Palo admitted sadly._

"_And why should I help you with that?"_

_Palo looked the Jedi in the eye. "Because you know that he would have wanted it."_

"_Well, then Mr. Matare, look around," Obi-wan instructed._

_And Palo did. There was actually nothing significant in there. Mostly some unrecognizable parts of some devices and droids, podracing posters, and ship models, generally fighters. Suddenly, he saw it. Small and modest._

"_Curious," Obi-wan said all of a sudden._

"_What is curious?" Palo asked._

"_It's curious, the way the Force works."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_This very little thing is the model of Anakin's personal fighter, Azure Angel."_

"_What about it?"_

"_As far as I know, it was named after your wife," Obi-wan said as he took the tiny ship in his hands._

"_Why Angel?"_

"_You'll have to ask Padmé. I'm sure she'll be happy to share the story with you," Obi-wan smiled. He mused for a second. "You do realize just how precious this thing is?" he said._

"_Money is no object."_

"_That's not what I meant. Besides, I think you've recently discovered that there are some things in the world that are worth more than any money in the whole Galaxy," Obi-wan said seriously. He put the model into Palo's hand. "Just… keep it safe this time."_

oOo

**The information about the **_**Millaflower, Solleu Rive**_**r and **_**Broadberry Meadow**_** can be found on **_**Wookiepedia**_** :) At first I was looking for some garden or cemetery in Theed, but this islands seemed like a good place for Anakin's statue. I believe that as a hero of Naboo, it's not weird at all that they honored him like that.**

**I would like to ask you if you want to see the scene where Palo gives Padmé the **_**Azure Angel **_**model**_**? **_**Because, I'm not pretty sure if I can swallow it :P**

**And about Anakin and Obi-wan's conversation… writing it was a nightmare. So, be gentle :)**

**You're welcomed to leave a review, as always :) They're highly appreciated :D**

'**Till next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ta daa! New chapter :D and so quickly :D but I have some bad news too. My examination session starts next week, and I probably won't have time to write anything since July :( So I can't promise you an update earlier than that. I will miss you guys!**

**I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **_**purpleswans, allie1207, Jedi Angel001, froovygirl, Sanna Black Slyhterin, Talicor, Ingyball and ahsokatano191**_** for their continuous support. I seriously LOVE you guys :)**

**And answers to my guest reviewers:**

_**-Guest:**__ Padme can't seriously let go of Anakin now that he is back in the land of the living? And I really, really seriously start to hate Palo... keep up this absolutely great work :-) Love it!_

**She will not let go of Anakin! That would have been to hard for me too xD Thanks for the review ;)**

_**-Guest:**__ Technically she is not married to pro Cas Anakin is not dead so she was still marred when she unlawfully married pro_

**I've been actually thinking about it for quite some time, and I'm contemplating used this fact in the story :) Thanks for this suggestion :)**

_**-Guest:**__ Wait so they just gave up that's not like Padme or Anakin_

**They didn't really give up. Anakin is full of remorse about his possible future he saw, and came to conclusion, that he should not get involved with anyone, as his fear leads to pain of his loved ones, and Padme was pretty bruised after Anakin's death, and she was never the same after that :) Thanks for your opinion! :)**

_**-Guest:**__ While I love the idea behind your story, I dislike how you've gone about developing it. Of course, I do like the Anakin/Padmé pairing. I think that Padmé is a stronger character than you give her credit for. I don't believe she would have remarried that soon. Even if she did, I don't think she would try to have kids with someone she obviously doesn't love. Also, I don't think she would keep the twins ignorant of their father. I'm basing my opinions on the strong, movie character we all know. Even though I'm a die-hard Anakin/Padmé fan, I don't think they should get back together in your fic. If I went into a coma and my wife remarried, I understand. However, if she did not tell my kids that I am their father, I would be beyond furious. In my opinion, you should pair Anakin with someone who is a strong, independent character._

**Padme is a very strong character indeed, but as I wrote earlier, Anakin's death changed her, and it kind of take some of her strength. When our loved ones die we do change dramatically, some for the better some for the worse. When she decided to remarry she was still affected by all the pain, and she just didn't to be all alone, among other factors: the media, her twins without a father. As for her having kids with Palo, whom she loves after all (in a very friendly kind of way) I don't see a problem, besides, not all the marriages in the world are a result of love. And lastly about not telling Luke and Leia about Anakin, at first she wanted to wait until they're old enough to take the news, but then she was afraid of what they would think, or how would they receive Palo then. But don't worry, Padme will be getting stronger and stronger as everything develops. I hope you now understand my point of view on this matter, but thank you for your opinion, as it did made me to rethink some matters. And I can never ship Anakin with anyone, but Padme :D Thanks again :)**

_**-Guest:**__ Update sooner please_

**I will do everything in my power to update my frequently :) **

_**-Guest:**__ what? Padmé couldn't just let go of Anakin in such a fashion. goodness sake she knows that Anakin's alive. they have to be together. screw Palo._

**We can't just screw Palo, now can we ;)? But everything will work out just fine :) with a few twists but fine :D Thanks for the review ;)**

**-Guest: **:Hi! Great chapter! I love this story! ! your question - Palo could leave the model for Padme to find somewhere and not be present when she finds it. And she really needs to go to see Anakin ;-) So she really think him dead? I am so curious how this will proceed! You are such a great writer, please keep going!

**I'm glad you liked it :) And thanks for the suggestion about the model, I will certainly think about it :) Padme let go of Anakin in the flashback, so it's not like he's now dead to her :) Thank you for your review :)**

**And I would also like to thank for all the favs and alerts from: **_**japme, Shiranai Atsune, IngyBall, jarlcarriers, La Rata, xDariaDx, MaddieQueen, Rignach, RelayOP123, Tavvy2o, SharkySayRawr, KSkywalker1, Pinnen95, **_**and**_** Kiiroi Senko.**_

**And finally, big hugs to all my shy readers :)**

**Now, here's the chapter 8! Enjoy :)**

**As always, Start Wars does not belong to me. Damn.**

**oOo**

**Chapter 8 **

It was 0700 hours. Anakin had been awake since his conversation with Obi-wan 2 hours earlier. He was lying in bed since then. And he had just about enough.

He was a very impatient person, and the one for action. But what was more important, he just HAD to get out of this room and go for a walk to clear his head, to contemplate on the revelation he had just heard. But his doctor forbade him leaving the bed, and all the nurses were guarding him ever since. The constant sighing and giggling was driving him crazy.

Obi-wan left about 1,5 h hour ago, or more accurately, Anakin forced him to go so the older Jedi would finally get some sleep. Obi-wan, after a short argument, complied.

"Knock, knock!" Skywalker heard an overly-sweetened voice of one of the nurses. He looked up at her. She approached him, carrying a tray with breakfast. "I brought you something to eat," she beamed and put the tray on the small table beside the bed.

"Thank you," Anakin replied and took a look at the food. Peas, carrots, some weird mixture of unspecified stuff, and a drink which, he guested, was supposed to be coffee. Skywalker stopped himself from grimacing when he felt the nurse's eyes on him.

She was standing there, staring and smiling at him, as if waiting for him to eat. Anakin took a spoon of the brew. The nurse beamed and left. The moment she was out of the room, Anakin spitted the soup back to the bowl.

"Yuck! That's it. I'm outa here," Anakin said to himself and stood up. He took his lightsabers, the second one still remaining a mystery to him. He decided to inspect it closer later on, when he would be out of the hospital. He peeked out of the room.

"Master Skywalker! Is something wrong?" another nurse was immediately by his side.

"Kark!" Anakin cursed under his breath. "Uh… I just wanted to take a shower."

"With these?" the nurse asked, pointing at the lightsabers.

"Of course. I can't leave them unattended. That would be irresponsible," Anakin explained and started to make his way towards the bathrooms. He was now being followed by quite a crowd of nurses.

"Need any help?" one of them asked sweetly. Anakin's eyes went wide.

"Uh… no thanks? I am perfectly capable of taking a shower myself," he answered with crooked smile and entered the bathroom. The nurses were, of course, waiting for him to finish.

"_Now what?"_ he thought.

He needed a plan. He looked through the window. The particular floor he was on was pretty high, but it wouldn't have been a problem for him. There was also a grating in the window. He could always cut it with his lightsabers, but that would attract too much attention. And what's more, he couldn't leave in this hospital pajamas too. Suddenly, he became aware of somebody taking a shower in one of the cabins. The person's clothes were hung outside. They were medical robes.

"_Nagoola"_ he smiled to himself.

Anakin quickly changed into the clothes he found. He hid his hair under the mob cap, his face under the medical mask. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"_Will have to do for now,"_ he thought and opened the bathroom door.

He was greeted with a collective "aww" of disappointment and quickly made his way through the gathered nurses, and then, down the corridor.

"Where's the guy that stole my robe?!" he heard a shout coming from the distance, and started to run just to bump into somebody.

"Doctor Olie!" and older female doctor said to him. Anakin was puzzled for a second, and then looked at the badge pinned to his robe.

"Yes, that's me!" he said quickly and before the woman could get a closer look at him, ha waved his hand in front of her eyes, sanding the waves of the Force towards her mind. "You haven't seen me."

She looked at him bewildered. "Are you alright, doctor?"

Anakin panicked. "I'm doctor Olie," he tried to at least hide his identity. What was happening to his Force Abilities?

"I know who you are, doctor. Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked. "Haven't you already finished your night shift?"

"Uh.. yeah. I was just heading to my office," Anakin answered.

"Come. I was going there anyway," she said and started to walk, leading Anakin through the labyrinth of corridors. After a few minutes, they reached the office.

"I'll just take some papers and I'm gone," she informed and entered the room. Anakin followed her inside and looked around. He saw some everyday clothes on the chair and smiled.

"Ok, I have everything I need. Say 'hi' to your wife from me," the woman said.

"Will do!" he answered, waiting for her to leave, but the female doctor was still looking at him curiously.

"Have you got taller?" she asked.

"Uh…" Anakin started to panic, and, again, put some Force into his next words. "I've always been this tall."

At first, the woman seemed to have become even more confused, but she shrugged her arms and left. Anakin quickly changed into the new-found clothes and inspected himself in the mirror. The sleeves of the shirt were way too short for him, just as the trousers.

"I look like a Koochoo," he said, but he didn't have any other choice but to go with what he had. He peeked outside the room, and when he didn't notice any nurse he paced to the exit.

He sighed with relief when he was out of the hospital. He decided to find some secluded place to inspect his new lightsaber, so he sneaked in the shadows of the buildings. After a few minutes, he found something that seemed to be an old warehouse and entered it. To his relief there was no one inside. He unclipped the new lightsaber.

There was something familiar about it. It lied in hand exactly as his regular "old" one, as if he actually made it himself. The weight of the handle was accumulated in the front, just as he liked it. The curves of the weapon fitted his hand perfectly. He activated it.

The blade was red.

Anakin was staring at the lightsaber with fear. His first instinct was to destroy the forsaken Sith weapon, as he knew it was Darth Vader's. But for some reason, he couldn't. _He_ made it after all, or would have made it. It represented something. He waved it a few times. It was ungainly, but very impressive. Anakin deactivated it and clipped it back to the belt.

He would leave it, as a reminder of what he might become.

With that he continued his walk around the city. His thoughts were wandering around the unclear scratches of memories of his supposed future. He couldn't believe it. He would have turned to the Dark Side. But why wouldn't he see through Palpatine's lies? Why would he continue to serve him after the obvious deception? He still couldn't remember all the details of his visions.

He explicitly remembered two kids. Twins. There was a connection, a bond of some kind between them and himself. The nature of the bond, however, was a mystery. He remembered flames, he remembered some very wrong and dark deeds he would have committed. He remembered the Jedi Temple in flames. What kind of a monster would he have become?

Anakin finally realized, why the attachment rule was so important. He would have burn worlds if that meant saving Padmé. His heart clenched. He knew what he had to do. He had to let her go. For her own good.

Anakin's contemplation was suddenly interrupted by a delicious smell spreading along the whole length of the street he found himself on. It was already early afternoon. He quickly looked around, searching for the source of the incredible scent. And there it was in the middle of the street, a small wooden stall, standing in front of the bakery. Anakin saw a young woman who was bringing fresh rolls to display them on the stall. Skywalker's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten breakfast, or anything for that matter. He approached the stall, drooling over all the deliciously looking rolls with jam or chocolate, bathed in honey or frosting, sprinkled with castor sugar or crumble.

"Hello, dear sir," he was greeted by the young woman. "You're just in time. They've been just put out of the oven. Would you like some?" she asked, taking one of the rolls and passing it to Anakin.

"No, not today. I'm broke. But, thanks, I'm sure they're delicious…" Skywalker was trying to refuse when his stomach growled again.

"It's on the house," the woman said, shoving the roll into Anakin's mouth.

"This is sooo…" Skywalker started, but his hunger was stronger, so he finished to roll first. The woman laughed warmly.

"Come, sit with me and have as much as you like," she proposed, showing a place on the bench beside her.

"I can't, you were kind enough alre…"

"Of course you can," she cut in. "I've just told you so. You have no idea how boring sitting here alone gets," she whined.

"But, that's not what I…"

"Master Skywalker. You're our hero. And the hospital food is terrible," she said while taking another roll and trying to put it into Anakin's mouth. He took it willingly and sat on the bench with the woman.

"I guess that the whole Republic must know I'm here," he stated.

"Nah, the whole Galaxy is more like it," Anakin winced. "But only the people of Naboo know that you're awake."

"So, how long before the hordes of reporters show up?" he inquired, helping himself to the honey-flavored roll. "By the Force. This is so tasty!" the woman laughed.

"They'll be here before evening, I presume," she replied, watching Anakin happily.

"Great, that's exactly what I need," he sighed and liked the frosting from his fingers. "Soo… what's the deal with me and this hero business, huh?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked with confusion. "You saved Naboo during the Separatist's Blockade!"

"But that was so long ago, and I just got lucky," Anakin argued.

"Ok, but then, you save our former beloved Queen Amidala."

"Yeah, and then put her in a grave danger by taking her to Genosis."

"And, you were repeatedly winning battles and endangering yourselves during the Clone Wars!"

"It was all part of the job," Anakin admitted, feeling more and more uneasy.

"But there is also the biggest thing!" the woman beamed.

"Please, don't…" Anakin muttered, more to himself than her.

"You stood up to the evil Chancellor Palpatine!"

"Meaning?" the Jedi inquired, frowning disapprovingly.

"Meaning, that you reported him to the Jedi Council."

"Anyone would've don that!"

"But you resisted his Dark Side Influence!"

"Who's told you that?" he asked slowly.

"Your biographers!" she said, rolling her eyes as if she was stating the obvious.

"Biographers? I've got biographers now? That is ridiculo…" he stopped in the middle of the word.

"_You know you deserve all that glory…"_

He heard a hissing whisper in the back of his head. He knew this voice. It was his own voice, the same he heard during his visions on Malachor. It was strongly distorted by the Dark Side.

"Master Skywalker? Are you ok?"

"What?" he asked, recollecting himself.

"You were staring at me with a weird expression. Do I have something on my face?" she asked, getting a mirror out of her pocket.

"No, no…" Anakin put a hand on her hand, stopping her. "There's nothing wrong with your face. I'm just still a little overwhelmed from this whole situation of mine. So," he withdrew his hand. "Please, continue."

"Ok. I was just saying that it must have been hard to turn against your friend and mentor," she said with compassion.

"_You would have turned against the Jedi Order in a heartbeat."_

"I… I didn't do anything special…" he said quietly.

"Oh, don't be so modest, you're a hero!"

"_They all love you. You should use it."_

"You deserve all the appreciation and gratitude!"

"_You have power over all of them… Use it."_

"You wouldn't do anything wrong, ever. That's why people love you so much!"

"_Poor idiots. Give them a taste of your power."_

"ENOUGH!" Anakin shouted, and his outburst was followed by the sound of a shattering glass.

The whole street went silent. The eyes of every person standing nearby were turned to Anakin, who was still bursting with anger. He looked up and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He gasped.

Every window in the range of 100 meters was shattered into pieces. Some of the people were trying to wipe out the blood, a result of the cuts of the glass. Some people were looking around, frightened at what just happened. The people who were standing the closest were staring at Anakin with their eyes wide open. But the most terrified person in the crowd, was Anakin himself.

"_Unlimited power."_

"M… Master Skywalker? I didn't want to upset you. Are you alright? Your eyes look really weird…" the woman asked tentatively. Anakin's fear tripled.

"Weird how?"

"They're yellow," Anakin stood up immediately, trying to take control over his trembling legs.

"Thank you for the rolls. They truly were delicious, "he said, his voice shaking slightly, and started to head away, wishing to be as far form this place as possible. When he was ready to leave, he saw a little girl whose cheek was cut by one of the pieces of the shattered glass. She was weeping silently in her mother's arms.

Anakin quickly rushed to the girl's side. She looked at him with a pair of big brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Skywalker whispered. "I don't know what happened. Here," he out his hand on the girl's cheek. "I'm no healer, but I can at least ease your pain," the girl nodded slightly.

"_You can do anything you want."_

Anakin felt the Force gathering around him, filling him with a soothing touch of the Light. He closed his eyes and sank deeper into the currents of his power, losing his touch to reality.

"Wow!" a loud exclamation of the girl brought him back. He looked at her cheek. There was no sign of the cut.

"_Unlimited power."_

"Thank you, Master Skywalker!" the girl said with a shy smile.

"Don't thank me. It was all my fault," Anakin daid sadly and stood up, looking around the crowd.

"Ok," he said loud enough so everyone would hear him. "Anyone who's been hurt, please gather around. I'll heal you."

It took about 20 minutes to go around everyone who needed healing. When Anakin was finally finished, he sighed and turned to the crowd.

"I am really sorry for all this. I have no explanation other than that I'm still pretty shaken after everything that has happened lately. But I promise you that I will make it up to you somehow."

"But you already have," he heard a child's voice behind him. When he turned around, he saw a little boy.

"_Master Skywalker, there's too many of them."_

Anakin shut his eyes tightly.

"I need to go," he said, turned on his heels, and went ahead, not looking where he was going.

As he was walking, the puzzles of his vague memories came down crushing on him. He knew that he didn't do any of those terrible things he saw at Malachor, but he also knew that he would have, and what he'd just done a few moments ago was a proof to that. He still had no self-control. His actions were still orchestrated by passion. He couldn't let that happen, he was stronger than this.

The face of the youngling form the Temple flashed through his mind. Anakin quickened his pace. He was now certain that those eyes would haunt him forever.

Inevitably, the eyes of other child came to his mind.

"_That's not true! It's impossible!"_

Only now had Anakin realized that the boy was his son. It was his son's hand he cut off. It was his son he wanted to presented to Sidious.

More memories started to flood his mind. He felt pain of a girl he tortured. His own daughter's pain. Anakin tried to push those images out of his mind, but the more he tried, the more powerful and persistent they became. Before he knew it, he was running.

"_You can't escape tour destiny, Chosen One."_

Anakin was running and running, not noticing where his legs took him, or how long they were doing this. He was trying to escape the nightmare of his visions. He ran, hoping that it will help him forget. He finally stopped, trying to catch his breath. The aura of the place he found himself in was somewhat familiar.

He looked around to notice that it was already getting dark. After a second, he realized that he was standing in front of the Naberrie house.

"I must be cursed," he said to himself.

Suddenly, he noticed a figure walking around the garden. After a closer inspection, he saw that it was a woman who was holding a baby. He didn't recognize her by her face, but her Force Signature was familiar.

"Ryoo?" he asked with disbelief. The girl turned around to see who was talking to her and her face brightened when she recognized the Jedi.

"Uncle Ani!" she grinned and rushed to Anakin's side.

"Is she yours?" Skywalker asked, pointing at the baby.

"Yes!" she answered with a warm smile. Anakin bent over the baby girl and started to play with her what resulted in her cheerful laugh. The pure light and innocence of the baby immediately dispelled Skywalker's dark thoughts and demons.

"You wanna hold her?" Ryoo asked, already putting the baby in Anakin's arms. The Jedi looked down at the tiny girl and smiled warmly.

"Wow! You're still hot."

"Sola?" Skywalker lifted his head to see Ryoo's mother. "You don't look so bad yourself," he chuckled, passing the baby back to Ryoo and hugging Sola.

"What are you doing out of the hospital so quickly?" the older woman asked as she withdrew from the embrace.

"I'm just taking a walk," Anakin answered, avoiding her gaze.

"You've escaped, haven't you?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked innocently.

"Well, from what I know, you're not a person who would sit still and do nothing. And besides, these clothes, apparently, aren't yours."

"You don't say," he chuckled. "I'm fine and I don't need a hospital bed, thank you very much."

"You're a horrible patient," she shook her head, smiling, and at that moment, Anakin saw Padmé in her. He quickly pushed the thoughts of his beloved out of his head.

"Anakin, don't stare at me like that. I'm a married woman," she winked, patting him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry," he apologized, blushing a little bit.

"Come on," she said, pulling him inside the house. "The supper is ready."

"No, no, no! I can't impose on you like that!" Anakin tried to resist.

"Nonsense! Mom and dad will be thrilled to see you! Besides, you must be hungry."

"Maybe just a little bit," he answered evasively, cursing his limitless appetite.

"Didn't like hospital food?"

"Yuck!" he grimaced and let Sola take him with her.

Once inside, Anakin smiled at the sight as it hadn't changed at all. It was good to know that at least some things remained as they used to be.

"Mother! Father! Darred! We have a guest for supper!" Sola shouted loudly.

The first person that came to greet the newcomer was Sola's husband, a man in his late forties with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello! What a nice surprise!" the man said. "I'm Darred," he introduced himself.

"Anakin," the Jedi shook the man's hand. "Are you still working as an architect?" Skywalker asked politely.

"How do you know I'm an architect?" Darred asked a bit confused.

"The last time I was here, Sola told me a thing or two about you," Anakin explained.

"And you remembered that?" Darred smiled shyly. "This is so very nice of you. And yes, I still work in my profession."

"Any major projects?"

"Nah, nothing fancy," the man dismissed the question. "I just draw buildings, so it's not really this important or contributing."

"Who's told you that?" Anakin asked surprised.

"Padmé's husband. He's an artist, you know. He creates really important stuff," Darred said, trying not to sound too irritated at the thought.

"Karking poodoo!" Anakin flared up not only at this statement, but also at the mention of the man who replaced him. Darred lifted his eyebrow questioningly. "Huttese," the Jedi explained and continued. "Pff, an artist. He's probably just waving his brush, splashing around and making some stains on canvas which would later decorate the buildings YOU design." The mention of Padmé's new husband irritated Skywalker, especially that he already knew who the guy was.

"I like you," Darred smiled and high-fived Anakin.

"My goodness, Sola! You didn't tell just how special our guest will be!" Jobal Naberrie joined the conversation, followed closely by her husband.

"Mrs. Naberrie, Mr. Naberrie. It's so great to see you again!" Anakin greeted the elder couple.

"Anakin, my boy. It's good to have you back," Ruwee hugged the Jedi tightly.

"It's good to be back," Skywalker admitted, a little embarrassed by the warm welcoming he received.

"Come, son." Jobal took him by the arm. "The supper is ready," she led him to the dining room and seated him on the chair right next to hers.

Sola and Ryoo set the table and brought the food. When everyone took their places, Ruwee turned to Anakin.

"So tell me, my boy, how do you feel?"

"A little shocked and overwhelmed. So much has happened during all those years I was gone," the Jedi admitted sadly.

"You poor thing! It must have been a terrible revelation," Jobal commented, adding more salad into his plate.

"It was. But I'm getting the hang of it. I just need some time. After all, the Jedi say that 'Adaptation is the key to survival'," Anakin answered, not quite sure if he was convincing them or himself.

"And what's the deal with your clothes?" Darred chuckled.

"Well…," Anakin started, blushing furiously. "Let's just say that one of the doctor's was kind enough to lend me some of his clothes. But, we didn't think about the size difference."

"Does this doctor knows just how kind he was?" Sola smirked.

"I'm sure that he should have noticed that they're gone by now," Anakin grinned mischievously which provoked a gale of laughter.

"You must really hate hospitals" Ruwee noticed.

"You have NO idea."

"Have you managed to give any thought to what you're going to do now?" Jobal asked.

"Actually, I haven't. Everything is happening very fast right now."

"I bet you must be thrilled to see all your friends!" Ryoo beamed. "And aunt Padmé will be so happy to see you!"

"She's coming here?" Anakin asked a little too quickly.

Sola and Jobal looked at each other knowingly.

"Not tonight. Besides, she lives in the Lake Country now," Ruwee said, oblivious to what just transpired.

"_Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We can go to the Lake Country, where no one will know. Or where we'll be safe. I can go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot. Right by the gardens." _

"Good for her. It's a beautiful place," Anakin said, pushing the memory, and the conversation about Padmé aside.

"You know that after Padmé had given birth, she never really resumed her political career?" Sola pushed the topic.

"So I've heard," Anakin answered shortly. "Uh… so… what was she doing all those years, then?" the question slipped his tongue, before he managed to bit himself.

"She's been running her household mostly," Ruwee was happy to provide an answer. "But we all know Padmé can never sit by and do nothing, so she's got involved in the local political affairs, counseling the queen. And when Pooja decided to follow in her steps, Padmé became her mentor," the elder man finished proudly.

"Pooja is a senator?" Anakin asked, changing the topic once again.

"Yes," Sola provided. "Padmé put some very wrong ideas into my baby's head, and now, my poor girl rarely comes home. Just as her aunt used to," Skywalker avoided Sola's direct stare.

"It's unbelievable that you haven't changed a bit!" Jobal noticed out of a sudden.

"Yes, mother. But you have to admit that you still see the teenager Padmé brought home so many years ago," Sola laughed.

"Sola, please. I'm hardly a teenager," Anakin frowned with embarrassment.

"And you had such a cute crush on Padmé back then!" Sola smirked, looking at the Jedi challengingly.

"Sola," Ruwee looked at his daughter disapprovingly.

"What? It's true!"

"I can vouch for that!" Ryoo supported his mother with a mischievous smile. "But it looked like a bit more than a simple crush to me…"

"Ryoo!" Darred warned his daughter.

Anakin wished he had the power to vanish at that moment.

"I'll clear the table," he muttered and quickly got to the task. He gathered all the plates and was heading to the kitchen, when he felt two people approaching. He stopped and turned around to see who was coming.

"We're here!"

Anakin dropped all the dishes.

At the door were two teenagers whom he immediately recognized as his children, Luke and Leia.

oOo

**I'm so evil! ::**

**Read and review :) and until the next chapter ;)**

**Huttese words (found on Wookiepedia):**

**Kark**** - derogatory expletive**

**Karking****- 'derogatory modifier'**

**Koochoo**** - 'Idiot'**

**Poodoo**** - 'Crap' **

**Nagoola**** – 'not bad'**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

**Gaah, I missed this so much! But, with my exam session over, I've finally found some time between work and sleep to write a chapter for you :) I must admit that it's not my best work, though :/ for some reason it proved to be a real challenge, but I hope that you'll enjoy it :) By the way, don't you guys thinks that I get to be a little carried away with the commas? 'cos I honestly don't know xD And, is my writing improving? Or is it getting worse? I'd love to get some feedback on that as with my studies it could be really helpful :)**

**If you guys are interested, I made some fanarts for my story :) you can find the links on my profile :)**

**Big hugs and thanks to my awesome reviewers, who are still going through with this with me :* :) :**_**CrimsonWing67, ShyMaryButterfly, Jedji Angel001, Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date, froovygirl, Talicor, purpleswans, Guest1, iloveMOM1597, Sanna Black Slytherin, Skygirl OfAsgard, KittyKati1, FourTrisShip, nikitachang90, Selene daughter of the sea**_

**Another thanks for all the favourites and alerts: **_**Slygrifflepuffclaw, SocietyMember, FridaSvensson, mamadalo, RAD092515, Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date, TarynsFans, Col. Hammer, Lazaraes, dominius Slytherin, iloveMOM1597, teemango, Shadow9, XxXChrommagiaXxX, DawnsJediWind, gaafkaaf, Stevie-ish, pedro1533, blaines, toshiro23, 2000ArtisticMMKitties, dupel, love freak 666, FourTrisShip, FallenAshe, KittyKati1, 0123456789, nikita chang 90, Selene daughter of the sea, MilkyWayGalaxy, shadow warren, theadventurer**_

**And last, but by all means not least, big thanks to all my shy readers :)**

**And the answers for the reviews which cannot be answered by PM:**

**FourTrisShip:**** Thanks for your review :) as for Palo, I plan to develop him on some level, but he will most certainly not be using Padmé for any reason. His love is actually genuine :) and as for Anakin, it was stated (quite clearly I think :P) that he haven't aged, but it's not like he is still the same guy in his early twenties you know :) Thanks again!**

**SkygirlOfAsgard****: hehehe :D I love evil cliffies : thanks for reading an reviewing :)**

**Guest1****: thank you! I'm glad you like it :)**

**So here, I give you Chapter 9!**

**Star wars does not belong to me and I don't make profit from writing this story.**

**oOo**

**CHAPTER 9**

The time was a fickle and mysterious thing. Although it was constant, it seemed to pass capriciously. When Anakin was in space, waiting impatiently for the reunion with his wife, the time was excruciatingly slowing down. The hours he spent with his wife would flash with the speed of light. When he had nightmares about his mother, the time was slipping through his fingers. On the battlefield, in the midst of all the fighting, bloodshed and death, the time didn't exist. But upon seeing his children, for the first time in Anakin's life, the time stopped.

He was gaping, staring blankly at the two teenagers standing in front of him, and he couldn't believe his eyes, his mind, and his heart. When Padmé first told him she was pregnant, he was shocked, thrilled and terrified, all at the same time, but he quickly accepted it and looked forward to play his role as a parent. He thought that he was ready for whatever was to come. But he never, not in his entire life, expected something like this.

When Anakin was sifting through the Jedi archives, looking for some Force-inheritance related stuff, he did find some pieces of information according to which blood relatives would share a natural Force bond. But what he felt when he saw his children, when they were flesh and blood and not just a potential future, overwhelmed him.

The term Force bond was an understatement. It was nothing like what he developed with Obi-wan or Ahsoka, it seemed to exist on a different level, it was like a part of a body. It wasn't formed through time. It was just there, and it always was since the twins were conceived, as Anakin suddenly realized. And, Force, was it right!

Along with the realization of the existence of the bond, Anakin felt a warm feeling spreading out in his body and soul. He felt love he never had for Obi-wan, or his mother, or even Padmé. It was unconditional, with that special dire need to protect his loved ones.

Anakin's first plan was to leave his children be and not to interfere, or make a mess in their lives. But now, when he met them, when he felt all of the things connected with being their father, he knew. He would never be able to let them go.

Suddenly, Anakin felt a light nudge in the back of his mind, making its way through to his consciousness and bringing him back to the here and now. To his surprise, Skywalker was hearing the twins' telepathic conversation.

'_Why is he staring at us like that?_' Leia asked her brother who was looking at Anakin with a shock and amazement equal to the ones written all over the Jedi's face.

'_This... He... I... We..._' Luke was babbling, unable to form a coherent thought. Leia rolled her eyes.

'_Yes, my dear little brother. This is Anakin Skywalker. Our hero, our idol, our star, and so on_.'

'_This. Is. So. AWESOME!_' Luke's voice sounded almost like a girly squeal.

'_And to think that every time I get excited about Han Solo, you're whining and making hurling sounds,_' Leia sighed with resignation.

'_Oh, come on! This is soo much different than with Solo!_' Luke challenged.

Anakin chuckled, hearing the twins' bickering, and took a closer look at them. Luke could have been his own more innocent and shy twin. Leia looked like her mother at first sight. But the longer Anakin was looking at her, the more she actually resembled his own mother. The shape of the girl's face and eyes, the hair color and texture, it was all Shmi's.

'_Yup_,' Anakin smiled to himself. '_They're Skywalkers, alright_.'

'_Luke, maybe we should say something, it's all getting really, really awkward,_' Leia proposed.

'_Do you think that he'll give me his autoprint?_' Luke said, still too excited to hear any reasoning.

'Really? My autoprint?' Anakin asked out loud with a sly smile. The twins' eyes went wide.

'But... We... You... How?' Luke was trying to ask.

'Sithspit! The dishes! I am so sorry!' Anakin said and hurried to pick up the shattered plates.

'Don't worry, Uncle Ani. Let me,' Ryoo, who was watching the scene curiously with the rest of the Naberrie family, said, helping Anakin clean the mess.

'_Uncle_ Ani?' Leia inquired with curiosity and suspicion.

'Oh, right, you wouldn't know,' Ryoo answered with a giggle. 'Well, when Pooja and I first met Master Skywalker we were still little kids, and calling him uncle sounded like a very appealing idea to us at the time.'

'I see,' Leia said still not convinced.

'I mean, among other reasons,' Ryoo added, smiling mischievously.

'Now, now, sweetie, isn't that enough. I think I hear your baby crying,' Sola said quickly. Ryoo took the hint and left slowly, still smiling.

'Sooo... I was thinking...' Luke started, blushing furiously and looking at his feet.

'No, you can't touch my lightsaber.'

'Say what, now?' Sola laughed, amused by Anakin's poor way of handling the situation.

'Sorry, that's what I'm usually asked for. Gee, now that I think of it, I think this question had some deeper meaning,' Skywalker said, rubbing his chin as if in deep consideration.

'Just how old you're Anakin to make such jokes, huh?' Sola said, shaking her head.

'How old do I look like to you?' he asked with a smirk.

'Funny,' Sola answered, rolling her eyes.

'Excuse me? I think Luke is dying to ask you a question,' Leia cut in, as always speaking for her brother.

'Of course. I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous,' Anakin said with a sheepish smile.

'Nervous?' Leia asked.

'Did I say nervous? I meant... Uh,' Skywalker was trying to explain himself, when he noticed Sola's wide grin. 'You're really enjoying this, aren't you?'

'Please, go on and don't mind me,' she answered nonchalantly.

'Keepuna! You Naberrie women,' Anakin muttered.

'What was that?' Luke asked, his embarrassment forgotten.

'What was what?' Anakin asked, puzzled

'That word you've just said.'

'Uuuhhh... Huttese?' Anakin said, still confused.

'You speak Huttese?'

'Uh.. yeah, that was the first language I've been thought. Why?'

'Nothing. It's just… curious...,' Luke said, looking at Skywalker, as if searching for something in his face.

'So, you were saying?' Anakin asked.

'Right. How did you... You know...'

Anakin laughed shortly, bent over the boy a little, and answered quietly, 'You guys aren't the only Force sensitives here.'

'Yeah, and it's rude to eavesdrop!' Leia challenged.

'It's not eavesdropping if you're not making any effort to shield your conversation. In my head it sounded like screaming,' Anakin explained, winking at his daughter, who just snorted due to lack of a counterargument. 'But either way, I apologize,' he added, putting his hand on her shoulder.

As soon as he touched her, Leia felt an almost electric impulse going through her body, and she quickly moved away, a bit startled.

'Is something wrong?' Anakin asked, his blue eyes darkening with worry.

'No. I just... don't like being touched by strangers,' Leia lied, holding his gaze. What she saw in the Jedi's eyes was the last thing she would ever expect to see. It seemed as if his blue eyes paled with a sincere and almost heartbreaking sadness.

'I see,' Anakin smiled weakly. Her reaction hurt him more than he would like to admit. But as soon as he thought of focusing on _himself_ being hurt, he saw a scene in his mind.

'_And now Your Highness_, _we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base.'_

Suddenly, he needed air, and as much as he wanted to stay, he needed to get away.

'Going back to my question,' Luke said. 'Does this mean that we're like other Jedi, or you?'

'More than you know,' Anakin answered absently.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Leia inquired.

'Does this mean that I could be a Jedi? 'Cos our mom always tells us that I don't have this _thing_,' Luke pushed the subject, ignoring Leia's question.

'Why would she tell you that?' Skywalker asked, narrowing his eyes.

'We don't know,' Leia stated. 'You tell us.'

'And how should I know what's in her head?'

'You seem to know what's in our heads,' the girl retorted.

'Touché!' Anakin laughed. Leia was certainly her father's daughter. 'I don't read minds. I just hear things. But I would be just as interested in the answer as you. Going back. Luke, yes. You could be a Jedi.'

'So, it's, as I felt, my destiny, isn't it?' the boy asked hopefully.

'I wouldn't know,' Anakin answered.

'But I know that you do.'

'Alright, you win. It is...' Skywalker started, but suddenly stopped, staring blankly at the doors behind the twins. A light tingling in his mind was trying to tell him something. Somebody was approaching. A somebody he knew.

'Snips?' he whispered with disbelief, and started to make for an exit. When he reached the door, he turned around and said, 'Thank you for the meal, it was delicious. I'd love to stay but I believe that someone's looking for me.'

'It was our pleasure, my boy,' Jobal answered, smiling warmly. 'Please, do visit us again,' Anakin's smile was a promise.

'Master Skywalker, wait!' Luke caught the Jedi by the arm. 'You haven't answered my question.'

Anakin sighed and looked the boy in the eyes, with a serious expression on his face.

'Luke, being a Jedi is not your destiny,' he said, and the world behind Luke's eyes seemed to crumble. Anakin suddenly caught his son in a tight embrace and whispered to his ear, 'It's your legacy.' With that he withdrew, smiled first at Luke, then at Leia, and left, leaving a great puzzlement behind him.

Outside, Anakin looked around, searching for his former padawan. And there she was, standing at the corner of the street, her hands on her hips, right next to the two lightsabers clipped to her belt. Anakin's jaw hanged.

Ahsoka has changed. She was now almost as tall as he was, her feminine curves brought out by her usual revealing Jedi attire. The last time Anakin saw her she was a girl, and now, a fully grown up woman was standing in front of him. And a beautiful one.

'Hey, Skyguy. Stop ogling me or your eyes will fall off,' she said with a smirk, walking slowly in his direction.

When the initial shock passed, Anakin rushed to the Togruta and caught her in a tight embrace, burying his head in her neck. Ahsoka hugged him back without much of a thought, feeling the tickling sensation of the tears falling down her cheeks.

They stood there for some time just taking comfort from one another's presence. Finally, Anakin pulled away a little bit, wiping his own tears out.

'I thought I'd never see you again,' he whispered with a smile.

'You thought? It wasn't me who died! Sort of,' she said, punching him in the chest, half-jokingly, but half-seriously. 'You left us. Just like that!'

'_I_ left _you_?' he said, his smile turning to a hurt one.

'I had to, and you know...' she started to explain, but Anakin's hug stopped her.

'I know. But it just... hurt,' he said sadly and withdrew. 'It's all in the past now,' they both smiled at each other and started to walk.

'I'm here to take you to the hospital.'

'I know.'

'You don't wanna go back just yet.'

'Nope.'

'Soo... how about a drink? I saw a bar on my way there.'

'You know what, Snips?' Anakin said, putting his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders. 'That is so not Jedi-like.'

'I've learnt for the best.'

**oOo**

When Luke and Leia finally let themselves be convinced to go to sleep, Sola and Jobal sat alone in the kitchen, making themselves some tea and thinking deeply. For the first few minutes, none of them dared to comment on what just transpired between Padmé's twins and Anakin Skywalker. Both were scared to speak their thoughts out loud. Finally, Jobal couldn't take the tension anymore.

'Sola, please tell me that I'm just old and it was all my imagination,' she said staring blankly at her tea.

'Well, mom. It would mean that I'm getting old too,' Sola answered with a sigh.

'How is that even possible? Why wouldn't she tell us? Her own family!'

'If what we suspect is true.'

'If? There is no if! Did you take a good look at them?' Jobal exclaimed.

'I know! Anakin looks exactly...'

'Exactly!' Jobal cut in, throwing her hands up in desperation.

'Do you think that dad saw it too?'

'Oh, honey,' Jobal laughed. 'Your father wouldn't notice such a thing even if it came and bit him in the... you know, nose.'

'I think my little sister has some explaining to do.'

'Indeed she has.'

And while the Naberrie women were talking, two figures were lurking behind the door to the kitchen, as always unnoticed, listening to the conversation with a great interest.

**oOo**

Anakin was silently sipping his drink, not having said a word since he and Ahsoka entered the bar.

'Two double Corellian whiskeys. Wow. It must be heavy,' Ahsoka chuckled, looking at Anakin's glasses, one already empty and one almost empty. 'Ok, out with it. What's bothering you?'

'Seriously?' Anakin lifted his eyebrow with a slight annoyance.

'I mean, apart from the obvious. I know you, Skyguy, and I know there's something more to that deep frown on your forehead than the fact of your 15-year absence,' Anakin groaned with frustration and lowered his head on the table with a loud thump. 'I'm right then,' she smiled triumphantly, taking a victorious sip of her ale.

'Maybe there is something,' Skywalker admitted reluctantly. 'But... I still need a few more minutes... Or drinks.'

'Ok, so maybe you want to hear what I've been up to?'

'Yes! And besides, it seems like you've returned to the Order. It's really wizard and all, but, what the kriff?'

Ahsoka sighed and smiled sadly, 'That day when I left, I've decided to look for my family.'

'And?' Anakin hurried the Togruta when she didn't continue.

'I found them. On the home planet of my people. They were happy to meet me, they truly were, it's just that...'

'You were strangers to each other,' Anakin finished for her. Ahsoka nodded and carried on.

'I stayed with them for a month or so, but when I saw how uncomfortable they were with my presence, I left. My parents and I weren't able to communicate on any deeper level. It's like we were talking only about food and weather.'

'I expect that there's more to it.'

'Yeah. Mother and father told me that my two older brothers were living on Coruscant and that they were eager to meet me, soo... I've decided to give my family another shot.'

'And?'

'I'm happy that I have. Both my brothers are awesome and crazy guys. We understood each other instantly,' Ahsoka smiled fondly. 'We see each other as often as we can. Besides, they both got married and I love to spoil my nieces and nephews!'

'I see,' Anakin muttered under his breath.

'Are you jealous, Skyguy?' she asked with a smirk. Anakin grunted. 'Don't worry. You'll always be mu favorite big bro. And besides, no one will ever get me and know me as you do, not even Lux.'

'Well, that's good to hea... wait, wait, wait, come again?' Anakin asked with bewilderment. 'Lux, as in, Bonteri Lux?'

'Yes,' Ahsoka blushed.

'I knew it!' Skywalker said, lifting his hand for a hive-five, which she gave him reluctantly.

'After Onderon joined the Republic and Lux offered to represent it in the Senate, he practically moved to Coruscant. When he heard that I was no longer a part of the Order, he sought me out.'

Anakin smirked at Ahsoka's deepening blush, 'And?'

'Are you really going to make me say it?' she muttered, hiding her face in her hands, slightly embarrassed. 'Ok, we went for it and we've been together ever since. Sort of.'

'Sort of?'

'Well... I've been living quite happily without the Order, but there was something missing. I didn't realize what it was until it was lost,' Ahsoka sighed sadly and continued. 'When I felt our master-padawan bond was broken, I knew exactly what was wrong with my life.'

'Ahsoka...'

'No, let me finish. It was as if part of my heart and soul was ripped, no, burnt out of me, leaving a whole that cannot possibly be filled,' the Togruta said with a pain in her eyes. 'I know it wasn't your fault. I just realized then how attached I've become to you and all.'

Anakin took Ahsoka's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The Togruta stood up suddenly.

'I'll get the next round,' and with that she headed towards the bar, leaving Anakin feeling immensely guilty. When she returned with the drinks, there was no sight of the previous tremor on her face.

'So,' she continued. 'After that, I felt that I had no choice but to return to the Order.'

'What do you mean?'

'I knew that part of you still lived in me, and I sort of wanted to carry on your work, pass on the knowledge you passed on to me,' Ahsoka explained. 'Besides, I knew that Master Kenobi needed some understanding soul by his side.'

'And Lux? You just left him?' Anakin asked disapprovingly.

'He understood. But we couldn't stay apart for long. That was when I'd decided to go to the Council and tell them all about this, that I'm confused because I want to be a Jedi and all, but I cannot forget the life I had when I wasn't part of the Order. That was when Master Kenobi brought the matter of the attachments up before the Council. After the many discussions they finally agreed to bend the Code not only for new initiates, but for the Jedi as well,' she finished with a smile.

'That's... so great!' Anakin said, trying to look enthusiastic and happy for his former padawan.

'It's a shame that the Code was still so strict on this matter before you disappeared, huh?' Ahsoka winked.

'Yeah... a shame, indeed,' Anakin's face darkened. 'Ahsoka... Padmé's twins...'

'They're yours. I know,' the Togruta finished.

'And they have no idea who I am. For them, I'm a total stranger!' Anakin said with frustration, gripping the glass in his hand tighter and tighter. Ahsoka took the glass from his hand.

'Things will work out,' she assured him. 'But, it's not what is in your mind, is it?'

'No,' Anakin admitted, avoiding Ahsoka's gaze. She waited patiently for him to carry on.

'I'm telling you this because I know that you won't judge me, and besides, I really need to get it out,' Anakin explained. 'When I was there, at Malachor, I ... saw things.'

'Vision,' Ahsoka stated.

'Terrible and terrifying visions. They showed me a very possibly future.'

'About someone close to you?'

'No. About me,' he answered darkly. 'It's like Malachor itself triggered them. At first, it started with some voices, than I saw full scenes, felt the very really sensation of heat and pain, and finally there was this blinding light, this feeling of drifting into unconsciousness. And the next thing, I woke up in the hospital.'

'What did you see?' Ahsoka asked tentatively, feeling her former master's fear and disgust that he directed at himself.

'I saw a _monster_.'

'What?'

And the further Anakin went with his visions, his latest situation, the voice in his head, Ahsoka's eyes were going wider and wider. Suddenly, her mind pushed a vision of her older self she'd seen on Mortis into her consciousness.

'_Be warned, you may never see your future if you remain his student._'

When Anakin finished, Ahsoka was still staring at him with shock and, what surprised him, realization. Skywalker knew that she, as well as he, realized that what he saw would have become a terrible reality.

'Snips, please, say something. I'm losing my mind to the point I wished I've never been born!' he said with desperation. His words dispelled her initial shock.

'They were just visions. The Force was trying to save you from all this. None of this happened.'

'But it could have!' Anakin argued.

'And now, you know what your weaknesess are, and what you should beware of,' Ahsoka was still trying to make a point.

'And what if I can't?' Skywalker snapped, blowing up his and Ahsoka's glasses with drinks to bits. The Togruta stood up slowly, went to the bar and came back with a jug full of water.

'Ahsoka what are you...' Anakin tried to say when Ahsoka poured the water on to his head.

'You need to cool down and stop being paranoid,' she said coldly.

'I'm not being...'

'Don't even give me that! You will not turn to the Dark Side, even if it means me breathing down your neck the whole time!'

Anakin just stared at her with disbelief, and started laughing.

'What is wrong with you?' Ahsoka yelled, shaking Skywalker by the shoulders.

'Thanks, Snips,' Anakin said when he finally was able to catch his breath after a hard laughing. 'I knew I can count on you.'

'Oh don't Snips me just yet!' she fumed. 'But, you'll hate me saying this. You have to talk to Obi-wan about all this,' she continued, her face turning serious.

'You're right,' Anakin admitted. 'I do hate you saying that.'

'Will you?' Ahsoka pushed.

'I will.'

'When?'

'Oh, for the love of... Immediately when I see him, satisfied?' Anakin scowled.

'Make sure you do, Skyguy, or I'll do it for you,' she challenged. 'And, uh... There's something I didn't tell you...' Ahsoka admitted.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Anakin sighed.

'I had visions of my own.'

'About me,' he stated.

'Yes. I saw you, bright, brave and flowing with the Light Side of the Force. But, you also had some Dark Side within you. The thing is, it didn't seem to pose a problem since both sides were perfectly balanced, as the blue and red lightsaber you were holding. Anyway, there was someone behind you. Some kind of a dark figure, or more of a shadow actually.'

'Was this figure kinda like... You know...'

'No. It wasn't Vader,' she stated. 'The figure was cloaked, a bit hunched, with a hand reaching for you, as if in greed.'

Anakin knew. He knew only one person who would crave his powers like this.

And he didn't like it. Not even one bit.

**oOo**

**On second thought, I think I like this chapter either way :D**

**The next chapter will appear when I manage to write something between making coffee and wiping the tables at the café I work in :P**

**Till next time!**

**Reviews are appreciated :) I love to hear your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! **

**It's been a while, but I finally found some time to write a new chapter ^^ I really didn't think that this job would suck so much of my energy -_- but here it is! New chapter :D **

**And I'm so happy that the number of the reviews passed 100! I didn't expect that to happen and that makes me crazy happy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to my awesome reviewers: <strong>**ahsokatano191, purpleswans, daviddavies5851, Jedi Angel001, Talicor, bugaboo13, KittyKati1, Unknownone, Sanna Black Slytherin, Lord Necrotis II, Kennayil, Guest: Angel. I couldn't do it without you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, big thanks for all the favs and alerts go to: darklover21, jfmoore, Titiff, Learnfrom it, CosmoZombie, Darkfoxx3, f22velociraptor, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, Queen Jean-Grey, dissatisfieduser, Saikerng, OdaL, LadyVader1005, eddy365, Swdedenat, Nate The Grate, sweetandwitty, Skygirl90628, CaptainJessy, lonelylove846, Am17, LArunner, Jo96win, Crius, danoc, BeckyBoo12221, bella cullen the original, BuddysLilSis, DVNIKKI, ameliedavid, YS-4life, Zireael07, blazingfire22, Jo96win. You guys keep me going!<strong>

**And as always, I would like to thank all my shy readers for their constant presence :)**

* * *

><p><strong>And now, the answers for reviews which cannot be answered by PM:<strong>

**Unknownone: Thanks you for your comment! :) and well, it is Star Wars, there is always something menacing lurking in the Darkness ;) **

**Guest: Angel: Thanks! I'm happy you like the story :) We'll send Palo back packing, but not just yet ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Wars does not belong to me. As well as the dialogues form the movies I used in this chapter. Oh, and I don't make money on this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>After a few more drinks, and a lot more of good-old-days memories, Ahsoka and Anakin headed back to the hospital. Upon entering the building, Skywalker was showered with dozens of hands belonging to the nurses who were making quite a fuss around him.<p>

'Master Skywalker, are you alright?'

'Where have you been?'

'Do you need anything?'

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and snorted with irritation. Anakin was, indeed, a very attractive man, but this was just plain ridiculous. She stepped in front of her former master, and gave the gathered women a stern look. The nurses quickly run off, each in their respectful direction.

'Wow,' Anakin laughed. 'That would spread some major gossip, you know.'

'Now, wouldn't that be a scandal,' Ahsoka retorted with a smirk.

'Shut up,' Anakin muttered, and quickened the pace.

'Master Skywalker!' the Jedi heard a voice of his attending physician upon reaching his hospital room.

'Um... Hi, doc. I was...'

'I can't believe it!' the doctor cut in, and pushed Anakin into the room, and then, straight to bed. 'I would expect something like that from a ten-year-old. Bah! Ten-year-olds are more responsible and mature than that!'

'I resent that!' Anakin defended himself.

'Oh, really? Do you have any idea just how weak and unstable you still are?'

'For the last time, I feel fine!'

'Rubbish!' the doctor burst out. 'You'll have to excuse my temper, but how exactly your afternoon performance proves your stability?'

'It was an accident,' Anakin frowned. 'And I've healed everyone.'

'You're unbelievable! That's beside the point. It shouldn't have happened at all! You could have killed someone, or yourself!'

'How would you know anything about Force abilities?'

'Because I specialize in Force sensitive patients. I've been studying in the Jedi Temple,' Anakin's eyes went wide hearing this, and he shut his mouth, looking down.

'Now we're listening, huh?' the doctor's voice softened a little bit. 'The Galaxy is changing and evolving. With so many Force sensitive people popping out everywhere, any respectable hospital would have someone like me in their staff,' he explained.

'I see,' Anakin answered, feeling guilty.

'Either way, I apologize for my short temper. But with your level of Force sensitivity it's simply too dangerous for you to wander about just like that.'

'I understand,' Skywalker admitted.

'And besides,' the doctor started doing some examination on the Jedi. 'Those clothes are so not you,' he finished with a smile.

'Ok,' Ahsoka suddenly appeared. 'I took care of the nurses.'

'What exactly do you mean, Master Tano?' the doctor turned to the Togruta with a lifted eyebrow.

'Nothing,' she answered. 'Much,' she added, trying to look as innocent as possible.

'Afraid that Lux will get jealous?' Anakin smirked.

'No,' Ahsoka answered a little too quickly. 'Besides, he trusts me.'

'Yet, he's still a guy, and guys tend to get possessive.'

'Rush Clovis?' Ahsoka proposed with a triumphant smile.

'I hate you,' Anakin muttered.

'Anyway,' the doctor cut in. 'Now, I really want you, Master Skywalker, to promise me that you'll be more responsible. I still will have to keep you here for some time.'

'I'm afraid it won't happen,' Obi-wan entered the room.

Anakin buried himself deeper in the pillows, guilt written all over his face. Usually, Obi-wan would be fuming with irritation at a behavior Anakin had presented earlier that day, and he would lecture him endlessly about responsibility and maturity that should go along with his age.

But now, there was a fond smile playing on Kenobi's lips. His posture was anything but tense. Anakin could have sworn that his former master was laughing inside.

'What do you mean, Master Kenobi?' the doctor frowned, not happy at all.

'I've just finished a conversation with the Jedi Council, and we've decided that Anakin will recover quicker under the watchful eyes of the Jedi Healers,' Obi-wan explained.

'Are you suggesting that I am not competent enough?'

'Of course not, doctor. But it will be much easier to tame Anakin inside the Temple, and with the help of the Force.'

'Point taken,' the doctor sighed. 'When are you leaving?'

'Preferably tomorrow. In two days at most.'

'No!' Anakin protested, immediately lifting himself up from the pillows.

'Anakin...'

'I can't leave yet!' Anakin interrupted Obi-wan, and for a reason unknown to the doctor, he was panicking. And along with his unstable emotions, everything in the room started to shake. 'See what I mean?'

Obi-wan simply approached his former Padawan and put a hand on his forehead.

'Anakin, let go.'

'What?'

'Release it through me.'

And so he did. Skywalker channeled the mixture of his feelings towards Obi-wan, and, slowly, his head started to clear until he was able to take control over his unstable powers.

'I will leave you now,' the doctor said and left.

Everything in the room stopped shaking as Anakin's breath become even and calm again. Yet, Obi-wan still had his hand on Skywalker's forehead.

'Uh... Master?'

'You're... powerful,' Kenobi said absently with a frown forming on his forehead.

'Uh, yeah. It's not news,' Anakin rolled his eyes.

'I mean... more powerful than I remember,' Obi-wan's frown deepened even more.

'I've sensed it too,' Ahsoka added. 'He's like a star before going supernova.'

'And that's what worries me,' Obi-wan said, finally getting his hand of Anakin.

'Great. Just perfect. As if I hadn't enough problems already,' Anakin sulked, throwing his arms up in the air.

'Ehm... speaking of problems. Skyguy?' Ahsoka proposed.

'Snips. Give me a chance.'

'I'm sure he'll tell me, whatever it is that's bothering him, when he's ready,' Obi-wan said to Anakin, already suspecting what the young Jedi wanted to talk about. 'I must admit though, that you have changed so much. Although, that today's stunt was so 15-year-old of you,' Kenobi chuckled.

'I have changed,' Anakin admitted seriously. 'And now, it's your turn to listen without interrupting.'

'Don't tell me,' Obi-wan said, confusing both Anakin and Ahsoka. 'Show me.'

'But, Master... it's bad enough to hear, let alone see,' Skywalker said. 'I couldn't... I can't...'

'Do it,' Obi-wan cut in, bending his head down a little for the younger Jedi.

'Alright,' Anakin lifted his hand hesitantly and put it and Kenobi's head. 'Watch closely.'

And so, Obi-wan did.

* * *

><p>'We'll get the check, please,' Palo informed the waiter as Padmé was already putting on her coat.<p>

'It was such a lovely evening,' she said when they were standing outside the restaurant.

'After everything that has happened lately, we deserved a nice night out,' Palo replied, opening the speeder doors for his wife.

'Do you think that the kids are fine?' she asked.

'Why wouldn't they be? It's not the first time they stay over at your parents'. Besides, they're not little kids anymore,' Palo answered a little confused. 'Wait a second...' he mused.

'What?'

'I know what this is about,' he realized. 'You're thinking about him.'

Padmé sighed. 'Is that so surprising?'

'I guess not,' he said indifferently and focused on driving.

'Don't do this,' Padmé said quietly.

'Do what?'

'Don't shut me out,' she answered.

_'How long does it going to take for us to be honest with each other?'_

'Am I really the one shutting you out? Or is it you who will not talk to me about all this,' he pointed out.

Padmé remained silent. Palo muttered something under his breath.

'Alright,' she said finally. 'I'm confused and frightened.'

'Confused?' Palo asked. 'Do you still have feelings for him?'

'I don't know,' she admitted honestly.

'So... What are you going to do about it?'

'Nothing. As we once agreed, it's all in the past,' she answered.

'Last time we talked about it he wasn't alive. I think it changes a few things,' Palo said a bit harsher than he intended.

'What do you want me to do?' Padmé asked hotly. 'Run into his open arms and forget about last 15 years? Is that what you want?'

'No,' he admitted calmly. 'But that's not what I meant.'

'Then, what is it?'

'I need you to be sure,' he answered seriously. 'I don't want to be an obstacle in your way to happiness.'

'I am sure. Besides, it's as I said, I'm a bit frightened.'

'Of him?' Palo asked with disbelief.

'Yes and no. Anakin is very... ' she was trying to find the right words. 'Unpredictable, stubborn, and hot-headed. He gets jealous and possessive,' she explained. 'I'm just afraid of what he will do when he meets Luke and Leia. And I know that he will meet them, and soon.'

'What do you think he might do?'

'I honestly don't know, and that's what's bothering me,' she sighed heavily.

'You will have to talk to him then.'

'I know. And that scares me even more,' she admitted. 'Let's get the kids home.'

* * *

><p><em>'Let her go Anakin!'<em>

_'Let. Her. Go.'_

_'You turned her against me!'_

_'You have done that yourself!'_

_..._

_'Don't make me kill you.'_

_'Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to DEMOCRACY!'_

_'If you're not with me, than you're my enemy.'_

_'Only a Sith deals in absolute. I will do what I must.'_

_'You will try.'_

_..._

_'YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!'_

_'IT WAS SAID YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM! BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE! NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!'_

_'I HATE YOU!'_

'_You were my brother Anakin. I loved you.'_

* * *

><p>Obi-wan felt that someone was shaking him violently, calling his name. When he opened his eyes, he saw a worried face of Ahsoka. Behind her, Anakin was sitting at the edge of the bed, his face buried in his hands.<p>

All the things Obi-wan saw were unthinkable, unreal. Anakin turning to the Dark Side? _Killing the younglings? _A surge of numb pain went through Kenobi's heart.

He wouldn't let his best friend go anywhere near such a path. Unlike in the visions, he would be there for him.

'Obi-wan?' Kenobi heard Anakin's weak whisper.

'Yes?'

'Will you promise me something?' Skywalker asked, turning his head to the older Jedi. 'If I ever turn to the Dark Side, you will make sure that I won't be able to hurt anyone.'

'Anakin I...'

'Promise me,' Skywalker cut in. 'Please.'

The desperation in Anakin's voice was unbearable. 'I promise.'

'Good,' Skywalker said and turned around again. Obi-wan stood up and sat next to Anakin.

'By the way, what I said in your visions is true,' he said.

'That I'm lost?'

'No,' Obi-wan chuckled and put his arm around Anakin's shoulder. 'You are my brother and I do love you.'

Anakin smiled as he took comfort from Kenobi's words. After a while, Ahsoka cleared her throat loudly.

'I really don't want to interrupt or anything, but we still have a matter of leaving for Coruscant to discuss,' she said.

'And what's to discuss?' Obi-wan asked, looking intently at Anakin.

'Don't make me say it,' Skywalker pleaded.

'Say what?'

'_Koocho! _Damn it, Obi-wan!' Anakin burst out. 'My kids. Luke and Leia. I don't want to lose them again. But still, I can't risk getting involve in their lives, for obvious reasons,' he sighed. 'Why does my life have to be so screwed up?'

'I have very mixed feelings about it too,' Obi-wan admitted. 'But one thing is clear. I can feel that you and your children belong together. Your bond in the Force is shining very brightly. Even now,' he smiled reassuringly.

'So, what do I do?' Anakin asked.

'Take it easy. One step at a time. That way, you'll try to learn to live with your attachment responsibly,' Obi-wan explained.

'But I'm still going back to Coruscant,' Anakin stated unhappily.

'Yes,' Ahsoka said. 'That's why we need to find a way for them to go there as well.'

'How about the initial training?' Anakin proposed.

'No,' Obi-wan shook his head. 'I've been trying to convince Padmé to do this for years.'

'I think Padmé would find this idea more appealing if she was in the Capitol as well,' Anakin mused.

'So what's your plan, Skyguy?' Ahsoka inquired.

'What makes you think I've got one?' Anakin asked with a sly smile.

'You always have one.'

'Alright. Obi-wan, is Jar Jar still the representative of Naboo and without an actual family?'

'Yes. Why?'

'Good. I need to give him a call them,' Skywalker smirked.

'Come again?' Ahsoka lifted her eyebrow.

'I need to convince him that he needs to think about, well I don't know, settling down with his _Queeny_.'

'So Padmé can be a senator again? Brilliant!' Ahsoka smiled.

'The question is whether she'll take the position or not,' Obi-wan mused. 'Because the people of Naboo will want her to represent them, that's for sure.'

'Please,' Anakin said. 'It's Padmé we're talking about.'

'It might work,' Obi-wan stated. 'But that's one thing. And I think there's only one person who can convince her to that other thing - twins' training,' he said looking pointedly at Anakin.

'Me? How would _I_ do that?'

'You'll figure something out,' Obi-wan assured the younger Jedi. 'And that's enough brainstorming for today, you need to rest,' Obi-wan said, stood up, and started to make for the doors.

'Guys?' Anakin said, already lying in bed. 'Thank you.'

Obi-wan and Ahsoka smiled and left.

As Anakin was dozing lightly, thinking of the future that might after all be looking up, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

And that's when the dark visions returned to torment him.

* * *

><p>Luke couldn't fall to sleep long after he returned to his room. The words that Master Skywalker said to him were bothering him deeply, and what he heard from his grandmother and aunt disturbed him even more.<p>

Luke, once again that night, came over to the mirror hanged on the side of his wardrobe, and inspected his reflection in it. On the wall right next to him, there was a poster, one of many, showing Anakin Skywalker. Luke sighed deeply. Grandma Jobal was right. The resemblance was uncanny.

The same strong chin. The same thin and snub nose. The same strikingly blue eyes. The same shade of blond on the curly hair. He still was much shorter and not so strong-built as Skywalker, but those features Luke clearly inherited from his mother. He looked again at Anakin's playful smile on the poster.

He saw that smile on many, many occasions. On Leia's face.

Luke lied down on the bed. Everything seemed to be falling into place. His appearances, his dreams of a man speaking Huttese, his and Leia's special abilities, the Tatooine lullaby in Leia's dream. The puzzle was complete. Luke just refused to believe it.

Not that he didn't want Skywalker to be his father. It's not like he ever felt any kind of a real connection with Palo. He was nice and caring, but there always was some kind of barrier between them. Now, Luke knew why.

But, he just couldn't imagine any reason why his mother would lie to him and Leia about all this. Luke knew that before Master Skywalker's accident, it was forbidden for a Jedi to form attachments, so he could understand why she would keep it a secret form the public. But why keep it a secret from her own children? Did his mother have so little trust in him and Leia? Or there really was nothing to talk about, and this whole thing was just a weird coincidence.

With that thought, Luke finally started dozing. A smile appeared on his face when, as always, a tall man appeared in his dream. But this time, when the man turned around, Luke saw blue eyes. The same as his own. It was Anakin Skywalker looking at him.

But before Luke could think about what he saw, when the scene shifted, and he found himself on some kind of wagon with two other people, a man and a woman, with their hands bound.

'Excuse me?' Luke asked, but the pair didn't answer. Then, they looked at each other and Luke gasped.

The woman was his mother. She was twenty-something years old, but it was still her. Luke didn't have to look to know whom she was facing. It was a very adolescent Anakin Skywalker, still with a padawan braid Luke knew all too well.

_'Don't be afraid,' _young Anakin said to Padmé.

_'I'm not afraid to die,' _she replied, her voice barely a whisper. _'I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life.'_

_'What are you talking about?' _Anakin asked shyly, as if afraid that his voice might broke the dream he started having.

_'I love you,'_ Padmé whispered.

_'You love me?' _Anakin asked with disbelief, but with a smile as well. _'I thought that we had decided not to fall in love, that we would be forced to live a lie, and that it would destroy our lives.'_

_'I think our lives are about to be destroyed, anyway,' _Padmé stated sadly.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds, and finally, Padmé continued. _'I truly, deeply love you,' _she whispered, approaching the young Jedi more and more with each word. _'And before we die, I wanted you to know.'_

Luke was staring at the scene completely mesmerized. Before to the couple managed to close the gap between them, the scene shifted again.

Luke was standing on an enormous courtyard, surrounded by tall columns. Behind one of them, Luke noticed his mother who was reaching out with her hands to nobody else than Master Skywalker. He caught her in a tight embrace, and kissed her. Luke looked away, feeling a little embarrassed at this display of affection.

At first, he wondered whether what he saw was his imagination, or reality. Luke knew that he was dreaming. But something was telling him that all this actually happened.

When he looked back, he saw that the couple was talking. Luke quickly run towards them to hear their conversation.

_'Are you alright?' _Luke heard the Jedi said. Anakin put his hands on Padmé's arms. _'You're trembling,'_ he stated. _'What's going on?'_

Luke noticed that his mother was anxious, as if battling with what she was about to say.

_'Something wonderful has happened,'_ she said. _'Annie, I'm pregnant.'_

Luke saw shock on the Jedi's, no, on his father's face. A shock that immediately changed into a blissful joy. It brought smile to Luke's face.

After that, Luke was shifting and jumping through his parents' happy memories, filled with an unconditional and fiery love.

He was sleeping so deeply, that no one could wake him up, no matter how hard they tried. He also remained deaf, physically and through the Force, to the horrors his sister was facing through the dreams of her own.

* * *

><p>Leia was being dragged by two troopers in white armors. She was confused. How did she get here? Where exactly here was? Who were those soldiers? They kind of resembled clones, but at the same time they looked different. Leia tried to say something, ask where were they taking her, but not a sound escaped her lips. In fact, her mouth didn't even open. She panicked. She didn't have control over her body.<p>

Finally, the troopers stopped in front of the row of doors. They opened one of them and threw her inside, shutting the door before she could protest.

Leia's body led her to the bunk, and her mind had no choice but to obey. And she waited.

She had no idea how long was she laying there, when, finally, the doors opened. Leia felt her body stiffened.

The view in front of her was terrifying. She saw a monster. Tall as a tower, with a black cape falling down his shoulders. The motionless black mask which seemed to read her soul. And that cold breathing sound.

_'Now, your Highness,' _the man in black said. _'We'll discuss the location of your hidden rebel base.'_

And as soon as the words left his mouth, a black round interrogating droid flew into the cell, and the doors immediately closed.

And then, the pain came. Excruciating, unbearable, horrible pain. She was screaming, she was crying, but she never said a word. And all this time, she felt the _monster's _eyes on her.

After what she thought was eternity, the man left. And again, she waited. Tortured, not only physically, but mentally, she was asking herself, again and again, what did she do to deserve this?

Time passed. She didn't know if it was an hour, a day, a week, but finally, she was being dragged again. Somewhere during the way, the troopers passed her to the man in the mask, which, surprisingly, gave her a surge of strength. In the back of her mind she knew that she couldn't show weakness. After a while, they stopped in front, what she assumed, was a bridge of a ship, and her mouth started to move.

'_Governor Tarkin. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash,' _and as soon as she uttered the dark man's name, she felt a strong nudge in her mind. _'I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board.'_

_'Charming to the last. You don't how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life.'_

_'I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself.'_

_'Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor, now.'_

_'The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip your fingers.'_

_'Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first, since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base. I have chosen to test this station's destructive power of your home planet of Alderaan.'_

'What?' Leia thought. 'I don't live on Alderaan...'

_'No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons, you can't...'_

_'You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!'_

Leia could just stand and watch in horror.

_'I grow tired of asking this it will be the last time. Where is the rebel base?'_

_'Dantooine. They're on Dantooine.'_

_'There. You see, Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.'_

_'WHAT?!'_

_'You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough. Commence primary ignition.'_

_'No!'_

'They can't do that. That's impossible! What kind of people are they?!' Leia thought.

And then, she saw a green laser beam going in the direction of the planet. And finally, since the beginning of the dream, Leia regained control over her own body and she started to struggle, trying to escape from Vader's iron grip, but to no avail. Then all of a sudden, he turned her around to face him. She started to scream, as he was shaking her.

The last thing she remembered before she opened her eyes was a pair of stormy blue eyes.

* * *

><p>'Leia! Leia! Sweety, open your eyes! It's just a dream!' Padmé was trying to wake up her daughter.<p>

The ex-senator was terrified was terrified, more than she wanted to admit. She remembered all too well this scared expression she saw on Leia's face from her time with Anakin. Was she, as him, cursed with Force visions?

Leia snapped her eyes open, trembling uncontrollably, and weeping hysterically. She immediately buried her face in her mother's neck.

'Mom! I don't know anything! I don't know where the rebel base is!' the girl cried.

'You were just having a nightmare,' Palo who was presented in the room said, putting his hands on Leia's shoulder.

'They did it! They destroyed Alderaan!'

'Shh...' Padmé was trying to calm Leia down, but the girl still seemed to live her nightmare.

'Palo. Go wake up Luke,' Padmé ordered.

'Why?'

'He will be able to calm her down.'

Although he didn't understood he wife's reasoning, Palo immediately went to Luke's room without further question.

Padmé was trying to sooth Leia, but nothing was working. The girl was still crying and shouting some incoherent things. Not soon later, Jobal and Ruwee were trying to help Padmé with the task, but Leia remained deaf to any voice.

And so did Luke.

Suddenly, Palo burst into the room.

'I can't wake him up!' he said.

'What?' Padmé slowly lifted her head with disbelief. 'He's a light sleeper...'

'I don't know what's wrong! It's like he's in some sort of coma!'

And in that moment, for the first time since the twins were born, Padmé wished she had sent her kids for the Jedi training.

* * *

><p>Anakin found himself, once again, leaving the hospital without noticing anybody. But this time, he wasn't completely aware of what he was doing.<p>

His night started very pleasantly, with the dreams of all the good memories he shared with Padmé. But, as it was usually in his case, it didn't last long and the bad dreams came.

Anakin woke up in the middle of the night, tired and beaten after the nightmares of his possible future. And when he thought that all the bad emotions were left behind as he opened his eyes, he still could feel the horror of his dreams.

But it wasn't coming from him.

And still half-asleep, he dressed up and followed the strong disturbances he felt in the Force.

And he knew exactly where it would lead him.

The further he walked, the more tired he felt, as if somebody was sucking on his life energy. His exhaustion was getting stronger. Finally, when he was on the verge of passing out, he reached his destination.

Anakin opened the doors to the Naberrie house with the use of the Force, and he directed his steps straight upstairs.

The closer he got to the twins, the more blurred everything was becoming, until the only things he could see were the two bright Force Auras of Luke and Leia. He decided to see Luke first.

Anakin had a very vague idea that he bumped into somebody on his way, and that he heard somebody calling his name, but he couldn't really tell the difference between reality and wild currents of the Force.

When, somehow, he reached Luke's bed, he felt that the boy was very far gone into his dreams. The aura around him was actually madly happy. Anakin put his hand on the boy's forehead, and he saw it.

Red streams of the Dark Side. Anakin panicked, thinking that he himself might have been the cause of that, but he wasn't.

The little red threads were wild and untamed. They were reaching towards Anakin.

'_That's why I'm __exhausted...' _Anakin thought.

Luke must have been unconsciously letting his Force abilities go free.

Anakin touched the boy's mind, lightly pulling him back from the deep slumber. He immediately felt his energy back, as well as Luke going back to a normal, peaceful sleep.

Skywalker stood up, still tired but in much better condition, and went to Leia's room. He saw some blurred silhouettes in front of him, saying something energetically. He walked pass them and approached Leia.

She was still tossing wildly, screaming and crying. Skywalker quickly reached for the girl and touched her mind. All the nightmares he had that night were there. So, one by one, Anakin removed the images from Leia's mind until she calmed down and went back to undisturbed sleep.

After the Naberrie house was quiet and calm again, Anakin finally managed to take a look around.

Four pairs of eyes were staring at him belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, a man who Anakin assumed was Palo, and Padmé.

The Jedi casually stood up, tucked Leia on, and turned around to face Padmé.

'I think it's time we talked.'

* * *

><p><strong>Taa-daa! Reviews are always appreciated ;)<strong>

**Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys!**

**It's been a while, and I'm really really sorry for such a long break. What can I say, I've taken on too many responsibilities and now walk every day like a zombie. But**

**That's enough of my talking, off with the next chapter! (with which I am not really pleased... :/)**

**Huge, huge hugs and thanks for the reviews go to: Talicor, DVNIKKI, Lord Lelouch, Lord Necrotis II, QueenNaberrie, starflyergirl, Bonhamrules, xSuperNovax, Sanna Black**

**Slytherin, Peach, becas2302, bigman77 and all the Guest Revievers :)**

**I'd like to thank for all the alerts and favs :) : cullinto, Edha, Niklarus, Goodalwayswins98, wamakima5004, Lord Necrotis II, Shaihulung, BicolourRaptor, Grimjaww,**

**JWest23, LadyVader1005, SapphireBlueSea, xxxSimplyHookedxxx, b00kworm93, DauntleesShadowhunter4, A-Bot54, MoonstoneQuaffle7942, Raven788, Bonhamrules,**

**Itachidisciple123, eisbehr, Galleon375, bigman77, JGM16, AndyR76, squirtlee16, Bailey SmileyFace, DanielleHannah801, becas2302, curiosityparalysedbranstark, LazyBob,**

**theblackrose-mia, Sakhora, Asj Johnson, Angelic Phantomcrow, john60, Z'ha'dum, Raiden Uzumaki-Namikaze, Bear1867, destroyeverything, kshadow.**

**And thanks to my shy readers too :)**

**And the Reviews answer:**

**ElsaSkywalker: I'm so glad you like it :) And Luke, being a little Mrs. Bookworm in my story, was bound to figure everything out quickly :) Thanks again!**

**Guest: Thank you for your comment :) As for Padme, I'm sure it is in her charater not to jump into things but think them through :) She is supposed to be the responsible one here :)**

**And now I give you chapter 11! :D**

**Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

Padmé froze when she heard Anakin's words. She dreaded that moment. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but not a peep escaped her lips. She could just stand there and stare, trying to suppress the emotions she thought she had buried at the bottom of her heart a long time ago.

When she saw Anakin in the hospital, she was too shocked and, at the same time, too insanely happy about him waking up to notice that the old feelings she harbored began to wake up. When she did notice, it was already too late.

She had never stopped loving Anakin, and she had never deluded herself that she had. He was her soul mate, the father of her children, her husband.

All those years she had to endure without him, although quite happy and certainly peaceful, were empty. She did develop some kind of love towards Palo, one that was based purely on friendship. And when he asked her if they could try to have a baby, she couldn't bring herself to refuse him. Not after what he had sacrificed for her, not after all the help he had offered. And so the previous year she got intimate with him for the first time. And everything about it felt wrong.

Every time she found herself in bed next to him, she felt she was betraying Anakin. She tried to fight this feeling since it was kind of ridiculous, as Anakin was dead. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it off.

And having a baby was a whole other thing. She agreed to that because she felt she owed Palo as much. And she was praying to every god, deity, saint, or whatever higher power in the Universe, not to get pregnant. And, oddly enough, she never had. The birth control she was taking in secret certainly helped, although she still remembered her shock when she found out about Luke and Leia while she was taking precautions.

After what seemed to be an eternity of looking at Anakin's indifferent face, he turned away, breaking the eye contact. He opened the door, indicating for the Naberries, Padmé and Palo to follow him.

Skywalker's face didn't change an inch as he was leading the group down to the living room. On the outside he was calm, serious, and collected, or even cold. But in the inside, he could barely keep his ravaging emotions in check.

After calming Leia down, all senses had come back to Anakin with a complete awareness being one of them. When he saw Padmé, his heart clenched. It did so even more when he felt the waves of fear coming from her. Was she afraid of him? Just what she thought he would do? Claim her and the twins? Anakin's eyes darkened with anger, but he quickly let it go.

She was right to think that way, as the 'old' Anakin would do exactly such a thing. The memories of the incident with Rush Clovis immediately came to his mind. He quickly pushed them aside and decided that the 'new' Anakin would prove Padmé wrong.

He glanced at her as they were descending the stairs side by side. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss the crap out of her. It took every fiber of his being, every bit of self-control he possessed not to throw himself at Padmé. Especially when he could feel this incredible warmth concealed in her heart. The warmth that was love for him, as fierce and real as he remembered it. But he couldn't act on it. There were too many unresolved things between them for the moment.

Anakin stretched his senses to pick up the feelings of the elder Naberries to distract himself from Padmé. As it was to be expected, both of the Naberrie seniors were frightened by the events that occurred earlier that evening, and confused with Anakin's sudden appearance, although Jobal seemed to be somewhat smug and pleased with herself, as if she knew something more. Anakin groaned internally.

_'Of course she knows,' _he thought. '_She and Sola undoubtedly went making theories the second my feet left the house earlier,' _he reasoned.

Ruwee, on the other hand, was completely and totally bewildered and oblivious to the nature of twins' incident, and Anakin's sudden appearance, and what it all actually meant. But, surprisingly, he didn't suspect anything.

Skywalker finally brushed Palo's mind, and stomped on his feet. He certainly did not expect to feel what he felt. He expected anger along with jealousy, and understandably, there was a very healthy dose of those on the very surface of his consciousness. But much, much deeper, there was a genuine admiration, there was an utmost respect, and both of these emotions were being crushed and quelled, but to no avail. Anakin got even more unsure about the man that, still, kind of replaced him.

The group finally reached the living room. Padmé quickly sat on the couch, followed closely by Palo. Mr. Naberrie sank heavily in one of the armchairs, while Mrs. Naberrie approached a large wooden cupboard and opened it.

'Anakin is gin to your liking?' she asked casually.

'Yeah, sure,' Anakin answered automatically. 'Wait, what?'

'Gin, dear. My favorite beverage,' she rolled her eyes as if stating the obvious, putting glasses on the coffee table and pouring the drinks.

She took one glass and handed it to Anakin, 'I don't believe any of us can take it sober,' she concluded.

Skywalker was inspecting the drink in his hand for a second, and suddenly drank it all in one sip, and poured himself another one. Jobal sat gracefully on a free armchair, chuckling lightly under her breath.

'Well,' Anakin started, pacing back and forth, slightly nervous. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say. He had his speech prepared in his mind. He just didn't expect to direct it to anybody else than Padmé. 'Not quite the audience I've anticipated,' he muttered to himself.

'What was that?' Palo asked.

Anakin turned his gaze at the man, lifting his eyebrow. He sighed.

'First of, why, in the name of the Force, with all the adjustments that had been made in the Jedi Order, didn't you send Luke and Leia for at least an initial training?!' Skywalker asked, his voice full of anger. He quickly calmed himself and added, 'What were you thinking, Padmé?'

'How could she have known if they'd been Force Sensitive?' Ruwee challenged, defending his daughter.

Anakin glanced pointedly at Padmé and rolled his eyes.

'Well, Mr. Naberrie, for once, Master Kenobi was trying to convince her to this training for, like, forever,' Ruwee nodded in acknowledgement, casting his daughter a disappointed look, and gestured for the Jedi to continue. 'Uh... Well, for that other thing, maybe Padmé would like to care to elaborate.'

But Padmé said nothing which evoked a deep sigh from Anakin.

'I see,' he said. 'Anyway,' Anakin continued, focusing his attention back to Padmé. 'I am positive that you were fully aware of their special talents. I can even bet that you knew that it couldn't be any other way, taking the blood that flows through their veins.'

Padmé was still stubbornly avoiding Anakin's gaze, and looked down, trying to hide the tears of frustration that started to gather in her eyes, the tears that were bearing emotions she was holding back for so many years. Anakin reached out with his hand and delicately took Padmé's chin, lifting her head so she would look him in the eye. Looking in the warm depth of the morning blue sky reflected in the Jedi's eyes, a single tear rolled down Padmé's cheek.

'Why?' Anakin asked again, his voice as soft as velvet, which used to warm and melt Padmé's heart. She opened her mouth, bur before she managed to say something, she saw Palo pushing her away from Anakin and standing between her and the Jedi.

'Keep your hands off my wife,' Palo growled, his voice trembling half with anger, and half with fear.

Anakin cast the man a look of irritation and disbelief. Suddenly, Palo took a rushed step back, bumping into Padmé in the process. Seeing that, she looked over Palo, and glanced at Anakin trying to determine what happened. There was a fire storm roaming in the Jedi's eyes. Padmé quickly walked in between Palo and Anakin, before the latter would lose control over himself. She knew she had to take control over the situation.

'You,' she said to Palo. 'I am a big girl, quite capable of talking for myself, and I don't need an advocate.' Then she turned to Anakin, but her voice seemed to get stuck in her throat. She was staring, mesmerized as the tempest in the Jedi's eyes calmed down, leaving the sensation of a deep sea before the storm. Anakin let out the breath he was unconsciously holding and dropped his hand. A hand he was reaching out with to Palo just a second ago. Then, he turned his gaze back to Padmé, and a small triumphant smile brightened his features.

Padmé frowned deeply in a sudden flow of anger, and pointed her finger at Anakin.

'And you. Take that stupid grin off your face,' she growled. 'It was my first and last warning.'

Anakin muttered something under his breath, and looked away, blushing furiously, half-angry and half-guilty.

'I have no idea what has just transpired here,' Ruwee said suddenly. 'But if I were in Palo's shoes, Anakin, I would punch you in the face as hard as I possibly could,' the older man finished, clearly showing his disapproval towards the Jedi's actions.

'My dear, in this particular situation I wouldn't be so eager to give any judgment just yet,' Jobal bashed her husband, and poured herself some gin to a new glass she picked a minute ago.

'What exactly are you...' Ruwee frowned at this, but the other elder Naberrie quickly shushed him.

'For now, just sit quiet and leave your questions to the end.'

'Do you know something, mother?' Padmé turned to Jobal with suspicion written all over her face.

In response, Jobal send a secretive smile that was not for her daughter, but for someone behind her. Padmé followed her mother's look and met Anakin's eyes. He just sighed.

'Your sister was kind enough to invite me for supper last night,' he explained.

'What exactly did you tell them?' Padmé demanded.

Anakin lifted one of his eyebrow in disbelief and said one word, 'Luke.'

'Point taken,' Padmé admitted in defeat. 'Anyways, going back to the twins training,' she continued. 'I simply do not trust the Jedi.'

'Since when?' Anakin inquired, bewildered.

'Since the Order sent you to your death,' she answered with a hard look.

Anakin did not answer, but turned around and approached the window, clasping his hands behind his back in the military manner Padmé knew all too well. An anticipatory silence befell upon the room, with Anakin's hard and raspy breathing being the only audible sound. Still looking at the night sky, the Jedi finally spoke.

'They might have sent me to death,' with that he turned around, and as he continued, his voice became menacing. 'But they have saved my soul.'

Padmé stood motionless, on one hand perfectly understanding the deeper meaning of what he said, but on the other not believing what Anakin was actually suggesting. And in that moment, the only thing she wanted to do was to catch Skywalker in a tight embrace, pull him close to her heart, assuring him that everything would be fine, whether she believed that or nor, but still knowing one thing, that she believed in him. Subconsciously, she made few hesitant steps in Anakin's direction, fighting with her thoughts and desires. His voice immediately stopped her.

'Many of the Jedi died in the Clone Wars,' he stated. 'Others died fighting Palpatine. They left a very beautiful heritage, and they left it for the next generations of the Jedi.'

'This is not fair,' Padmé whispered.

Anakin approached Padmé and put his hands on her shoulder, as if physically trying to show the importance of his words, 'Just a few days ago, I was one of them. And all of this happened so the young generation could do what they're supposed to do. Being Peace Keepers and never warriors, so _they_ would have a chance to do just that.'

'Where are you going with this?' Padmé asked, a bit confused.

'The thing is, had Palpatine succeeded in his plans, the Jedi Order would not have existed,' Anakin said seriously. 'And this is why choosing the path of a Jedi, no matter what kind of sacrifice it will turn out to be, is a privilege and a duty of all the people that have been gifted with the Force, so they too, can contribute to peace and prosperity of our Republic,' he finished.

'I know,' Padmé said, weeping quietly. 'I was just scared of losing them just the way I lost...,' she choked on the last word.

Anakin's heart clenched seeing her like that, but he quickly slapped himself internally. He was always the one for action, not words and manipulation. He was perfectly aware from where he knew how to talk like that. And it wasn't helping in the slightest, but it had to be done, no matter how much he hated doing all this to his beloved.

'I understand,' he said, taking his hands off her shoulders. Yes, indeed. He hated every bit of what he was forced to do. But when he saw what was happening to Luke and Leia that night, when he saw Luke unconsciously touching the Dark Side, it all pushed him to this.

'Don't!' Padmé's voice pulled Anakin out from his thoughts, but her words were not directed at him, but, surprisingly, at Palo, who was reaching for her with his arms, trying to offer some comfort.

'Padmé,' Anakin pushed further. 'Luke and Leia are too powerful to be left untrained, I'm sure you can see that now.'

She only nodded in defeat.

'So,' Anakin continued, reaching out with his hand and wiping out her tears. 'You'll send them to the initial training on Coruscant,' his voice became velvet soft and mesmerizing, enhanced with the mind trick Anakin _just in case_ put to his words.

'All right,' Padmé answered, not really consciously.

'And when they're old enough to decide on their own fate, the decision of taking on a Jedi career will be entirely up to them,' Anakin finished and smiled. Padmé smiled back at him, and suddenly a frown appeared on her forehead which immediately turned into fiery anger.

'You son of a Sith,' she hissed, punching him in the chest. 'You're using your Jedi Mind Trick on me!'

'I am not!' Anakin tried to defend himself.

'Just how stupid do you think I am?' Padmé punched him again.

'Ok, ok! I admit, I might have tried to influence you just a little bit,' he said.

'You said it work only on the weak minds!'

'It does!' Anakin challenged. 'From a certain point of view.'

'I've never thought I'd hear the usual Jedi talk from you,' she noticed with a crooked smile.

'You mean, Obi-wan talk,' he chuckled, bringing wider smile into Padmé's face.

But she quickly recollected herself, remembering that she was still furious.

'See? This is exactly why I don't trust the Jedi!' she burst out.

'I really didn't want to worry you by saying that, but all right,' Anakin said, quickly losing his patience, as per usual. 'Do you really want to see Luke being manipulated by the Dark Side?'

Padmé's eyes went wide.

'He's not doing it consciously, but either way, he still is,' Anakin clarified. 'And it will only be getting worse.'

'Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?' Padmé demanded.

'As I told you, I didn't want to worry you.'

'He's _my _son and I have a right to know!'

'He's my son too and I have right to have a say on his future!'

The room went dead silent. It wasn't a surprise for everyone, expect for Ruwee, but it was finally said out loud.

'Luke's your what?!' Ruwee demanded, with his eyes wide opened in shock.

Anakin glanced at a senior Naberrie and then at Padmé.

'Care to explain? Or do you want me to do that?' he proposed.

'Yeah, and present it from 'a certain point of view'?' Palo said.

'Will you just shut up, sit down, and stop interrupting?' Anakin lost his patience once again.

'This is my marriage you're meddling with!' Palo answered quickly before Padmé could intervene.

'Your _marriage _is _bantha poodo!'_ Anakin spat venomously.

'Is what now?'

'It's worth nothing! As I can't remember me and Padmé getting a divorced!'

'Wait, what?' Jobal suddenly joined the conversation. 'You two were married? When?'

'After the Battle of Geonosis,' Padmé explained.

'How did this happen?' Ruwee inquired.

'Long story,' Anakin and Padmé replied in unison. They simultaneously glanced at each other, suppressing smiles that were growing on their faces.

Anakin cleared his throat and said, 'That being said, it brings us to the other reason why Padmé knew that the twins are Force Sensitive,' he paused and continued with a full seriousness. 'They inherited it from me. And knowing just how strong in the Force I was, it was, to say the least, irresponsible to leave them without training.'

'I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Jedi,' Palo glared at Anakin.

'That may be,' Padmé quickly intervened, before another row would start. 'But _I_ choose for them what _I_ thought was best. And I believed that having anything to do with the Jedi was not in my children's best interest,' she explained calmly, hiding all her emotions behind her senatorial mask. Although her heart yearned for Anakin, her mind was keeping her feelings in check. Just in case.

'Padmé, you're pushing it...' Anakin said, his eyes darkening.

'It was me who's took care of them for the last 15 years, so I don't believe I'm pushing anything,' she challenged.

'They're my children too!' Anakin burst out, shattering the glasses with gin, and a vase on the table. 'I think I have at least some rights in all this!' he finished, getting even angrier because of what he had just done.

'Anakin! For Force's sake, that vase was really expensive!' Padmé cried out.

'Padmé, sweety, don't worry...' Jobal started quietly, bur her daughter continued either way.

'And that's exactly classic Skywalker! _I_ have rights, _I_ deserve. Everything must be centered around you!' Padmé was screaming at Anakin.

'About me? That is rich,' Anakin answered, his dangerously low voice being a sign of another out-burst. 'I used to carry you around in our apartment for hours, I used to bring you breakfast to bed. I would give you all the starts if could!' he shouted. 'Every word, every look, every touch, every kiss. It was all about you!'

'What does this have to do with anything?' Palo cut in, feeling more than uncomfortable with what he'd heard.

Anakin looked at the man, slightly surprised, and smiled smugly. 'Well, everyday relationship activities have everything to do with this. And that look on your face is really entertaining,' he laughed and turned back to Padmé. 'Besides, it was always 'I have a Senate session', or 'I have a super secret political meeting', or 'I have a meeting with Bail Organa...'

'What does Bail have to do with it?' she cut in.

'Well, I... Uh... I used to get a little jealous. That's all,' Skywalker answered, avoiding Padmé's direct gaze.

'He was married!' she threw her arms in the air in frustration.

'Yet, he'd still spend more time with you that I did!'

'Because you were never there!' Padmé burst out, having a terrified look on her face as soon as she realized what she'd just said.

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't make a sound. He just stood there, completely paralyzed, staring at Padmé with utter disbelief. Her expression was the exact reflection of the one on Anakin's face. She couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud. She knew it was cruel, even if it was true. She knew that back during the Clone Wars, Anakin had to fight on the front, but it still hurt.

'I...,' Anakin finally managed to say something. 'The... war...' he was trying to form a coherent thought from the mixture of guilt and anger he was feeling.

'I know,' Padmé admitted, looking down. 'It's just... It just came out. I've been holding it back for far too long.'

'You never told me,' Anakin whispered.

'What would I tell you? Leave the Order, stop giving people hope?'

'You know I would have.'

'I know,' she sighed. 'And that's exactly why I didn't tell you...'

'Padmé,' Anakin barely breathed out. 'I lo...' He stopped in the middle of the word, suddenly aware of what he was going to say in front of the three other people. 'I... Uh... I loathe the idea of you feeling that way,' he finished awkwardly, receiving a weird look from the ex-senator.

'Can we... Can we speak in private?' he proposed.

Before Padmé could answer, Palo quickly cut in, 'I will not leave you alone with my wife!'

Anakin puffed at the mention of Padmé being a wife of somebody other than himself, but choose to ignore it.

'What do you think I am going to do to her?' he inquired. 'Grab her and kiss the hell out of her?' he continued with more passion than he intended to let on. As soon as the words left his mouth, he sighed and hid his face in his hands, 'That came out wrong.'

'I think that giving you two sometime alone is a great idea,' Jobal said, lifting herself from the armchair, and indication for Palo and Ruwee to leave. 'You two have things to sort out, and you won't be able to do that with us here.'

Padmé looked gratefully at her mother and smiled. Palo opened his mouth to oppose the idea, but instead squeaked when he felt his mother's-in-law finger poking him in the ribs. Then, he'd been pushed out of the room, right behind the Ruwee.

When Jobal was at the door, she turned around and looked at Anakin, giving him one last reassuring smile. Skywalker mouthed 'thank you' and turned to Padmé.

And then, the doors closed, leaving the two conflicted adults alone.

'I've been actually terrified of this conversation, you know?' Padmé said, avoiding Anakin's eyes. When he didn't answer, she lifted her head to look into an intense and penetrating gaze of two stormy blue eyes. 'Please, don't look at me like that,' she said, although she couldn't look away.

'Where have I heard that before?' Anakin chuckled, his voice suddenly husky.

'I'm serious,' she pushed. 'It makes me feel uncomfortable,' she quickly added, trying hard not to lean forward to Anakin whose face was hovering inches above her, closer and closer.

'I know,' he whispered and closed the gap between them.

Padmé was too confused to push him away, and she was longing for his touch for far too long to back away. The next thing she knew, her hands flew around Anakin's neck, and into his hair. She was hungrily returning the kiss.

Anakin, who was a bit shy and intimidated at first, feeling Padmé's complete release of reserves, lost control over himself and pulled his Angel into his open and hungry arms.

'No,' Padmé panted in between feverish kisses. 'Anakin this is wrong...'

'I know,' he murmured, burying his face in her neck. 'I love it too,' he finished, sending a wave of kisses down her neck.

'I can't hear you two talking!'

Hearing Ruwee's voice from behind the door, Anakin and Padmé immediately jumped away from each other.

'Ruwee! Out of here, now!' they heard Jobal's firm command.

'Don't you dare touch my little girl!' Ruwee managed to say, before he was shooed away.

For a few following seconds, Anakin and Padmé were panting from a sudden rush of emotions. They glanced at each other, and simultaneously sat on a sofa. Still blushing, Padmé took a deep breath, ready to say something, but Anakin was first.

'I shouldn't have done that,' he said seriously.

Padmé turned her head slowly, not believing what she'd heard.

'I love you, Padmé. Always have, always will. But there are just too many unresolved things between us, and we should think about the twins first.'

'You're right,' she said. 'I just didn't expect you would be to one to say that.'

'I've told you. I've changed.'

'What do you suggest we do?' she asked, ignoring his last comment.

'First things first. The twins,' he said coldly.

'I will send them to the Temple for the training, and if they decide they want to stay, they will. Just like you suggested,' she stated.

'What about your distrust towards the Jedi?'

'I may not trust them, but I trust you.'

Anakin smiled to himself. Seeing that, Padmé gave him a light poke in the ribs, earning a joyful laugh she'd missed so much.

'What are you going to tell them?' Anakin's voice turned serious again.

'About you? The truth. And hopefully, they will be able to forgive me,' she sighed and looked at Anakin tentatively. 'Will you?'

Skywalker's face became stern. 'I don't know,' he admitted truthfully. 'Because what I don't understand is ... why...'

'At first, I believed that they were too young for all this, and I decided to tell them when they're old enough,' she explained.

'I think that they've been old enough for quite some time now,' Anakin noticed.

'I know.'

'So, what happened?'

'I was afraid,' she admitted. 'That they would never forgive me.'

'And you counted on the fact that they would never find out?' Anakin asked with anger growing in his voice.

'No. I knew they would have learned the truth eventually. I was just... postponing it.'

'Are you ashamed of me?'

'No!' she quickly opposed.

'Do you regret all that happened between us?' he pushed.

'Of course not!' Padmé defended herself hotly.

'Then, I don't understand your reasoning!' he shouted, standing up.

'Anakin, please...'

'No! Do you have any idea how does it feel to see your own daughter looking at you as if you were a stranger?'

'What are you...'

'Last night when I was here, I saw both Luke and Leia. And when I touched my own daughter, she backed away saying that she don't like being touched by strangers!'

'Oh, Anakin...' Padmé said, and pulled him into her arms. Anakin didn't fight and let his Angel comfort him. But suddenly, he withdrew from the embrace.

'It's ok, I expected that,' he said. 'I just didn't expect it to hurt this much. Especially when Luke was so excited to meet me.'

'You're his hero. And you're Leia's hero too. Honestly, I don't know why she would react like that,' Padmé mused.

'It doesn't matter. What's done is done,' Anakin said. 'I think we can call your parents now, and explain them some things.'

'But... What about us?' Padmé asked.

'Us?' Anakin said. 'There is no us. It's you and Mister Painter Lady Fingers,' he concluded and left to bring the Naberries.

A sharp pain went through Padmé's heart. She was looking at the place where he was standing a moment ago, completely shocked and bewildered. He really had changed. She actually expected him to make some kind of a claim over her and the twins, and take all of them somewhere far away. But he appeared to be responsible. He was selfless. He acquired this cold rational thinking she'd never noticed in him. But there was still part of her that wished he'd took her in his arms and escaped with her far far away. But that side of him seemed to be dead.

After a minute, Anakin came back with the Naberries and Palo. They all sat down and waited for either Padmé or him to say something.

'You asked how it happened that we got married,' Anakin said to Jobal and Ruwee. 'Well, here's the story...'

* * *

><p>Luke opened his eyes and stretched his whole body feeling great. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so well. When his head cleared, the dreams he had that night came down crushing on him, pulling him immediately out of the bed.<p>

'Anakin Skywalker is my father,' Luke said to himself out loud, staring blankly at the doors. He hesitantly opened them, and made for Leia's room, repeating the sentence again and again, cherishing its meaning. He entered his sister's room. Leia was sitting on her bed, deeply engaged in her thoughts. She didn't notice her brother, and Luke had to walk right to her and shake her to catch her attention.

'Anakin Skywalker is our father,' he said with a huge smile on his face.

Leia frowned. 'Are you alright?' she asked with concern.

'I'm serious! I saw it in my dreams!'

'Luke, I've got a horrible night, and I'm really not in the mood to listen to your weird fantasies.'

'Leia, I'm not joking. It's his voice you hear singing every night,' Luke stated.

'Can you hear yourself? This is ridiculous! And besides, even if by some twisted miracle he was related to us, he would be no father of mine. He's a stranger,' she said coldly.

'How can you say that?' Luke asked with disbelief.

'Simple. I don't know who that man is. He's just some legend, some myth to me. And when suddenly he comes back from the dead, I'm supposed to run into his open arms? Just like that?'

'That's certainly something what I'm going to do,' Luke pushed stubbornly.

'Let's say it is true. Then why would mom say nothing about it?' Leia challenged.

'I don't know, maybe she waited for the right moment,' Luke started to get impatient.

'I don't believe that. She would never hide something like that from us, never,' Leia said coldly. 'And Anakin Skywalker is just some stranger who happened to know our mom in the past. That's all there's to it. Now, go away and stop living in your fantasies.'

Luke stood up and headed for the door. Upon leaving, he glanced quickly at his sister and said flatly, 'You can believe whatever you want. But I know that you realize what the truth is, even if you're trying to do anything to deny it,' and with that he left her alone.

Leia sighed heavily and sunk in her pillows. She knew Luke was right. She knew that Anakin Skywalker was her father. But she was right too. He was a stranger to her, some mythical character. She really knew nothing about him, as the HoloNet mumbo-jumbo was worth nothing, as Skywalker was just kind of a legend whom the media put on a pedestal.

And something was telling her that there was a very very dark side to him. She didn't know why, she didn't know how she knew that, but this darkness, lurking in his shadow, was terrifying her. She had a very vague idea that this, in fact, had something to do with the dreams she had earlier that night.

She woke up scared to death and she didn't know why. She couldn't remember a thing from her nightmares, apart from a black mask, whose owner had piercingly blue eyes. She didn't know who the man behind the mask was, but she knew that she should be wary of him.

Why couldn't she remember was another thing. She was quite sure that Jedi Skywalker did something to her mind, and erased the memories of her nightmare. But why? Her first idea was to march up to him and demand an answer. But then, Luke came to her with the 'father' concept. And suddenly, Leia was a bit frightened of facing the man. Part of her was very excited about all this, although she really loved Palo. But there was this other, more rational side. She remembered what she felt when Anakin touched her last evening. She remembered what it did to her very soul. And from that moment, she began to be aware of a weird tingling sensation in the back of her mind. The sensation that was, in fact, Jedi Skywalker's constant presence. And she didn't like the idea of having him in her head at all.

The whole Force thing was scaring her. When she and Luke where very young, they were both very excited about their abilities, but as soon as people started to give them weird looks, Leia quickly became discouraged and started to see the Force as a curse, as something scary. Luke didn't care at all, of course, and continued to be just as excited.

She sighed deeply and got up, looking intently at the door.

* * *

><p>'So, roughly speaking, you stole my girl away from me, married her behind me back, without asking permission, and above all, had children with her?!' Ruwee was trying to contain his anger and frustration with little success.<p>

'Uhh... yeah. That's basically what happened,' Anakin concluded, blushing a little bit.

'My Little Girl! You took her from me!'

'Ruwee, I don't understand,' Palo cut in. 'What is the deal? You were never this protective of Padmé with me.'

Anakin suddenly chuckled.

'What is so funny?' Palo asked, closing his eyes slightly.

'Of course he would never act like that with you,' Anakin said, as if stating the obvious.

'And why is that?' Palo asked, looking pointedly at Ruwee, who immediately looked away.

'Because you were never a threat,' Anakin said smugly.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You'll figure it out,' Skywalker said, patting Palo on the back, hard enough to make him bend, but not as hard to hurt him in any way.

'Have you come to some kind of agreement?' Jobal asked, trying to avoid another quarrel.

'Yes,' Anakin confirmed. 'Luke and Leia will be sent to the initial training. And since the Temple provides all kinds of elementary education, they will not need to worry about school as they will attend all their classes there. After that time, it will be up to them whether they want to continue their training and take on a Jedi carrier or ...' he suddenly stopped, and looked up as if seeing something through the ceiling. He quickly recollected himself and finished, ' ... or not.'

Padmé was looking at him suspiciously, but did not ask about anything.

'Don't I have anything to say?' Palo inquired quietly.

'We might won't to discuss this some other time,' Anakin proposed.

'Why?'

Anakin only pointed his chin at the doors where stood Luke. He was fully awake, and he wouldn't take his eyes from Skywalker even for a second. Both of them, father and son, were looking into each other's souls, thoughts and emotions running between them like lightning bolts. Finally, Anakin smiled, and shyly, opened his arms, which the next second were full of Luke.

Skywalker felt that the tears began to roll down his cheeks as he was holding his son close to his heart. Luke was clinging to his father as if he was afraid that he'd disappear the moment he let go. No words were said. Everything that was important was flowing through their Force bond, meaning more than thousands of words. Finally, Anakin kissed the crown of Luke's head and whispered.

'Hello, son, guess what?'

Luke lifted his head up to look at his father.

'What?'

'I am your father,' Anakin answered, and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Read and Review (if you like or If you don't like) :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi! I'm updating sooner than I expected but I wanted to give you all a New Year present, so, here it is! Enjoy :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews to: Lord Lelouch, Loyal Knight, Lord Necrotis II, becas2302, DVNIKKI, AngelDesaray, Queen Naberrie, SapphireBlueSea, Giney Cat, Inside- the- stories, ElsaSkywalker, Talicor, Rheta, I drink coffee, MasterAnakinSkywalker, Lady Polaris, Shinigami Merchant. Big hugs!**

**Thanks for the alerts and favs: AbraxasLD, australianfanfic, RosygV, bunny333, Beautyqueen521, AngelDesaray, tweets, Aboxfullofbeads, Giney Cat, Footballstar24, Cyrus Dragonhunter, Inside-the-stories, kuramakyuubi97, ThatGuyYouKnow, RageGoat, MaekoChan, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, VengfulRaptor, AnimeLoverInfinity, Titanium Ferrous, lizzytish-lover of everything8, mgaudry, House O' Bones, Santorini3, Jackginger, 8839, Shinigami Merchant, hikergirl26, Irax.**

**And now, enjoy the next chapter! :)**

**Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

Minutes passed as Anakin and Luke were laughing gleefully, sharing their first real father-son intimate moment together. As soon as the reality of the situation hit Luke with full power, his head immediately filled up with dozen of questions. Anakin felt his son's anticipation and desire to know everything about his life. The older Skywalker actually had a bit of a problem with picking up Luke's concrete interest as the boy's thoughts were flashing like lightning. Eventually, Luke focused on just a few questions and decided to voice them all at once.

'How did you become a Jedi? Or, what was the war like for you? No, no, what about your Jedi training? Or, I know, what was your life like before the Temple?' the boy chattered excitedly, hardly stopping for breath.

'Whoa, whoa,' Anakin chuckled. 'Telling you all this would take quite a while, and it's almost the middle of the night. Besides, I believe that it's a school night, am I right?' he finished, tousling his son's hair playfully.

'Oh, come on,' Luke pouted. 'Just some short story? It won't take that long,' he asked, making his brand puppy eyes.

Anakin laughed merrily. 'Not happening, son.' And when Luke was about to pout even more, he added, 'Tomorrow after school you can come see me in the hospital and we'll talk some more, all right?'

'Ok,' Luke smiled, not feeling discouraged after all.

'And, uh...' Anakin continued a bit shyly. 'Can you... can you bring me some holos of you and Leia? That would mean the world to me...'

'Dad,' Luke cut him off. 'You don't have to ask for it. But I must warn you, some holos will sure be very embarrassing for me,' he finished, blushing a little bit with a sheepish smile on his face.

Anakin looked at his son with gratitude. 'It's truly amazing how quickly you accepted the idea of me being your father.'

'Somehow, I think I've always known,' Luke said a bit distantly. 'And I can't wait for my training to start!' he added excitedly.

'I'm sure you can't,' Anakin chuckled. 'But get used to the idea that eavesdropping is actually rude, and that in the Temple it doesn't go unpunished OR unnoticed,' Anakin said, winking pointedly.

'You knew I was listening?' Luke asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Yup. And I knew when you woke up, went to Leia's room, left it, came down and started to lurk behind the door,' Anakin confirmed with a wide grin.

'I knew that being undetected all the time was too good to last forever,' Luke sighed. 'But anyway, I hope that you'll be my master someday!'

Anakin's smile faded and his eyes darkened. In the back of his mind, he heard a dark laugh of his inner darkness, and the image of Galen Marek, Starkiller, the boy whom Vader destroyed, appeared before his eyes.

'It might not be for me to decide,' Anakin said. 'Besides, I'm not sure I'd be the best Master,' he admitted a bit sadly. 'And you deserve nothing but the best.'

'Dad, you are the best,' Luke said with confusion.

'Oh, son,' Anakin sighed, pulling his son into a tight embrace. 'If anything, I am the worst.'

Luke made his way out of his father's arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

'It's not just your opinion or something, isn't it? You actually know that you won't be teaching me in the future,' the boy stated.

'You're right,' Anakin confirmed.

'Who then?'

'The best Jedi there is,' Anakin said proudly. 'My master.'

'He's not you,' Luke pouted. 'And he's an old man!'

'Luke!' Padmé, who finally got the grasp of what just happened, rebuked her son.

Anakin, on the other hand, started laughing so hard that he fell over onto the floor.

'Anakin, don't encourage him,' Padmé said, rolling her eyes.

'I'm sorry, but he's absolutely right,' Anakin said when he finally stopped laughing. 'Obi-wan _is_ old with his grey hair and everything. I can't wait to tell him that!' he finished with a wide grin, making Luke stiffen.

'You... you won't tell him I said that, right?' the boy asked nervously.

'Are you kidding me? These will be the first words I'll great him with in the morning!' Skywalker answered, grinning smugly.

'I haven't set a foot in the Temple yet and I'm already doomed,' Luke sighed.

'Welcome to my world,' Anakin said, patting Luke lightly on the shoulder. 'And don't worry. Obi-wan is very understanding and, for some reason, very mushy lately,' he added, seeing resignation on his son's face.

'You will be teasing me endlessly about it, won't you?' Luke asked miserably but still with a fond smile.

'Hell, yeah. I've got 15 years of teasing to make up for,' Anakin answered with a smirk.

'Gee, thanks dad,' Luke said, giving his father a light punch in the chest.

'You'll live and you'll learn to love it. You're a...' the Jedi suddenly stopped, looking past Luke on the wall. 'You're a Skywalker after all,' he finished, reaching out with his senses to a certain girl who was lurking behind the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as Luke left her room, Leia quickly got up and sneaked out behind him. She was watching him for a while from the stairs as he was trying to listen to the adults' conversation. She tried to stop herself from going, but this weird feeling of longing in the very core of her being was stronger. It was as if she was pulled to a certain someone and she didn't like it. She didn't like not being in control, especially in control of her own body and mind.<p>

Finally, she saw that Luke entered the room. She quickly descended the stairs and stood in the place where Luke was just a second ago, and she listened.

At first, she couldn't hear anything, so she figured that everyone was surprised with Luke's sudden appearance, and that they were just staring at him. But the next moment, Leia heard Master Skywalker saying something, and then Luke's reply after which both of them burst out laughing cheerfully. Being eaten by curiosity, Leia risked peeping into the room.

She saw Master Skywalker and Luke standing very close to each other, as if they were hugging a moment earlier. They were both laughing, and she could have sworn that she saw tears in Anakin's eyes. Leia glanced at the other adults. Her mother was standing still with her mouth half-open as if she was about to say something. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, she lifted her hands and wiped the tears away, leaving no trace of her being deeply moved. Right behind Padmé, Palo was standing with his back turned to the whole scene, so Leia couldn't really tell what was his reaction to all this. She could only try to guess that it must have been hard for him, especially that he and Luke ceased to share any closer bond since the braid incident. But still, Leia felt sorry for him because he wasn't responsible for this web of lies and deceit. Her parents, Anakin and Padmé, were. Leia shifted her gaze to her grandparents. Grandma Jobal was beaming with a gleeful joy. Leia frowned. She knew that elder Naberrie was never really fond of Palo, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it. But this was just plain mean. Or maybe, she was actually genuinely happy for father and son to be reunited? Right next to Jobal, grandpa Ruwee was opening and closing his mouth as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to say. And although his features didn't show it, Leia could see that his eyes were bright with joy.

Suddenly, Leia heard Luke's voice and she quickly hid back behind the door. Her brother was babbling fast, asking a few questions at once with a huge excitement. Leia unconsciously held her breath, waiting for Anakin's answer in which she was very much interested, although she would never admit it. Even in front of herself.

When she heard Skywalker voicing his answer, she released the breath she was holding in relief. She realized that she was becoming too interested in her biological father while she wasn't really sure if she wanted to have anything to do with him. Next, she heard Luke's pouting. Leia rolled her eyes, imagining her brother making his trademark puppy eyes to which only she was immune.

'Not happening, son,' Leia grinned when she heard Anakin's response, warming up to him slowly without even knowing it.

Next, she heard Skywalker asking, very shyly which made him look just as cute as Luke when the latter pleaded for something, for a Holo Album of her and Luke. She shook her head lightly as Luke promised to show Anakin the Album. Leia knew that her brother didn't have such a thing what meant that he will try to take hers since she was the only one to keep an Album. That's because her mother and (as it appeared) step-father preferred hanging their favorite holos on the wall, and finally, Luke cared only for his posters. Leia made a mental note to herself to hide her Holo Album from Luke. She decided that if Anakin had chosen to miss all those years of her life then he didn't deserve to see those holos. She knew, deep inside, that it didn't make any sense, but for the time being she was deeply hurt and held a huge grudge against her father. A grudge that she herself couldn't understand. All she knew was that she hated him for creating this hole in her heart, for that emptiness she couldn't fill with anything.

Leia was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the further progress of the conversation inside the living room. Suddenly, her rumination was interrupted by a light nudge on the very surface of her mind. She quickly identified the presence as her father, Anakin. Usually, her first reaction would be to separate herself from the Force touch, as she would sometimes do with Luke. But this time, her senses and her instinct told her to give in. She felt a pleasant and comfortable warmth spreading through her body. In her mind, she associated this warmth with a smile - Anakin's smile, the same as her own. After that, she felt that the warmth started to leave her, as the Force touch disappeared. It seemed that Anakin withdrew to give his daughter some space.

Leia felt the emptiness coming back. She sighed sadly and carried on listening to the conversation on the other side of the wall.

* * *

><p>'Ok, you two, that's just about enough,' Palo suddenly spoke up, interrupting Luke and Anakin's conversation. All five people turned their eyes to him. 'Well, don't give me such a look,' Palo continued, speaking directly to Anakin. 'You can't just march into our lives like that and turn it upside down.'<p>

'How dare...' Luke started but his father's hand, which landed on his shoulder, silenced him.

'Excuse me?' Anakin asked with disbelief.

'Is it so weird of me to say that?' Palo asked in return. 'You've been dead for the last 15 years. And now, when you're miraculously alive, first thing you do is messing with our lives like that?'

Anakin just lifted his eyebrow in response, getting more and more irritated.

'But don't get me wrong,' Palo continued suspiciously calmly. 'You're Luke and Leia's biological father and I do respect that. But haven't it occurred to you that taking things slow and with distance could've been best?'

'I didn't do anything,' Anakin hissed. 'I wanted to take it slow, but it all just happened.'

'The will of the Force?' Palo mocked.

'Whether you believe it or not, yes. It was the will of the Force,' Anakin stated, his voice icy cold.

'Oh, and that's another thing, the Force,' Palo said.

'Here we go,' Anakin muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

'Yes. The thing is, I've never seen either Luke or Leia having problems with your mysterious Force,' Palo noticed.

'If you think so then you're more delusional than I thought,' Luke commented wryly.

'Son,' Anakin warned. 'Not everyone, and certainly not him, is Force Sensitive to feel such things,' he explained calmly. 'Take your mother for example. I'm sure she wasn't aware of your and your sister's dreams, and she doesn't strike me as a deluded person.'

'What dreams?' Padme suddenly cut in, addressing her question to Luke.

'Just... dreams,' Luke answered evasively.

'You certainly have a bad influence on Luke,' Ruwee muttered more or less in Anakin's direction. The Jedi only smiled at this.

'Proves you have no idea how to raise a child,' Palo pushed the topic.

'Gee, Luke's right. You are delusional,' Anakin stated with a smirk, high fiving his son behind their backs.

'Anakin will you stop encouraging him?' Padme asked, folding her arms on her chest in irritation.

Anakin only chuckled and continued. 'I used to have a Padawan almost his age, and I used to babysit the younglings quite a lot in the Temple. Before the war, that is,' Anakin explained with a fond smile.

'You never said so,' Padme said with disbelief.

'You never asked,' Anakin answered, winking at her.

'About the Force,' Palo quickly intervened. 'Look me in the eyes and tell me that everything that happened to the twins tonight wasn't your fault,' he finished accusingly.

Anakin looked away and said nothing.

'What's so wrong about it?' Luke asked. 'I've never slept so well in my whole life! And seeing all those memories...'

'What memories?' Padme inquired.

'Dad's memories of you,' Luke explained with a wide grin. 'I saw you two being dragged to the arena on Geonosis, or when you told him that you were pregnant, or when you two met again after ten years and you said that he'd always be the little boy you'd met on Tatooine, or...'

'Thank you, son,' Anakin cut Luke off, blushing furiously.

'So you did interfere with the twins' minds somehow,' Ruwee stated.

'No, I did not.'

'So how did they see those memories, then?' Jobal asked with genuine curiosity.

'Those were the drams I had tonight, and they saw them through our Force bond,' Anakin explained with a deep sigh.

'The Force Bond?' Jobal asked.

'Yes. Bonds can be created between two or more Force Sensitive people. They can be forged or they appear spontaneously. Or, as in this case, they just exist between blood relatives,' Anakin explained. 'Truthfully, I don't begin to understand bonds in the Force. They're weird.'

'Then I have a question for you,' Palo said somewhat smugly. 'What did Leia see?'

'I think I've just told you that,' Luke said with irritation.

'Sweetie, you clearly had some wonderful drams, but Leia seemed to have a terrible nightmare,' Jobal explained.

'I... didn't know,' Luke admitted quietly.

''How could you know? You were so deeply gone in your sleep that it was impossible to wake you up,' Palo said. 'And then, _he_ came out of nowhere, and suddenly, everything was ok again.'

'I've got a name, you know,' Anakin pointed out.

'So, once again,' Palo carried on, ignoring Anakin's remark. 'What did Leia see?'

'Not your business,' Anakin answered calmly. 'Besides, she doesn't remember a thing and it will never happen again.'

'And you think that this is enough?' Palo demanded.

'Yes. Those are my visions, and my business. The fact that she saw a glimpse of it was an unfortunate accident, but I'll make sure she never sees it again,' Anakin concluded.

'And that's good enough for me,' Padme spoke up. 'Besides, Luke and Leia are going to be trained to shield their minds from such things, right?' she turned to Anakin, who nodded in agreement.

'And that's it?' Palo asked indignantly.

'Yes,' Padme confirmed. 'I don't want to know Anakin's visions.'

'You don't? Why?' Luke asked, a little confused since he himself was dying to know.

'Because my visions are prophetic,' Anakin explained sadly. 'And more often than not, they show death.'

The room went silent. Palo took a few steps back, wishing for all of this to be finally over. Ruwee rubbed his chin with uneasiness, and Jobal gave Anakin a concerned look.

'Well, if we have everything sorted out for now, I think it's time for me to go,' Anakin said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 'I will be in huge trouble if my doctor discovers that I'm gone.'

'Maybe I can go with you,' Luke proposed excitedly, forgetting about everything they'd talked about a second ago.

'Luke, as Anakin said, it's a school night,' Padme said.

'School night or not, it's out of the question,' Palo said sternly.

Anakin only glanced at the man, but before he could say anything, a very angry Luke spoke. 'You're not my father. You can't tell me what to do.'

'That's enough from you for tonight young man. We're going home,' Padme ordered.

'And you, mom, how could you hide something like that from me?' Luke pointed his finger at Padme accusingly. 'You knew there was something missing in my life, you knew how it bothered me, and still, you said nothing!'

'I was waiting for the right moment,' Padme said coldly, not losing her composure.

'That is soo very thoughtful of you,' Luke spat out venomously. 'You should be given _The Worst Mother Ever _award!' Luke shouted, not thinking his words through, and as soon as the left his mouth, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He immediately knew that he'd crossed the line, and dropped his head in shame.

'That's it, Anakin?' Padme demanded, trying hard not to look hurt. 'You're not going to say anything?'

'No,' Skywalker answered shortly.

'That's really responsible,' Palo commented.

'He already knows that he went too far,' Anakin stated. 'And sometimes body language says far more than words.'

'In your head, maybe,' Padme remarked. 'But we're talking about a 15-year-old that is still learning what is right and wrong, and who needs to be instructed very clearly about it.'

'He's also my son and I know that he understands that what he said was wrong. These few moments I had with him gave me such and insight to his personality that you can only...' Anakin bit himself in the last moment.

'Go on. Finish,' Padme challenged.

'There is nothing to finish. I am, as always, getting cocky with my Force abilities,' he explained. 'You were the one raising Luke and Leia for the last 15 years. I cannot ever hope to know them as well as you do,' he admitted humbly. 'I'm sorry. And Luke?' Anakin finished, squeezing his son's shoulder lightly.

'I'm sorry, mom,' Luke said sincerely, looking up to face Padme. 'I'm just so frustrated. I don't understand why would you lie to me.'

'To be completely honest with you, Luke, I was simply scared,' Padme admitted.

'But, when he,' Luke pointed his chin at Palo, 'burnt dad's Padawan braid, you did nothing!'

'He did WHAT?' Anakin cried out in anger, already feeling the darkness gathering around him, seducing him, firing his eyes. Unconsciously, he lifted his hand in a quick movement, directing it at Palo, and the next moment the man's face changed. Anakin was looking at a man in wearing all too well familiar to him imperial uniform. The insignia on the man's shoulders indicating his rank as a captain. The officer was trying to apologize for something, his lips moving quickly, fighting for breath. Then, Anakin heard himself speaking in a low rumbling baritone.

_'Apology accepted, Captain Needa.'_

After that, the man's dead body collapsed on the floor.

As the vision faded, Anakin lowered his hand and turned his back to a very confused, but remorseful Palo.

'Apology accepted,' Skywalker said quietly.

'Really, dad?' Luke asked with disbelief. 'Just like that?'

'Yes, son,' Anakin answered with a weak smile. 'Jedi do not hold grudges. Besides, it was just a bundle of some old hair,' he continued, turning around to look Palo in the eyes. 'It didn't represent one of the most important moments in my life. It didn't carry years of growing up to become the man I am now.'

Palo didn't say anything and looked at Padme, looking for some support, but she refused to meet his eyes. When Anakin opened his mouth to say something, he heard a voice in his head, one that was terrifying. It was his own, Dark Side-twisted, voice. Suddenly, the time didn't exist.

_'Kill him, Anakin.'_

'Dad, you okay?'

_'He took your loved ones from you.'_

'Anakin, snap out of it!'

_'Kill him now...'_

'No!' Anakin cried out, coming back to reality. He blinked his eyes several times and looked around. Five pairs of eyes were staring at him.

'What happened?' he asked tentatively.

'It was as if you were someplace else, not seeing or hearing us,' Jobal said. 'Are you alright?'

'It's those visions I've told you about. I still don't know how to handle them,' he explained.

'Dad, there was this... shadow around you,' Luke said quietly.

'What do you mean?'

'It wasn't your shadow and it didn't come from you,' Luke clarified. 'It was as if this shadow was trying to swallow you.'

'I need to go,' Anakin said, turning to the adults. 'I'm sorry for all the commotion I've caused, and for my sudden appearance,' he then turned to Jobal. 'I'm sorry that the visit I promised didn't happen in more pleasant circumstances.'

'It's ok, dear,' Jobal said, giving Anakin a goodbye hug. 'I have a feeling that I'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future.'

Anakin smiled and approached Ruwee, reaching out with his hand. Senior Naberrie looked at the Jedi with narrowed eyes, and suddenly shook his hand. 'We're not done,' he said.

'I know,' Anakin answered.

'And your hand is really, really hard,' Ruwee noticed.

'That's because it's my mechanical hand,' Anakin said with a smile. 'Gee, I will have to have it replaced quickly.'

'You've got a mechanical hand?' Luke immediately asked, trying to take Anakin's glove off. 'So cool!'

Anakin lightly pushed his son away, giving him a weird look. 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'Of course I do! It would've been awesome being able to crush everyone's hand just like that!'

'This is ironic,' Anakin muttered to himself. 'Is she always like that?' he then turned to Padme.

'Actually, it's usually Leia being all hyper-active and excited. Luke is the logical and reserved one.'

Anakin looked at his, having the image of enthusiastic and naive farm boy still fresh in his mind. He smiled fondly and playfully ruffled Luke's hair. 'I think what we can see now is the real Luke,' he said, hugging the boy and kissing the crown of his head. 'See you tomorrow,' he said, and finally turned to Padme. 'We'll talk soon,' Anakin said, earning a small nod from the ex-senator. 'Goodbye,' he added and headed for the door.

'Goodbye, Master Jedi,' Padme said coldly and turned her back to everybody.

Anakin hesitated in his next step as he heard Padme's words, but he only sighed and left the room. Outside, he could clearly sense Leia lurking in the dark, but he decided to pretend that he didn't. Upon opening the front door, Anakin turned around and directed his eyes at Leia's exact hiding place.

_'I hope that I'll see you soon,' _he sent to her through the Force, smiled warmly and left the house.

As soon as he found himself outside, Anakin felt his strength leaving him. That night had worn him out more than he realized, and it wasn't over yet. On his way to the hospital, he was thinking through what he would say to Jar Jar the next day.

* * *

><p>'We're finally home,' Palo said, more to himself than anybody else, as he, Padme and the twins entered their own house. He took off his coat, shoes, and went straight to bedroom, not willing to talk to anyone.<p>

'Now, you two, off to bed,' Padme instructed the twins, looking exhausted.

Luke didn't have to be told twice as he couldn't wait for the next day. He quickly ran to his room, and hardly taking his clothes off he jumped to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Leia said goodnight to her mother and slowly headed for her room. Without rush, she took off her clothes, took a hot shower, and then went to bed. For half an hour, she was tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. After an hour she gave up and decided to go through her Holo Album.

She chose a random picture. It showed her and Luke lying in the crib with their mother bending over them. Leia went to another picture. This one showed her and Luke's fifth birthday. Padme was sitting on their right, with a smile on her face. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. The place on their left was, for some reason, empty. It was a space for Anakin, Leia realized.

Another thing she noticed was this always present, melancholic sadness in her mother's eyes. Sometime it was more visible, and sometimes less, but it was always there.

At the end of the Holo Album, Leia was openly weeping as she saw all those gaps in her life. She turned off the Album and put it in her school bag. As she bend down, the Japor snippet around her neck hang loose in front of her chest. She stared at it for a second and then tore it, ready to throw it out of the window. She looked at it one more time and hang it back on her neck, remembering the comfort the pleasant curves of the necklace were giving her. She sighed with resignation and decided to go to the kitchen and grab a snack.

As she was walking down the corridor, she felt that somebody was sitting in the living room. Her mother was awake. Leia turned her steps there and stopped at the door.

She saw Padme sitting on a sofa, having a blanket wrapped tightly around herself. She was holding a small fighter model in her hands. The moon was illuminating the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, Padme lifted her head and noticed Leia standing at the door.

'Sweetie, why are you awake?' she asked, not bothering to wipe out her tears.

'The same reason you're awake, I suppose,' Leia answered, joining her mother on the sofa.

'You were crying,' Padme stated.

'So are you,' Leia replied, looking curiously at the model Padme was holding. 'What is it? I've never seen it before.'

'That's because I've hid it,' Padme explained. 'It's a model of the _Azure Angel_, Anakin's fighter. He named it after me.'

'He would call you Angel?' Leia asked, smiling through more and more tears.

'Yes. It was the first thing he told me when we first met,' Padme said, not even trying to hold back her own tears. 'He was 8 and he worked in a junkshop on Tatooine. I was still the queen of Naboo back then, and my ship needed parts. When I went into the shop, he looked at me and asked: "Are you and angel?"'

'That's so sweet,' Leia said, looking at her hand in which she was still holding a Japor Snippet. 'I think... I think that this is yours,' she said, giving her mother the necklace.

Padme gasped and took the Snippet in her hands. 'Where... How...?'

'Dad... I mean, Palo, he didn't even get to see it,' Leia explained. 'I hid it in my sleeve on that day, and had it with me ever since.'

Padme was staring at the snippet, unable to say anything. Suddenly, she burst out crying, pulling Leia into a tight embrace. Leia returned the hug, crying openly along with her mother.

'Leia, I am so sorry,' Padme choked.

'I know, mom,' Leia answered. 'Is it all he ever does? Making his loved ones cry?' she asked with resentment.

'No,' Padme replied, withdrawing from the embrace. 'He is pretty good at making people laugh. Once, a drink came out of my nose because he made me laugh so hard.'

Leia chuckled, fighting now not only her tears, but anger and growing worry. 'What are you going to do?' she asked seriously.

'I know one thing. I can't be with Palo anymore. It wouldn't be fair to him, but I still will break his heart,' Padme answered sadly. 'I don't need to worry about Luke's opinion in this particular matter, but what about you?'

'As much as I hate to admit that, it doesn't worry me at all. I mean, I like him and all, but I always knew that there won't be any closer connection between us,' Leia admitted, feeling shameful. 'But that still doesn't mean that I'm ready to let Jedi Skywalker into my life.'

'I know what you mean,' Padme sighed. 'So much has changed. He's changed so much.'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know. I was expecting him to be exactly as he was in the past, but somehow, he seems to be bearing so much pain, sadness and regret, where they weren't there before. I just wish I could take it all away.'

'You love him very much, don't you?' Leia asked.

'I've never stopped,' Padme breathed out, wiping out her tears. 'And this...' she added, putting the Japor snippet in Leia's hand, '... is yours. It seems to be safer with you than it was with me.'

'But, what about you?' Leia asked, taking the necklace before her mother would change her mind.

'I've got the _Azure Angel_,' she answered with a smile.

'And Luke?' Leia asked, as always caring about her brother's interest.

'Luke's got as much of his father as he possibly can every time he look in the mirror,' Padme winked and led her daughter to bed.

* * *

><p>'Leia, please, make it easier to yourself and give me that Holo Album,' Luke nudged his sister as they almost reached their school the next day.<p>

'No,' she refused calmly.

'Why not?'

'Because it's my album, and I decide what to do with it.'

'You're being unreasonable!'

'Am I?' Leia asked angrily. 'He wasn't there for me for the last 15 years, so he has no right to see what has happened during that time.'

'This is ridiculous,' Luke said.

'Then I'm ridiculous,' Leia burst out while they both entered the school. 'He's no father of mine and you're delusional! He'll only hurt you as he hurts everyone!' she cried out.

'You're irrational. I'll talk to you when you're ready to talk reasonably. Later,' Luke said and headed back towards the exit. When he heard Leia trying to stop him, he started to run and stopped when he was far enough from the school.

As Luke was walking to the hospital, he was feeling a little guilty for skipping classes, but this was a special situation. And although Luke knew he shouldn't, he was, for some reason, very excited about it while just a few days ago such an idea would be terrifying. His father's appearance was changing him, bringing out all the traces of character Luke was hiding for years. He loved every second of this change.

When he reached the reception at the hospital, the nurse was kind enough to direct him to Anakin's room, giving him a weird look and wondering who was the boys that she was told would come to visit the Jedi.

Luke almost ran to the given room. As he stood before his destination, he saw his father fully dressed in his Jedi robes, looking through the window and talking on the com. His bed had fresh bedding, no belongings were lying around.

'You're leaving,' Luke stated.

Anakin said goodbye to someone on the other side of the line and turned around to face his son. 'In a few hours. I'm being summoned to Coruscant by the Council,' he explained, approaching and giving him a bear-hug.

'Dad, air, AIR!' Luke choked. 'And don't try to wear me down!'

'I'm not. I'm just happy to see you.'

'How can you leave so soon? It won't be another two weeks before we see each other!' Luke pouted.

'It's only two weeks.'

'I know,' Luke said in defeat. 'So, who were you talking to?'

'Representative Binks,' Anakin answered with a smirk.

'Why?'

'Because he decided to step down from his post,' he explained. 'And you'll never guess whom he suggested should take his place.'

'Are you trying to bring mom to Coruscant? That is awesome!' Luke almost shouted in excitement.

'Not so loud,' Anakin chuckled. 'Besides, I will need your help with that.'

'Don't worry. I know how to talk her into anything,' Luke grinned.

'I hope you do, kiddo,' Anakin said, and suddenly he frowned as if realizing something. 'What are you doing here so early?'

'Uh... Umm...'

'You skipped classes? _Kark,_ Luke! You know who'll be blamed for that. And second, why do you have to be so much like me?' Anakin said with resignation.

'I'm sorry, dad.'

'Nah, it's fine,' Anakin replied. 'I'll show you how we deal with skipping classes in the Temple,' he finished with a smirk.

'I'm in trouble,' Luke stated.

'Oh, yeah,' Anakin said, patting Luke lightly on the back. 'But since you're already here we can talk a little bit.'

'Great! So, how did you become a Jedi?'

'What? Only one question at a time?' Anakin teased. 'Well, I was actually 8 when the Jedi Master named...'

'Qui-Gon Jinn found you on Tatooine, brought you to our ship, and I say "why do I sense that we've picked up another pathetic life form?"' Anakin was interrupted by Obi-wan who suddenly came in with Ahsoka. Luke opened his eyes widely and immediately his cheeks flushed.

'Hello, young Luke,' Obi-wan greeted the boy, who looked as if his lips had been glued together. 'What's wrong? Doesn't an Old Man deserve a hello?'

'You told him!' Luke said, hiding behind his father in embarrassment.

'I've told you I would,' Anakin laughed.

'Don't worry, Luke. You calling me old, which is true, is nothing compared to all the pranks your father pulled on me when he was younger. And older too,' Obi-wan noted.

Luke laughed hearing this. 'Hi. I'm Luke,' he said reaching out with his hand.

'I am Obi-wan Kenobi.'

'And I'm Ahsoka Tano,' the Togruta said.

'So... tell me about those pranks,' Luke said.

'Allow me!' Ahsoka said with a sly smile. 'It was the second year of the war, and we were all in between missions. As we all know, Anakin isn't a person who likes peace and quiet. This particular prank involved glue, cup of coffee, a few hair pine, and a very, very sleepy Master Windu...'

* * *

><p>The bell rang indicating the end of the lessons for the day. Leia collected her things, and left school in a hurry, pushed by a weird tingling in the back of her mind. She felt that she needed to go somewhere. And so, she let the feeling guide her. Finally, the feeling disappeared as Leia stood before Theed Public Landing Platforms.<p>

She saw her brother waving at somebody and shouting. Right above Luke, Leia saw a hovering ship with its ramp still open. On the ramp, there was Anakin, saying something to Luke.

Leia quickly got the Holo Album out of her bag and run towards the ship.

'DAD!' she screamed. 'Dad! Catch!' she threw the Album up.

Anakin caught it with the Force and looked at Leia with puzzlement, fighting with the closing ramp.

'Take it,' Leia said. 'And see what you've missed.'

And the ramp closed.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Read and review (pretty please), and until next time!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi All!**

**It's been a long time since last update, my master thesis is still unwritten, and I am forced to work more than I'd like -_- So, I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, and I hope the next chapter will appear much, much sooner.**

**Thanks for all the reviews to: Shinigami Merchant, AngelDesaray, DVNIKKI, KSkywalker1 , Lord Lelouch, Talicor, Inside-the-stories, Loyal Knight, 20zinnm, Lady Polaris, ElsaSkywalker, cje24576, Mister Missandei, Phantress222014, Kennayil, eb93. Love ya!**

**Thanks for all the alerts and favs to: fimrl, ElmoLife, Lord Lelouch, Tanequin, ImmortalMyrddin, Nataleika, lunachibi, tanchik, Leaseablue, Firebolt24, Art Counterclockwise, caspersmom32, dimidium draco, Rogstar304, Will Solace, DHB-Spike, arachnidsGrip9, EMERALD EMPIRES, ChainedCloud, georon69, TheHeroesUnited, Feanariel, acquiringwriter, troegs626, cje24576, Blaster144, Luke15RH, Munich345, shinjimike, slytherinprincess9109, Makorra, Nachtschwalbe, nerukay, voljin2, Johnkilla56, bmwskywalker, NarniaSonOfHadesAndAthena, Kurama's Chosen Sage96, Bad Brad526, arngrim99, The True English Tudor Queen, Svalheim, Kamil the Awesome, Phantress222014, marthakun95, It's Seriously Not Me, zerohour20xx, Titania's Assistant, Writingperson, rogueranger1993, Shinsou Kanashimi, Kennayil, Suqu124, kazekami1620, Kathy Pierce, Addict, InsanityDeath, L7V24, Ijaz, hissassin95, Saktar, Storyteller Person, kirakel89, Simeon123, DragoonShana, NiwaTG, STARS-NEMESIS, HauntingMemories, fanfictionlover2488, Reemikz, cerberuskingsterx, Haley-Belle, Rhea - 1948, Thasiloron, kazster, yemimah, ThePatrontSaintOfTheDenial, mustangXXz75, , Shelley Knight.**

**And as always, big hug to my shy readers!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Star Wars belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

Luke and Leia were standing on the landing pad, watching the ship that took their father become smaller and smaller. When it disappeared completely, Luke slowly turned to his sister, having a look of utter disbelief on his face.

'How could you say that?!' the boy asked.

'It's true!' Leia defended herself.

'It was cruel!'

'It was cruel to choose Jedi Order over us!' she screamed.

'The war was still roaming over the Galaxy. He was one of the most important generals. He'd single-handedly changed the ties of many battles!' Luke reasoned.

'I still think he should have resigned and take care of mom and us. Not leave us!'

'And leave the front? Leave his soldiers? His duty?'

'He had his duty to mom!' Leia challenged again.

'Leia, it was war! Mom didn't leave her post in the Senate until she gave birth to us, or have you forgotten?'

'That's different!'

'Different how? You know very well how many political adversaries mom had, and that she wasn't safe as you now claim,' Luke explained.

'She wasn't trying to stand out,' Leia still quarreled, although she knew her arguments did not make sense.

'And what about the Delegation of 2,000? She was endangering herself, and in front of nobody else then the Sith Lord, Palpatine.'

'OK!' Leia cried out in defeat. 'It just hurts, ok? It hurts that he left such a huge hole in my heart. It hurts that this hole was calling for him all those years, that it was trying to tell me something through those dreams. It hurts that he was replaced by somebody who suppressed our Force abilities. It hurts that he wasn't there to teach us how to deal with the Force, to show us that we're special, not freaky. And most of all, it hurts that I've loved him since I can remember without even knowing it!' Leia cried out everything that was bothering her for years, tears of frustration gathering in her eyes.

Luke immediately pulled his sister into a hug. 'I know,' he said calmly. 'I know how it feels. But he's here now, and we should spent as much time with him as possible, we should try to get to know him, and just get the best of the situation.'

Leia slowly withdrew from the embrace, looking down at her feet.

'I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and I'm not going to waste time holding grudges,' Luke continued.

'What do you mean?' Leia asked with worry, immediately lifting her head.

'You know, Leia,' Luke said pointedly.

'He's alright, isn't he?' she asked a bit frightened.

'Dad's fine, but you never know what will happen.'

'And that's exactly what I mean!' she said with exasperation.

'And that's exactly the kind of career I'm going to pursue,' Luke said.

'How can you be so calm about it? Doesn't the perspective of father's death, of us losing him again, scare you? Because it just struck me that it's all very possible, especially taking that it happened before,' Leia asked with disbelief.

'I believe in what the Jedi say. There is no death, there is the Force,' the boy answered with a smile.

'Don't quote Jedi Code on me!' she burst out with irritation. She still couldn't fathom the idea of taking somebody's death, especially somebody close, so calmly, without a fight.

Luke was about to answer when he noticed that people around were staring at him and Leia.

'I think we should continue this on our way home,' he proposed, pointing at the people around.

Leia nodded and started to walk. As soon as they were on the streets, far from the curious eyes, Luke resumed their conversation.

'By the way, aren't you excited about our training?'

'Oh, that,' Leia answered with mixed feelings. 'I'm afraid that I don't share your enthusiasm.'

'I know that you're planning on following in mom's footsteps, but come on! Jedi Temple!' Luke said happily.

'Yes, I've heard that the Jedi Temple is magnificent and all, but I'm a little unsure about the Force stuff,' she admitted.

'Why?'

'Really, Luke? After all those weird looks and comments we've been receiving from people for years.'

'We're gonna meet all bunch of people like us there. We'll never be treated like freaks ever again,' he reassured.

'I know, I know. But it's still scary. Especially after last night,' Leia admitted.

'Leia, what did you see in your dreams?'

'I… I don't remember,' she answered truthfully. 'I remember that I was scared and in pain. And I remember a black mask which was hiding blue eyes.'

'That's it?'

'Yeah,' she nodded. 'What about you?'

'I know that you know what about me. I've sensed you eavesdropping last night.'

'Like I've never done that before,' Leia rolled her eyes.

'And I still can't believe that mom, being so in love with dad, would replace him so quickly,' Luke said with resentment.

'Well, I can,' Leia said. 'Imagine that you're a young and very, very famous Senator. Holo Reporters try to catch you at every corner, trying to ruin your reputation and life. And the, you get pregnant, and…' Luke's groan cut Leia off. She rolled her eyes and resumed. 'And things get all hell more complicated. Not only you have to keep your marriage a secret, but your pregnancy too, which is a lot harder than the former.'

'I understand all that, so, to the point?' Luke said impatiently.

'In a second. We both know what would be the consequences if the secret got out, right?'

'Dad would've been expelled from the Order and mom would've lost her position in the Senate.'

'Yes, but these are the most obvious consequences. But think about what media would have done to them. They would've destroyed their lives, making up stories, following them around the Galaxy, not leaving them any privacy. And the ordinary people are prone to the media's influence,' Leia pointed out.

'Dad is people's hero.'

'Exactly! And while he was playing the knight in shining armor, he was actually lying to their faces, pretending to be truthful. Wouldn't you be disappointed hearing all this?'

'It's his life, why would people care whether dad was in relationship or not?'

'Because, Luke, the Jedi belong to the people, they serve them, they are absolutely selfless. We don't think that way now, but it used to be that way,' Leia explained.

'How do you know that? You've never been interested in history.'

'Grandma told me that a long time ago,' Leia shrugged her shoulders. 'But, moving on. Dad was proclaimed dead, and mom was left alone with two infants. She had to figure out what to do. Admitting that Anakin Skywalker was the father of her children wasn't an option. And not only because of the media.'

'The Jedi used to take small children for training,' Luke breathed out with realization.

'They would have tried to take us because dad, kind of, belonged to the Jedi Order.'

'And separate us from mom and from each other since back then the Code was still very strict.'

'Ok, but that's one option.'

'Yes. The other is that she could've said nothing about the father of her children, making us bastards in the process,' Leia explained. 'And for somebody with her reputation it wouldn't look too good. Especially that she fought for recognition very hard. So in this case, she would've been safe from the Jedi, but the not the media, or our planet's customs.'

'Yeah. Naboo doesn't look too favorably or kindly on the kids out of the wedlock and their single moms,' Luke admitted.

'So, mom asked her childhood friend to become our father and her husband. She probably fed the media with some romantic crap of their sweet reunion, she forged the marriage papers, and stuff. I've found some old articles about it, in fact. But anyway, having their story, the media got bored quickly and started to look for some other scandal or something,' Leia finished.

'And they weren't interested in us?'

'Of course they were. But mom gave them what they wanted. She let them caught her, us and Palo in a fairly 'private' moments. The reporters took some Holos time and time again until Galaxy turned their eyes to other direction, to some other politician, one more scandalous,' Leia concluded.

'This is really messed up,' Luke commented.

'Yeah. And we're caught right in the middle of it,' Leia confirmed. 'Oh, and _you _will be in soo much trouble when we get home!' she added with a smirk.

'Not me,' Luke said. 'Dad.'

* * *

><p>'Anakin, come on. What's wrong?'<p>

'Skyguy, you can't stay in there the whole trip!'

Anakin looked at the door, behind which Obi-wan and Ahsoka were standing, trying to get him out. He sighed deeply, glancing at the Holo Album for what must have been a millionth time. He spent the last hour of the trip just staring at it, afraid to look inside. Leia's words were still very vivid in his mind. The bitterness and accusation in her voice were like hot blades stabbing his heart.

'Master, don't make me ram the door!' Ahsoka said.

'Will you two give me some time alone?' Anakin groaned. 'I'm fine, I just need some time to think.'

'You're sure you don't want to talk about it?' Obi-wan asked with worry.

'Yeah, sure I'm sure. I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself.'

'Baby is not a good word. I think angsty teenager is more like it,' Ahsoka smirked.

'Just go away, please,'

'See? I was right.'

Anakin grunted, hid the Holo Album in his pocket and lifted himself from the floor. He opened the door, folded his hands on his chest and gave the two fellow Jedi an irritated look.

Ahsoka took his hand and closely inspected his wrist. 'Good, you're not cutting yourself,' Ahsoka smirked again. Anakin broke his hand free, huffing in irritation.

'Can I go brood back, now?' he asked impatiently.

'Ok, we'll leave you to your thoughts, now that we know that you're fine,' Obi-wan assured. 'You just got us worried by locking yourself in here, without a word immediately after we took off.'

'But I'm okay, so go,' Anakin said.

'Alright. But if…'

'Yeah, yeah, I'll call you if I need anything,' Skywalker said dismissingly, closing the door with a wave of hand.

When the room became quiet again, Anakin sat back on the floor and took the Holo Album out of his pocket. He stared at it for a while, battling with himself internally whether or not he should look inside.

He was still thinking about what Leia said to him. In a way, she was right to be angry, and she definitely had a right to feel hurt. Anakin sighed. He knew that all of this was his fault. He was never the Jedi he should have been. He was never the husband he should have been. And now, he was failing at being a father. Not that it surprised him.

'_What kind of father would torture his own children?'_ he thought to himself. _'Wait, wait… it didn't happen…'_ he shook his head as if trying to clear his mind.

He sighed again, trying to focus and here and now, instead of looking into his _future._ The future that apparently started to merge with his actual perception of the world. His thoughts went back to Leia. Anakin knew that she'd already started to accept him, but he had to think of a way to dispel her grudge against him.

Anakin thought back to the moment Padmé told him she was pregnant. His first reaction was to throw out his lightsaber and take his wife to some peaceful planet where they would raise their child, away from the prying eyes. But, of course, he immediately dismissed the idea, since there would always be prying eyes, and since Padmé would never let him leave the Order in the time of war. She would never let him toss away his dreams of being a Jedi. But that didn't mean that he had ever chosen the Order over her or his children, and neither had Padmé with her Senate post. On one hand, Anakin could defend himself and his wife, explaining that everything they did was in accordance to war. But he knew that it would be a lie.

The truth was, they were both acting like scared children, telling themselves that everything was ok, that everything would turn out just fine on its own accord. They both agreed to live a lie, but they had never really thought of the consequences of their relationship. Luke and Leia were the very picture of it. Anakin would never want change anything that'd led to the twins' birth, but he also knew that had he been around, things would get ugly. Just as in his visions. Yes, both he and Padmé were very irresponsible and selfish, not ready to fully face the future. But Anakin realized that when he was _blissfully_ unaware, frozen for 15 years, Padmé had to face all the consequences of their irresponsibility alone.

Anakin's heart clenched when he thought of his wife and their last conversation. She'd never stopped loving him, but she was so confused, so unsure of everything. That's why he'd decided to step down for now, act like a responsible adult. He wanted to give Padmé some time to think things through, without adding additional confusion. He didn't know what to expect, and he was terrified that she would chose Palo over him, whether out of some kind of faithfulness or feeling of duty. And the fact that she _was_ unsure hurt like 9 hells.

It hurt badly. Just as what she told the twins about him, or rather what she didn't tell them. That was the thing that was occupying his thoughts. He tried, and tried, but still he couldn't understand that. It was unfair not only to them, but to Palo too. The guy deserved to know just whose children he was raising, especially that Anakin liked to think of himself, quite vainly, as not just anybody.

He already forgiven Padmé finding somebody so quickly after his 'death, as he understood the situation perfectly. But he didn't know how to forgive her for this one thing, which was actually another reason why he decided to move aside. He loved Padmé with his whole heart and soul, but he was afraid that this would hang between them for a long time.

Anakin looked at the Holo Album once more, and with a new wave of determination decided to activate it.

The first Holo revealed two infants who were lying in a crib, reaching up with their hands. Anakin was staring, mesmerized, imagining himself bending over the crib. The two babies were the perfect image of happiness. Anakin could hear them in his imagination, cooing and laughing merrily. Before he knew it, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Anakin clicked for another random entry.

What he found was actually a clip. He grinned like an idiot and turned it on.

'_Ok, ok, get ready to say cheese,'_ he heard Palo, who was probably trying to take a Holo.

'_Luke, honey, show your pretty smile,'_ Padmé encouraged a five-year-old boy. He smiled widely in return.

'_Hey! My smile is pretty too!'_ Leia challenged, showing her toothy smile.

'_Ha ha! You're missing teeth like grandma!' _Luke laughed. Leia pouted loudly and pulled her brother's hair. Luke started to cry, trying to defend himself.

Padmé glanced at the twins in her arms and rolled her eyes.

'_What about this Holo?'_ she said, looking straight into the lens.

'_Oh my! Look at that! I was making a film the whole time!'_ Palo said, laughing sheepishly. '_I'm switching to Holos, so get ready!' _and with that the clip ended.

Anakin impatiently punched for another clip. He saw 10-year-old Leia and Luke standing next to each other. Luke could hardly suppress his giggling, while Leia was wearing a disgusted expression on her face, looking down at the dress she was wearing.

'_Moooom, why are you making me wear this?!'_ the girl pouted.

'_Because you look absolutely beautiful in this dress!'_ Padmé, who was filming, said.

'_No, I look stupid and… girly!' _Leia said with disgust.

'_Yeah, you look like some kind of a princess!'_ Luke laughed.

Leia lifted her eyebrow and the next moment she launched herself at her brother. And the clip ended.

Anakin frowned at this. He knew that this was just a little rough-up between the siblings, but there was something in Leia's eyes. Impatience. Arrogance. Anger. She was just like him. Just like him, she was prone to the influence of the Dark Side. His thoughts went back to his conversation with Luke about the boy's Jedi training. And Anakin knew that he was right. He wasn't supposed to be Luke's master.

He was destined to teach Leia.

Anakin's frown deepened. He knew that his sudden _new_ understanding, and knowledge of the Dark Side would be a great help. He felt that it was part of him, and in a way, he accepted it and listened to the dark murmurs with pleasure. But some other part of him was terrified. Not of the Dark Side, but of himself losing control, not being able to stop himself from drowning deep into the Darkness. He was afraid that this time around, there would be no light to bring him back.

Anakin quickly put aside the dark thoughts which threatened to bring back his visions. He sighed deeply. The visions were true. They would certainly have happened. If he'd stayed, he would have done all those terrible things. All of them.

And the threat was still there.

Anakin turned his attention back to the Holo Album to clear his mind from his troubling thoughts, and punched for another clip.

A 6-year-old Luke appeared, wearing a bed sheet, which was supposed to be some sort of a cloak, around his shoulders.

'_Mom, mom!' _he squealed excitedly.

'_Yes, sweetie?' _Padmé, who was sitting on a nearby chair said.

'_Guess who I am?'_

'_Who?'_ Padmé asked, pretending that she didn't know.

'_I am a Jedi!'_ Luke answered with a wide grin. _'And someday, I'll be like Master Skywalker!'_

Anakin gasped, dismissing the rest of the clip. After a second, he played it again. And again.

And again.

Until they reached Coruscant.

* * *

><p>Padmé just got off the com when Luke and Leia came back from school. She could hear them bickering as both of them were climbing up the stairs. She slowly followed them, thinking through what she was going to say.<p>

She found both of her children in Luke's room. They were reading something on Leia's pad, whispering excitedly. Suddenly, as on cue, they turned their heads to Padmé, put the pad aside and gave their mother their full attention, as if sensing that she had something important to say.

_'Of course they know,'_ Padmé thought, once again cursing her children's special abilities.

'What's up, mom?' Luke started.

Padmé smiled and sat on the bed right between Luke and Leia.

'How was school?'

'Good,' they answered simultaneously, giving each other a nervous glance.

Padmé lifted her eyebrow, knowing that they were hiding something but decided to let it go for now.

'Ok,' she said. 'There is something I need to talk to you about. I've just got a very interesting com...'

'It was only once!' Luke cut in. 'I won't do it again!'

'Do what again?' Padmé asked with growing suspicion.

Luke suddenly realized that his mother wasn't aware of what he did that morning. He closed his lips tightly and looked away.

'Luke,' Padmé pushed, getting more and more impatient.

'Come on, Lukey, tell mom what you did,' Leia said with a smirk.

'I skipped classes today, ok?' Luke admitted. 'And I'm glad that I did.'

Padmé laughed. 'No, be serious,' but when Luke was still avoiding her gaze, she realized he was telling the truth. 'But you've never done anything of a sort before. Why would you do that? Wait...'

'It's not like that!' Luke quickly cut in, knowing what his mother would say next.

'Anakin is in soo much trouble,' she said more to herself than the twins.

'No, mom, it's entirely my fault. And dad said that he will deal with me properly when I get to the Temple for training!' Luke defended his father.

'Luke, you know that your father would always get away with anything, right?' Padmé pointed out.

'What do you mean?' Leia inquired.

'Ask him yourself,' Padmé said shortly and turned to Luke. 'And since it was the first time you acted so irresponsibly, I will only take your HoloNet privileges.'

'For how long?' Luke asked, sensing a trap.

'Not long. Two weeks,' Padmé smiled smugly and Luke groaned. 'And weren't you supposed to be with your father still? I thought you'd be trying to spend as much time with him as possible.'

Luke muttered something under his breath in response.

'What was that?' Padmé asked.

'Healreadyleft,' he repeated.

'Luke, you how I hate when you mutter.'

'He's already left!' Leia blurted out with irritation. 'He's probably half way to Coruscant by now!'

Padmé opened her mouth to say something only to close them, shaking her head lightly.

'I know what you want to say mom,' Luke said, sensing his mother's feelings.

'And you're right,' Leia cut in, earning an ugly look from her brother.

'I know,' Padmé said, seemingly indifferently. 'Jedi business. Duty calls. Never mind. There is something I wanted to talk to you about,' she said, throwing Anakin out of her head. 'As I was saying, I've been on the com earlier, before you two came home.'

'Who were you talking to?' Leia asked.

'The queen,' Padmé answered shortly and as soon as she did, a squeal of excitement escaped Luke's mouth.

Both Padmé and Leia looked at him suspiciously.

'What?' he asked innocently.

'Anyways,' Padmé continued, still staring into Luke's eyes and searching. 'She had a very unexpected proposition for me.'

'What proposition?' Leia asked.

'She... She wants me to replace Representative Binks in the Senate.'

'Why would he, all of a sudden, resign from his post?' Leia wondered. 'I mean, why now?'

'Maybe he realized that it's time for him to start a family,' Luke proposed.

'Maybe he realized...' Padmé wondered. 'Or maybe somebody helped him with that...'

Luke squealed again.

'You knew about this?' Padmé asked with resignation as Luke's cheeks flushed. 'How?'

'I've heard whispers at school,' he said innocently.

'I follow every gossip in our school and there wasn't even one about mom,' Leia pointed out.

'Maybe you gossip with the wrong people?' Luke said slyly, earning a dry look from his sister.

'Tell me, Luke, how did he manage to do that?' Padmé asked straight forwardly

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Luke still refused to be truthful.

'Why are you covering for him?' she sighed. 'What do you think I'll do?'

'I don't know, but the icy attitude you've shown yesterday did not look promising,' Luke said, traces of grudge still present in his voice.

Padmé sighed, feeling a bit guilty, 'I know, and I'm sorry. But now, will you tell me how is it possible that he made such a mess in only two days' time?'

'Alright,' Luke finally gave up. 'Dad had to think of a way to bring you, and us, to Coruscant.'

'So the obvious choice was to grant me a seat in the Senate behind my back,' Padmé mocked.

'You're looking at it from the wrong way, mom. He's just give you a proposition you may or may not accept,' Luke explained.

'Speaking of which, what did you say to the queen?' Leia cut in.

'Nothing yet. I wanted to talk to you first,' Padmé admitted.

'You know what _I _would tell you,' Luke said. 'And we both know that I will stay in the Temple and that I will become a Jedi.'

Padmé sighed and cupped Luke's cheek lightly, 'I know.'

'And, you know, since Leia wants to follow in your footsteps, there's no better way for her to learn than watch you in action.'

'That's actually not a bad idea,' Leia said.

'What about school? You have friends here,' Padmé noted.

'Some of the best schools are on Coruscant. And we can still keep in touch with our friends,' Leia proposed.

'Not to mention that Jedi Temple offers one of the highest level of education,' Luke stated.

'I still have an apartment on Coruscant,' Padmé said. 'And I do miss being a senator.'

'Oh, come on, mom!' Luke encouraged.

Padmé looked at her son and then shifted her gaze to a smiling Leia.

'Well then... We're moving to Coruscant.'

* * *

><p>'Ok, Skyguy, what exactly happened back on Naboo?' Ahsoka asked as she, Anakin and Obi-wan were walking through the hangar of the Jedi Temple.<p>

'For the last time, Snips, it doesn't matter,' Anakin muttered.

'Your thoughts betray you, Anakin,' Obi-wan noted with a small smile.

'Will you guys drop it? I don't want to talk about this!'

'We'll leave you alone. For now,' Ahsoka concluded, dropping the subject. 'Ok, I'm gonna go take care of some stuff,' she added as they reached the turbolift. 'Good luck with the Council,' she said, patting Anakin on the shoulder and went her way.

Anakin and Obi-wan carried on walking in silence. The older Jedi could tell that his friend was nervous, thinking through what he was going to tell the Council. Obi-wan chuckled lightly. The Jedi Order was so different then it was 15 years ago. It was certain that the Council will be surprised, shocked and even disappointed with Anakin's marriage, and the fact that he had violated one of the most important amendments of the Code. But Anakin's children, their inherited Force Sensitivity will help the Council to swallow all this. Obi-wan smiled to himself.

The change was coming.

'You're sweating,' Obi-wan noticed, as he did so many years ago, bringing Anakin back from his troubled thoughts.

'Crazy, huh? The last time I was so nervous about a meeting with the Council was when I was 8 when I talked to them for the first time,' Anakin answered weakly.

'Don't worry. Your situation with having Luke and Leia will give the Jedi the green light towards having children. Everything will be fine,' Obi-wan reassured.

'I'm not worried about this,' Anakin admitted sternly, looking away in shame, as both Jedi stopped in front of the Council chamber. 'What if they feel the darkness in me? Would they lock me up some place for resocialization? Or take the twins? Or...'

'Now, now, that is quite enough,' Obi-wan cut him off. 'We've been over this. Besides, I am here, and I will stand by you, no matter what,' he finished, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

'Why?' Anakin asked. 'Why would you do that knowing what I'm capable of?'

Obi-wan smiled sadly, 'You're everything I have. Qui-gon is gone. Siri is gone. Satine is gone. You're all I have left,' he said almost inaudibly. 'After you were proclaimed dead, I never took another Padawan, although I initially had planned on doing so. It would have been as if I had been trying to replace you,' he admitted.

'I hope you'll change your mind about it, then,' Anakin subtly changed the subject, embarrassed and deeply touched at his master's complete honesty. Obi-wan was his family, and it had always been like that. Anakin just wasn't ready to voice it out loud.

'What do you mean? Obi-wan asked, slightly puzzled.

'I just hope that you'll be ready to train another Skywalker,' Anakin said with a playful wink.

'There is already another Skywalker on the go? My dear Padawan, you sure are fast.'

'Oh, stop it,' Anakin blushed.

'Don't worry, you'd be surprised at how much strength there still is in these old bones,' Obi-wan laughed.

'I knew I could count on you,' Anakin said with a joyful grin, which was quickly replaced by a troubled sigh. 'I can't delay it any longer, can I?'

Obi-wan smiled in response and waved his hand to open the door.

Anakin was blinded by the bright light of the setting sun which was entering the chamber through the large windows. When his eyes got used to the brightness, he saw that all 12 places of the members of the Council were taken. Anakin felt like that 8-year-old slave boy again, surrounded by those strict and cold Jedi Masters. Only this time there was Obi-wan, instead of Qui-gon, standing by his side. Anakin's gaze went towards the place that was supposed to be occupied by Obi-wan, and frowned when he realized that it was it was taken by, no one else, than Rahm Kota. As soon as the thought appeared in his head, he felt a reassuring feeling coming from his former master, indicating that they would talk about it later.

'Young Skywalker, a sight for the sore eyes you are,' Master Yoda said, taking a slight bow.

'It's good to be back, Masters,' Anakin said, returning the bow.

'We hope that you're in good health?' Aayla Secura, who seemed not to age a bit, asked.

'I'm as well as it is to be expected.'

'Careful speech does not you, Skywalker,' Master Windu. 'Tell us about your mission.'

Anakin took a deep breath, trying to release his anxiety into the Force and to calm himself.

'At first, Malachor was what I expected it to be. Stormy, but dead,' Anakin started. 'But the deeper I scanned the depths of the planet, the louder the whispering became.'

'Whispering of what?' Master Unduli inquired.

'The Dark Side,' Anakin said. 'Very vivid, very tempting. As soon as I realized what I was feeling, it put the darkest moments of my life into my head. Before I knew, it got hot, as if I was on fire. The next moment, I felt a pleasant coolness and I was drowning until I lost consciousness,' he continued, a bit absently. 'The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital on Naboo.'

When Anakin finished, the Council Chamber went silent, with all the Masters processing and trying to understand what they just had heard.

'And that's all you can remember?' Mace Windu finally broke the silence.

'Yes,' Anakin said, trying to sound as natural as possible while strengthening his shields. Master Windu lifted his eyebrow and reached with the Force to scan the younger Jedi's feelings.

'The trip, a waste of time it was not, hmm?' Master Yoda asked suddenly.

Anakin sighed in relief, 'No, it wasn't.'

'Then good enough for me, it is,' Yoda concluded with a smile. 'But something to say, you have.'

'Yes,' Anakin barely breathed out, and cleared his throat nervously. 'It's going to be a bit... hard for me, so please, wait with all the questions until I finish, okay?'

'What could you possibly have done?' Aayla Secura asked with a bit of humor.

'I've gotten married,' Anakin blurted out quickly. 'It happened after the Battle of Geonosis. I've loved Padmé since the moment I met her, and when we met again after all those years I knew that we were destined to be together. So, we got married and when things were about to get whole hell more complicated, I was sent on this mission and disappeared for 15 years, and when I woke up I've met my two awesome kids, completely by accident, and now I can't imagine my life without them,' hardly catching a breath, Anakin finished his tirade as quickly as possible, and now awaited the Council's verdict.

'Senator Amidala's twins are yours?' Aayla was first to speak. 'No wonder they're so strong in the Force.'

'And no wonder that she would not allow them to be trained,' Master Unduli noted thoughtfully.

'About that...' Anakin cut in. 'She's agreed to send them for the initial training.'

'That is, indeed, good news,' Master Plo said, his voice bright with contentment. 'And that must mean that you've talked to the ex-senator,' Anakin nodded. 'But isn't she married to that painter, Palo Matare, now?'

Anakin grunted.

'What was that?' Master Plo inquired with a smile.

'Can we, perhaps, not talk about this?' Skywalker said.

'But it was you who brought up the marriage topic,' Master Poof said with a smirk.

'Gah! Must you all be so difficult?' Anakin pouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

'Relax, Skywalker,' Master Windu said seriously. 'What you're bringing before us is a serious matter. If you'd told us this 15 years ago, you would've been expelled from the Order. You do realize that?' Anakin nodded with sad acknowledgment. 'And I,' Master Windu continued, 'have very mixed feelings about this. However, this is the New Jedi Order, and the fact that your children inherited your Force Sensitivity will prove to be a milestone.'

'I certainly hope so,' Anakin said.

'Either way, we impatiently await your children's arrival. Still, your very light treatment of the Jedi Code cannot go unpunished,' Windu continued.

'I understand,' Anakin answered humbly.

'At some other time your punishment decided will be,' Yoda concluded with a secretive smile. Anakin groaned inwardly. 'In the meantime, the arrival of your children excepting impatiently, we will be. Adjourned this session is,' Yoda finished.

All the Jedi Masters were leaving the Council Chamber, patting Anakin on the back, or, as in case of Master Secura and Master Unduli, hugging him warmly, welcoming him back. When all of them were gone and Obi-wan with Anakin were the last to leave, Skywalker felt that he was being poked in the shinbone.

'Skywalker,' Master Yoda said. 'Something more to say you have, hmm?' he stated the fact.

Anakin looked around, making sure that it was just him, Obi-wan and Yoda, and sighed. 'There is something more.'

'A new toy you have,' Yoda noticed, indicating at Anakin's new lightsaber. 'May I?'

Skywalker hesitated for a second but unclipped the saber from his belt and passed it to Yoda.

'Like your old one it feels,' the small Jedi noted. 'No doubt, by you it was made, but to someone quite different it belonged.'

'Yes,' Anakin answered shortly.

Yoda looked up at the younger Jedi, trying to read something from his eyes.

'When to face the darkness ready you are, my help I will offer,' Yoda finally said, giving the lightsaber back to Anakin.

'Thank you, Master,' Skywalker said.

'But now, waiting for you somebody is,' Yoda chuckled.

'Come on, Anakin,' Obi-wan said with a wide grin, taking the younger Jedi by the arm and pulling him away quickly.

'Why are we in such a hurry?' Anakin asked as they both exited the elevator and were hurrying towards his old room.

'Just wait,' Obi-wan beamed.

As they reached the door, Obi-wan opened them and indicated for Anakin to come in. The younger Jedi lifted his eyebrow suspiciously and entered the room.

He was welcomed by a collective gasp that escaped the mouths of a dozen of younglings. Anakin was just standing there, staring at them in shock, unable to say anything. Finally, after a few minutes, the younglings pushed forward their representative.

'Elan Savo, reporting for duty!' the little human boy saluted. 'We guarded your room tirelessly, Master Skywalker!'

'Why?' Anakin asked.

'So no one could take it, 'cos no one can ever replace you!' the youngling grinned.

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but he was so touched that he didn't know what to say. He made a few hesitant steps forward and sat down in the center of the room.

'Are you guys... Uuh... Up for a story or two?' he asked.

The children nodded their heads, enthusiastically taking places all around the Jedi.

When Obi-wan peeked into the room later during the night, he saw the younglings lying around or on Anakin, all of them, including Skywalker, sleeping sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review is you like (and if you don't like review either ;P)<strong>

**About the Naboo custom, I made it up for the benefit of this story, of course :)**

**I'm sorry for all the typos and stuff:(**

**Till next time ;)**


End file.
